Mi vida sin ti
by BittyDawn
Summary: AU. Te preguntaste alguna vez que pasaria si el hechizo para revivir a Buffy no hubiera funsionado luego de romper la urna? Qué seria de todos sin ella? Qué seria de Spike y Dawn? Quién los salvaría de los Hellions? Esto es lo que yo creo.S/D. Distrutenlo
1. Handeling the lost

Buffy, The Vampire Slayer

_**Buffy, The Vampire Slayer**_

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Buffy ni de Ángel…. Ellos les pertenecen al gran Dios Joss Whedom que todos adoramos XD.

**(AU) **Situado al inicio de la sexta temporada de Buffy la Cazavampiros.

**(Chan) **Una historia completamente de S/D.

**(POV) **Se da el punto de vista de Dawn y a veces de otros personajes.

**(Deathfic) **la historia, o al menos el inicio, se centra en la muerte de Buffy.

**(Spoilers) **hay algunos diálogos del episodio "Bargaining".

**A/N: **ok, después de todas esas advertencias, ya les dejo leer mi historia y no olviden comentarla, díganme si les gusta y si no, ok?

--

"**Mi vida sin ti"**

**(1º "Lidiando con la perdida")**

_Buffy está muerta, dio su vida por salvar la mía y la de todas las personas en este mundo. Me protegió y me amó hasta su último suspiro, pero aun así no dejo de pensar que si no fuera por mí, nada de esto habría pasado… ella estaría con vida, rodeada de todos los seres que la aman._

_Han pasado unos meses desde la muerte de Buffy, hace poco que Giles regresó a Inglaterra, de hecho han pasado sólo algunas horas desde que su vuelo partió. No puedo esperar para hablar con él y saber como le fue en el vuelo._

_Sé que se fue porque su labor aquí ha terminado, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que es porque no puede verme, él quería matarme para salvar al mundo y como Buffy no le hizo caso, creo que me guarda rencor por su muerte._

_Willow y Tara viven aquí desde… que sucedió. No quisieron alejarse mucho de mi después de lo sucedido, no quieren que me de cuenta de lo que sucedió en realidad, pero ellas me subestiman. Sé perfectamente lo que sucedió: me he quedado sola en el mundo._

_Desde lo sucedido los chicos evitan mirarme a los ojos, creo que es porque saben que si me miran notaré el odio en sus ojos. Intentan tratarme como siempre, pero algo ha cambiado y puedo sentirlo; aunque actúan como si nada cada día los siento más distantes, me ven como la asesina de su mejor amiga._

_Justo ahora se van a una reunión del grupo a La Caja Mágica, Willow y Tara sólo esperan que el sol se ponga para que Spike aparezca a hacerle de niñera. Claro que eso no me molesta, de hecho el único momento en que me siento segura y querida es cuando él esta conmigo. Ambos estamos pasando por lo mismo, sólo Spike amaba a mi hermana tanto como yo y yo sé que él también se culpa de su muerte tanto como yo._

_No sé que haría si él no estuviera conmigo…_

_Estoy segura de que me volvería loca. El peso de la culpa me dominaría, pero él está aquí para decirme que estoy equivocada, que no es mi culpa y que no tengo porque sentirme así. No importa cuanto lo intente, no puedo evitar sentirme así, pero él siempre sabe que decir para hacerme sentir mejor_.

"¡Dawn, Spike está aquí! ¡Tara y yo nos vamos! ¡Nos vemos luego, ¿está bien?!" Willow dijo agarrando su abrigo siguiendo a Tara hacia la puerta principal.

Dawn dejó su diario a un lado y salió corriendo para bajar a saludar a Spike, quien la recibió con un tierno abrazo con la intención de consolarla…

"Trataremos de no tardar mucho." dijo Tara despidiéndose de ambos y saliendo de la casa seguida de Willow.

"Conozco esa mirada." dijo Dawn mirando algo enojada a Spike, que no dejaba de verla con una expresión de preocupación y devoción infinitas "estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte por mi."

"Me preocupo porque me importas, Pequeña. Además quedamos en que nos diríamos todo, no tienes porque ser fuerte conmigo. Yo soy fuerte por los dos, ¿lo olvidas?"

"Lo sé. Es sólo que he vuelto a escribir en mi diario y algunas partes son… difíciles." dice Dawn dejando de lado su mascara de fortaleza.

"Tal vez lo son ahora, pero verás que con el tiempo el dolor disminuirá" dijo Spike mirándola a los ojos con una dulce mirada, como un pequeño corderito que acabada de quedar huérfano.

"_¿A quien cree que engaña con eso? Ni siquiera él mismo se lo cree, lo dice para que me sienta mejor, pero ambos sabemos que el dolor no se irá._" Pensó Dawn mientras miraba fijamente a Spike.

"¿Y que quieres hacer hoy, Pastelito? Podemos jugar cartas… o ver un poco de televisión… o…" dijo Spike pensando el las opciones, aun con un aire de tristeza rodeándolo.

"Podemos ver el maratón de Pasiones que van a pasar hoy" dijo la chica pensando que eso lo haría pensar en otra cosa y lo animaría.

"¿Es hoy? Que bueno que te acordaste Pequeña, ¡si me lo pierdo otra vez ya no voy a entender nada!" dijo Spike sentándose en el sillón y prendiendo la televisión con el control remoto.

Dawn sonrió levemente al ver esto. Spike podía ser tan complicado; por un momento se comportaba seriamente y parecía un hombre maduro, y para el otro parecía un adolescente entusiasmado por una tontería. Verlo así la hacia sentir mejor y mejoraba su humor. Estar con Spike era una sorpresa constante y eso le gustaba.

"¿Qué dices Pequeña? ¿Una noche maratónica de Pasiones y papas? Dijo Spike haciéndole un lugar a Dawn junto a él para que se sentara.

La chica se sentó a su lado, ahora con una sonrisa divertida por la actitud del vampiro, él la rodeó con su brazo y la acercó más a él. Sintiéndose segura y feliz, algo que hacia mucho no sentía, Dawn recargó su cabeza en el pecho de él y se dispuso a ver la tan esperada maratón junto a Spike.

Unas horas más tarde…

Willow, Xander, Anya y Tara trataban de hacer algo que habían planeado desde hace meses: resucitar a Buffy. Habían investigado y planeado los detalles desde aquel día en la torre, donde todo ocurrió. El hechizo está en curso, Willow está cubierta por unas luces naranjas y rojas, pero algo sale muy mal y la Buffy robot llega seguida de una pandilla de demonios Helllions en sus motocicletas, rodeando a los chicos, obligándolos a romper el círculo que requería el ritual. Willow continuaba rodeada por las luces del hechizo, siendo rodeada por los demonios, que amenazaban con lastimarla. Xander trata de ayudarla pero es alejado por los demonios, que acercándose a Willow rompen la Urna de Osiris y al instante las luces se alejan de Willow uniéndose a los restos de la urna y dejando a Willow inconciente.

Xander va en ayuda de Willow, pero los demonios obligan a los chicos a separarse, dejando a Xander con Willow y a Anya con Tara, huyendo al bosque…

La urna de Osiris fue rota, todas las esperanzas de Willow y sus amigos se desvanecieron junto con ella. A duras penas pudieron llegar a la tienda gracias a la ayuda de Tara y esquivando a los demonios por pura suerte.

Spike y Dawn habían salido de la casa luego de que el ataque comenzó y se habían encontrado con los restos de la Buffy robot, llegando a la conclusión de que no podrían volver a repararla y rápidamente se dirigieron hacia la tienda lo más furtivamente posible, Spike no quería arriesgar a la Pequeña a un combate con demonios, no la perdería a ella también.

Entraron a la tienda por la puerta trasera, justo en medio de una discusión entre Willow y Xander, quienes no los habían notado aun.

"No puedo contra los demonios. El hechizo tomó mucho de lo que tenia en mi interior" dijo Willow tratando de de hacer entender a su amigo.

"¿Cómo, por ejemplo, serpientes?" dijo Xander, tomando las palabras de la chica y poniéndoselas en contra "¿Por qué no nos dijiste cuan…?" dijo antes de ser interrumpido por la pelirroja.

"Ahora no. Debemos llamar a Dawn y Spike. No sabemos como están" dijo tratando de cambiar el tema, aun sin notar a ambos cerca de la caja registradora de la tienda.

"No me evadas, will. ¡Dinos a que nos estábamos enfrentando!" dijo Xander caminando detrás de ella para continuar la conversación.

"Eso ya no importa" dijo la pelirroja con la voz quebrada, deteniéndose al recordar su fracaso, bajando la cabeza entristecida.

"Claro que importa. Todos estábamos ahí y estábamos dispuestos a hacerlo, pero no nos dijiste nada sobre el hechizo" dijo Xander bastante enojado por la falta de confianza que les había tenido su amiga, agarrándola de los hombros para obligarla a verlo.

"¡Ya no importa! ¡La urna está rota! ¡Se acabó!" dijo ella soltándose del agarre de Xander y alejándose unos pasos, las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus ojos por recordar que ya nada traería a su amiga de vuelta. "todo para nada. Buffy se ha ido. ¡No regresará! ¡Ya nada puede traerla de vuelta… nos dejó!"

"¿Qué?" fue todo lo que la pobre y confundida Dawn pudo decir, llamando la atención de los presente a ella y el vampiro. "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" tanto ella como el vampiro estaban igual de pasmados, no podían creer lo que decían.

"¡Dawn, estas bien!" dijo la bruja, acercándose para revisar a la chica, pero esta la alejó bruscamente.

"¡No te pongas de evasiva! ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Cuál hechizo?"

"Bueno, nosotros… nosotros tratamos de revivir a Buffy" dijo Xander algo entristecido.

"¿Qué quieres decir con "tratamos"? ¿Funcionó?" Dawn observó como el rostro de los cuatro presentes ensombrecía y supo que todo había fallado.

Spike se apresuró a golpear a Xander, sin importarle el dolor de cabeza que eso le ocasionaría. Estaba furioso y en este momento lo que menos le importaba era su chip. Agarró a Xander de la camisa, lo levantó y lo puso contra la pared en un modo amenazador.

"¡Spike!" fue todo lo que la asustada Dawn pudo decir al ver la reacción del vampiro.

"¡No nos dijeron! ¡Pensaban traerla de vuelta y no nos dijeron!" dijo Spike con lágrimas de frustración asomándose por sus ojos añil.

"¿Qué más da ahora? No funcionó. No volverá" dijo Xander tratando de excusarse con tristeza en su mirada, limpiando la sangre que salía de su nariz.

"¿Qué mas da?" Spike se rió de lo dicho por Xander, como una burla furiosa. "Trabajé con ustedes todo el maldito verano, la pequeña y yo casi morimos por la tristeza y ustedes… ustedes tuvieron una esperanza de que volviera todo este tiempo y no nos la dijeron. ¡Son unos malditos egoístas!"

"Spike por favor, entiéndenos. Si le decíamos y no funcionaba iban a estar…" comenzó a decir la pelirroja, pero fue interrumpida por Dawn.

"¿Destrozados? Sí, ¿pero como crees que nos sentimos sabiendo que pudo haber vuelto y no nos lo dijiste?" La decepción y la tristeza de apoderaron de su voz, haciéndose evidente lo destrozada que se encontraba.

"Dawn, yo no… no lo pesé." Dijo la pelirroja al ver el gran dolor reflejado en los ojos de la adolescente. "lo siento."

"¿Giles sabia de esto?" dijo Dawn casi sin mirar a Willow, en este momento sentía que la odiaba, le había ocultado algo tan importante…

"Oh, no. Sólo nosotros sabíamos." Se apresuró a decir Tara, tratando de aliviar la repentina tensión puesta sobre su novia. "lo único que tratábamos de hacer era ir por el camino seguro."

"Luego la Buffy robot llevó a ese grupo de demonios hasta nosotros y todo acabó." Dijo Anya lo más sensiblemente que pudo, tomando en cuenta su extraña personalidad.

La feroz escena fue interrumpida por un ruido que provenía de afuera de la tienda, al parecer los demonios no iban a olvidar saquear esa tienda. Ante la amenaza, Spike suelta a Xander y todos se acercan a ellos.

"Creo que nuestros amigos verrugosos no saben leer el letrero de cerrado" dijo Spike rodeando a Dawn con su brazo en un tono protector, quien se acurrucó en sus brazos para sentirse más segura. "no te preocupes, Pequeña. No dejaré que ninguno de esos cretinos de ponga un solo dedo verrugoso encima, ¿está bien?"

"Está bien." dijo Dawn confiando por completo en las palabras de Spike, al parecer él era el único en el que podía confiar ahora.

"Tal vez deberíamos buscar un lugar donde escondernos" dijo Tara un poco nerviosa.

"¡El sótano!" dijo Xander bastante sobresaltado por su idea.

"El sótano será el primer lugar que saquearán, idiota" dijo Spike cortándole las esperanzas al chico.

"El cuarto de entrenamiento podría funcionar" dijo Dawn levantando la mirada para ver al vampiro a los ojos, quien la miró orgulloso por su idea.

"Buena idea, Pastelito, eres brillante" dijo Spike bajando la mirada para encontrarse con la mirada añil de la adolescente y dándole un rápido beso en la frente. Ella se sonrojó casi de inmediato por el comentario.

Una ves dentro del cuarto de entrenamiento y habiendo atrancado la puerta para evitar que los demonios entraran, Spike y Xander se unieron a las chicas, que estaban sentadas sobre una de las colchonetas azules en el suelo.

"Eso los mantendrá lejos" dijo Xander sentándose al lado de su novia y recargando su espalda contra la pared detrás de él.

"Por lo menos por un rato" dijo Spike quitándose su abrigo y arropando con él a Dawn, quien se encontraba algo alejada de los demás, para luego sentarse al lado de ella. "¿estás bien, Pequeña?"

"Sí. Algo cansada, ha sido una larga noche" dijo Dawn mirando a Spike con una combinación de tristeza y cansancio.

"Sí, se a lo que te refieres" y dicho esto el vampiro rodeó a la chica con sus brazos y la acercó más hacia él.

La chica tenía su cabeza en el pecho del vampiro y podía oír como no latía su corazón, se sintió en paz y el sueño comenzó a invadirla pero antes de que se quedara dormida pudo oír a los chicos discutiendo otra vez.

"Sólo digo que debemos hacer algo. Es decir, no tenemos a la Buffy robot, la Cazadora no está, al arma más poderosa con la que contamos se le secó la magia y la otra bruja no es suficientemente fuerte como para sacar palomas de un sombrero y lo mejor que tenemos es un vampiro de dudosa lealtad y con un chip que no lo deja ni cortar flores" dijo la chica entrando en un obvio estado de pánico.

"¡Oye! Claro que puedo" dijo Spike enojado por el comentario de las flores.

"Lo siento" dijo Anya nada arrepentida del comentario. "Lo que digo es que necesitamos ayuda."

"¿Y que planeas exactamente? Porque tú no aportas mucho más que tus tontos comentarios." Dijo Dawn visiblemente irritada, con una actitud que sorprendió a todos, incluyendo a Spike.

"Relájate, Pastelito" dijo Spike volviendo a ponerla contra su frío pecho, para calmarla. La chica se limitó a acomodarse en el pecho del vampiro, mirando con recelo a los demás.

"Podemos llamar a Giles" dijo Tara con una tímida voz, dudando si decir su idea.

"¡No!" dijo la bruja pelirroja sin esperar ni un segundo para responder. "Él no podrá hacer nada. Sólo lograremos preocuparlo."

"¿Tienes una mejor idea, entonces?" peguntó Spike viendo disgustado a la pelirroja, sin soltar a la chica entre sus brazos, quien también miraba a la bruja con la misma cara de disgusto.

"Bueno…pues…talvez…no, eso no. Quizá…" la brujita divagaba mientras pensaba en una buena idea de la librara de que Giles se enterara de su fracaso.

Tanto Spike como Dawn pusieron expresiones de estarse cansando de sus tonterías y prefirieron voltear a otros lados para tratar de ignorarla. Spike paseaba sus dedos por el largo y liso cabello de la chica, casi inconcientemente mientras ella se acurrucaba entre los musculosos brazos del único en el que podía confiar ahora, abrazándolo como si temiera perderlo. Él era todo lo que le quedaba y no podía siquiera imaginarse estar lejos de él, ahora eran una extensión del otro.

Continuará…

--

Ok, ese fue el 1er capitulo, espero que les este interesando, intentaré subir mi 2do capitulo pronto, besos!! nn


	2. Any help is Wellcome

_**=Buffy, The Vampire Slayer=**_

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Buffy ni de Ángel…. Ellos les pertenecen al gran Dios Joss Whedom que todos adoramos XD.

**A/N: **ok, esta vez no les puse todas las advertencias, pero ya saben como está la cosa, no? Bueno, me he tardado un poco en actualizar pero le aseguro que tengo una excusa muy buena, lo juro!!!!! n_n Ok, ya les dejo leer mi historia y no olviden comentarla, díganme si les gusta y si no, ok?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**(2º "Cualquier ayuda es bienvenida") **

"¡Lo tengo!" gritó Willow, haciendo que todos voltearan a verla. "Llamemos a Ángel." Dijo con una sonrisa de realización por su idea.

Spike y Xander rápidamente se opusieron a la idea, ninguno de ellos soportaba al idiota y no estaban dispuestos a ver como él venia a salvarles el pellejo.

"¡No te dejaré llamar a ese maricón para que venga aquí con su estúpido corte de cabello y su actitud de _Soy-mejor-que-tú_ a restregarnos cuanto necesitamos su ayuda y luego pueda reírse en nuestra cara!"

"Estoy de acuerdo con el Capitán Peroxido…" Xander fue interrumpido por su novia.

"¡Ja! Seria la primera vez."

"El punto es que nosotros podemos con esto, no necesitamos a nuestro Amigo Muerto" dijo Xander ignorando el comentario de Anya.

"Chicos, este no es momento para sus tonterías de Orgullo Masculino. No podemos lidiar con los demonios nosotros solos, necesitamos toda la ayuda que podamos tener."

"Pero eso no incluye a Giles, ¿no es así?" dijo Dawn con una mirada nociva hacia la pelirroja, usando sus propias palabras en su contra.

"Dawn sé que estás molesta, pero necesitamos ayuda. Y si no hacemos algo pronto, no vamos a lograr salir ilesos de esta." Dijo Tara con su usual tono tranquilizador de voz.

"Bien, pero en cuanto diga algo de lo que suele decir para hacerme sentir mal, será polvo." Dijo un enfurruñado Xander.

"Será mejor que no lo llames. No vale la pena que venga hasta aquí para que lo hagan polvo" dijo Dawn con una media sonrisa de modo irónico ante el comentario de Xander.

Unos momentos después, en Los Angeles…

Ángel estaba al teléfono, su expresión parecía bastante seria, más de lo normal, y eso preocupaba a todo su equipo, quienes lo veían atentamente mientras hablaba, sin que él lo supiera. Una vez que colgó el teléfono y volteó a verlos, todos disimularon que trabajaban, moviéndose al instante a toda velocidad.

"¿Qué sucede, Ángel? Algo me dice que no ganaste un auto ultimo modelo, ¿cierto?" Dijo Cordelia, acercándose a él.

"Problemas. Y graves."

"¿Dónde?" dijo Fred con evidente preocupación.

"Sunnydale" dijo Ángel, cortante.

"Bueno viejo, siempre estoy listo para la acción. Sólo di cuando nos vamos." Dijo Gunn de un modo despreocupado tomando su hacha favorita y caminando hacia el vampiro, listo para irse.

"Ustedes no irán."

"¿Cómo que no?" dijo Cordelia poniéndose a la ofensiva inmediatamente.

"No puedo arriesgarlos. Si lo que me dijo Willow es verdad, este asunto es demasiado peligroso para que ustedes vayan."

"Ángel, no digas tonterías. Si el asunto es tan peligroso, no puedes ir solo" dijo Cordelia con un tono firme, para hacer entender al hombre más terco que hubiera conocido.

"Cordelia tiene razón, no puedes ir tú solo. No importa que seas un vampiro, no eres indestructible, viejo."

Viendo la preocupación de Gunn, Cordelia y los demás, Ángel se detuvo a pensar un poco. La situación debía ser mucho más grave de lo que Willow había descrito si Spike estaba de acuerdo a que él los ayudara. Iba a necesitar refuerzos y tenia exactamente en mente a la persona perfecta para el trabajo.

De vuela a Sunnydale…

El grupo ya se había acomodado un poco más en la sala de entrenamiento. Xander, Willow, Tara y Anya seguían juntos en un rincón sentados sobre una de las colchonetas azules, mientras que Spike y Dawn se habían alejado de ellos y se habían sentado en el sillón que había ahí.

"Si salimos de esta, recuérdenme que hay que poner una caja de provisiones aquí dentro. En caso de que tengamos la necesidad de volver a encerrarnos por horas y horas." Nadie pareció hacerle el mínimo caso a Xander o a su comentario. "Y unas mantas no estarían mal." Una vez que vio que nadie le hacia el mínimo caso se cayó y volvió a ver hacia la pared frente a el un tanto disgustado.

Dawn estaba tapada con el abrigo de Spike, dormida en sus piernas, mientras él la observaba dormir y acariciaba su cabello. De no ser porque debía proteger a la Pequeña, él ya habría salido a enfrentar a los demonios y darles una paliza a unos cuantos. Esconderse no era su estilo.

Pero ahora le preocupaba más la seguridad de la Pequeña. Se veía tan en paz mientras dormía, no parecía que hubiera pasado por todo lo que había pasado en su vida. Demasiado, tan joven. Teniendo a la cazadora como hermana, enterándose de que era sólo una esfera de energía verde, perdiendo a su madre y luego perdiendo a su hermana. Todo eso era demasiado. Demasiado para algo tan puro como ella. No soportaba la idea de verla sufrir más. Se había prometido a sí mismo que no dejaría que eso pasara. Aun con su propia vida, esta niña en sus piernas no volvería a conocer el significado de "dolor" o "sufrimiento".

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuchó un ruido que provenía de afuera, alguien había entrado a la tienda, el primer ruido sólo él pudo escucharlo, pero uno segundo se produjo… y provenía de la puerta atrancada que los separaba del peligro, el segundo ruido fue tan fuerte que alertó a todos los demás y despertó a Dawn bruscamente.

Spike se apresuró a levantarse y tomar una gran hacha que estaba colgada en una pared. Todos lo imitaron y tomaron las armas que encontraron, incluso Dawn tenia dos largas dagas y las alzó lista para defenderse si era necesario.

Un ruido provenía de la puerta, al parecer trataban de abrirla desde afuera, todos se pusieron alertas a la posibilidad de que los demonios lograran entrar. Spike se puso frente a Dawn para protegerla de fuera lo que fuera que estuviera a punto de entrar, poco a poco se acercó a la puerta para impedir que entraran si lograban abrir la puerta, sin bajar la guardia.

Cuando repentinamente la puerta se abrió y desde afuera se asomaron Ángel y su refuerzo, haciendo que todos brincaran del susto.

"¡Oh, diablos Angel! Casi nos matas del susto."

"No creo que eso te pase a ti Spike" dijo Ángel esquivando las cosas que solían trabar la puerta, para entrar al cuarto de entrenamiento.

"Si, muy gracioso. Pudiste tocar la puerta en vez de alterarnos los nervios."

"No sería ni remotamente tan divertido, ¿cierto?" dijo la acompañante de Ángel, haciendo que todos se fijaran en ella, hasta este momento habían notado su presencia.

Todos se sorprendieron de verla a excepción de Spike, quien no tenía ni idea de quien era la chica.

"¿Y quien es la chica? ¿Nueva novia, Ángel?" dijo Spike tratando de molestar a su antiguo maestro.

"¿Qué? ella no es… no es mi novia. Vino a ayudar."

"Creo que nuestro problema de demonios es suficiente como para que la traigas a ella." Dijo Dawn mirando con una mirada nociva a la llegada.

"¡Vaya, pero si la pequeña Dawny se volvió toda una mujer!" dijo Faith con un pequeño toque de sarcasmo como defensiva a la bienvenida que le daban.

Spike aun miraba a todos con su cara de no saber de que están hablando todos, eso obligó a Dawn a explicarle al momento de ver su expresión.

"Ella es una cazadora igual que Buffy, pero ella es malvada."

"Ya no más. Cambie de bando, ahora estoy enmendando lo que hice."

"¿Y enmiendas todo escapándote de la cárcel?" dijo Willow igual de enojada y desconfiada que Dawn.

"No se escapó." Dijo Ángel bastante serio por como estaban tratando a la pobre de Faith.

"Creí que le habían dado 20 años." Dijo Dawn con un ligero tono de sarcasmo pero mayormente de molestia.

"De 25 a perpetua. Eso es lo que te dan por Homicidio 2." Dijo Faith bastante despreocupadamente.

"La dejaron salir. Cuando Willow me llamó le hice una llamada a Giles y…" comenzó a decir Ángel.

"¿A Giles? No debiste, se va a preocupar y no podrá hacer nada." Dijo una muy consternada Willow, interrumpiendo a Ángel.

"Bueno, me mandó a mi, eso es hacer algo." Dijo Faith, a lo que todos la vieron confusos.

"Eso fue lo que traté de decirles. Llamé a Giles, le conté de la situación y me dijo que lo mejor seria que ella me acompañara."

"Así que hizo unas cuantas llamadas y con la ayuda del Concejo de Vigilantes, logró sacarme de la cárcel. Así que aquí me tienen, libre y sin la policía tras de mí."

"¿Alguien me puede explicar que diablos pasa?" Dijo Spike bastante confundido, todos parecían saber que pasaba menos él.

"Lo mismo iba a decir yo. Creí que Spike era de los malos. ¿Qué hace con ustedes?" dijo Faith volteando a ver a Spike.

"Cambie de bando. Buffy me dejó a cargo de la Pequeña." Y diciendo esto, rodeó con sus brazos a Dawn, quien lo abrazó viendo a los recién llegados con gran recelo.

"¡Vaya! Eso fue algo muy irresponsable de parte de B. es decir, no tienes alma, ¿oh si?"

"Eso no te importa, F" dijo Dawn haciendo un énfasis en la letra F, con un tono disgustado. Se sentía amenazada por Ángel y Faith, pensando que si Spike no tenía alma lo matarían y la dejarían sola en el mundo.

"¡Wow! ¡La gatita tiene garras! Veo que has crecido mucho Dawn."

"Puedes dejar de decir eso cuando quieras." Dijo Dawn harta de la actitud de la Cazadora.

"No creo que nos hayan presentado. Déjame adivinar: pantalones de cuero, alta, cabello castaño y por lo que he oído una loca psicópata… debes ser Faith."

"¡Vaya! Mi reputación me precede. Supongo que no has oído las cosas buenas de mi, ¿oh si?"

"Tampoco las malas. Supe de un problema que causaste hace un par de años, Rupert y el _Señor-Ofendido_ aquí, me dieron una vaga descripción."

"¿Eso incluía loca psicópata?"

"Bueno, no nos diste motivos para pensar otra cosa. Sobre todo contando la vez que intentaste estrangularme." Dijo Xander colocando su mano derecha en su cuello al recordar aquel momento.

"De acuerdo. Siento arruinar el paseo por la calle de los recuerdos, pero tenemos otros problemas con los cuales lidiar: Demonios." Dijo Dawn tratando de acelerar el asunto para ver lo menos posible a esta chica.

"Dawnie tiene razón, debemos acabar con ellos cuanto antes." Dijo Faith poniéndose en un papel responsable y serio que ninguno de los presentes había visto en ella antes. "Ángel, el vampiro rubio y yo nos encargaremos de esos demonios idiotas que intentan entrar. Willow, ¿Cómo va tu magia?" preguntó viendo a Willow.

"No… no lo sé. Aun no he intentado nada, pero ya me siento mejor." Dijo Willow algo insegura.

"Bueno, ahora lo averiguaremos. Cualquier ayuda servirá." Dijo caminando hacia la entrada y siendo seguida por Ángel, Willow y Spike sin siquiera dar un argumento en contra.

"Voy con ustedes." Dijo Dawn levantando nuevamente sus armas y caminando detrás de los cuatro.

"¡NO!"Dijo Spike firmemente deteniéndose en seco y volteando a verla, su expresión reflejaba enojo y estaba alarmantemente serio, incluso infundió miedo en todos los presentes menos en la joven frente a él.

"Pero…" comenzó a decir la chica, pero Spike no la dejo terminar para hablar.

"¡Pero nada! _Yo _soy el encargado de protegerte. Y eso significa que no dejaré que te acerques a ninguno de esos horribles cretinos. Aun si tengo que amarrarte a la pared, te quedarás aquí, ¿entendiste?" Spike estaba firme en su decisión.

Normalmente no habría dudado en ceder ante los deseos de la Pequeña, ella tenía ese efecto en él, pero esta vez no importa cuanto le implorara ella, él no la dejaría ir. La sola idea de que algo le pudiera pasar a la hermosa criatura en frente de él hacia que sintiera un profundo dolor en la boca de su estomago, era culpa. Sólo imaginarse que por su culpa esa criatura tan perfecta y pura pudiera salir lastimada lo hacia sufrir… lo que se hacia más fuerte por el hecho de que raramente experimentaba tales sentimientos. Siendo un vampiro, realmente nunca había tenido que adoptar una emoción tan… _humana._ No era como debía funcionar el asunto, es decir, sin un alma, no hay arrepentimiento, ¿cierto? Pero el afecto que le tenía a la Pequeña era suficiente para hacerle sentir eso… y más.

Viendo la preocupación y el cariño en los ojos de Spike, Dawn no tuvo corazón para objetar a su decisión, ya que normalmente no habría dudado para ponerlo en su lugar y decirle lo equivocado que estaba en pensar así.

"Pero quiero ayudar." Dijo con un ligero aire de tristeza. No quiera sentirse inútil mientras todos hacían su parte.

"Y me ayudarás más aquí, a salvo, que allá afuera donde no puedo protegerte. Necesito que me prometas que por nada del mundo saldrás y tratarás de hacerte la valiente. Pelearé mejor sabiendo que estás a salvo." Dijo Spike agarrándola de los brazos para que entendiera lo serio de la situación.

"Bien, lo prometo." dijo Dawn un tanto resignada. Si Spike quería que se quedara así lo haría, no quería que lo hirieran porque ella lo distrajera. "Sólo asegúrate de volver entero, ¿oíste?"

Spike esbozó su más encantadora sonrisa al oírla decir esto. "Claro que volveré entero, amor. Aquí estás tú esperándome." Dijo agarrando su abrigo del sillón donde se encontraba y entregándoselo a la chica. "Y como garantía, será mejor que conserves esto hasta que vuelva. Devuélvemelo entonces, ¿bien?"

Y dicho eso el vampiro la besó en la frente de una manera dulce, sin darse cuenta de la cara de confusión que todos los presentes pusieron por toda la charla, que parecía más una pelea de pareja que la de clase padre-hija.

"Muy tierno, rubiecito. Realmente eres todo un galán, pero debemos irnos." Dijo Faith algo desinteresada de la situación, jalándolo de la parte de atrás del cuello de su camisa.

Continuará…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, ese fue el 2do cap espero que les esté interesando la historia lo suficiente como para dejarme algún comentario, cualquiera es bienvenido n_n

Bueno, ahora si les prometo que en menos de una semana tienen ya el 3er capitulo que, presiento que les gustará ¬ ¬ a mi en lo personal me encanta XD


	3. Voyeur

_**=Buffy, The Vampire Slayer=**_

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Buffy ni de Ángel…. Ellos les pertenecen al gran Dios Joss Whedom que todos adoramos XD.

**(Erotica) **a partir de ahora hay una tension sexual en algunos momentos en la historia, sobre todo en este capitulo... que conste que les avicé...

**A/N:** ok, esta vez no les puse todas las advertencias, pero ya saben como está la cosa, no? Bueno, me he tardado un poco en actualizar pero le aseguro que tengo una excusa muy buena, lo juro!!!!! n_n Ok, ya les dejo leer mi historia y no olviden comentarla, díganme si les gusta y si no, ok?

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(3º "Voyeur")**

_Querido diario… sé que dije que no escribiría más en ti y todo eso y realmente lo lamento, pero con todo lo que ha pasado últimamente me he dado cuenta de que el tiempo pasa muy rápido, si no escribes las cosas simplemente se esfuman. Y no quiero que pase eso…no después de lo de Buffy._

_Te preguntarás como nos fue después de que los demonios atacaran y de que Ángel y Faith vinieran como "refuerzos", bueno pues, la verdad es que los demonios no fueron tanto problema como creí que serian. Aunque eran muchos, la mayoría huyeron atemorizados luego de que Spike y Faith le patearan su trasero cubierto de piel al líder de los Hellions. Si los demonios se hubieran quedado habríamos tenido verdaderos problemas…_

_Pero eso no significa que todo está bien ahora, no. Buffy sigue muerta, Faith se quedó en la ciudad como la mueva encargada de protegerla. Willow la invitó a quedarse en la casa y le dio la habitación de Buffy, la odio por eso…a ambas las odio. Yo opino que Faith sólo quiere adueñarse de todo lo que era de Buffy, digo, no es como si nunca lo hubiera intentado de todas formas, pero me molesta tenerla cerca. Willow casi no sale de casa, y casi no come… creo que todo eso del hechizo para revivir a Buffy la afectó mucho. Siempre está encerrada en su habitación, estudiando antiguos libros y textos, metida en su propio mundo tratando de encontrar otro modo de regresarla._

_Tanto se obsesionó con eso que comenzó a tener problemas con Tara. No es algo que no puedan solucionar pero igual hay tensión entre ellas, supongo que es porque a Tara no le agrada ver como Willow se obsesionó con la solución mágica en vez de tratar de superarlo como todos los demás lo hacemos. Pero claro sólo estoy suponiendo, no es como si en verdad me dijeran ninguna de estas cosas por su puesto, aun soy una niña y esos asuntos son algo que no entendería -escribo esto con sarcasmo por si te lo preguntabas- Cada vez que me dirigen la palabra es para hablarme como si tuviera cinco años otra vez, y eso si tienen tiempo de hablarme, cada quien está en su propio mundo y difícilmente me prestan a mí atención._

_Las cosas con Xander no están muy claras porque hace tiempo que no lo veo a él o a Anya, es como si no se atrevieran a venir por vergüenza por lo que pasó aquella noche, ellos realmente estaban ilusionados con regresarla…aunque no estuvieran seguros de regresarla debieron decirnos sobre el plan, sentí como si no importáramos lo suficiente como para decirnos. Y el pobre de Spike está destrozado de que hubiera una posibilidad de regresarla y que todo se fue a la basura. Como si no estuviera ya suficientemente enojada con Willow para que aparte traiga a una Cazadora con complejo de coyote de bar de tercera a vivir con nosotras y además le diera la habitación de ELLA. Ella no merece esa habitación, nadie la merece, sólo una persona la merecía y ahora ya no está…_

_Y para colmo de todo, a Faith le dio por sobreprotegerme y me dio el discurso que ya he oído de todos los de la banda de "Spike no es bueno para ti, no debes estar con él, es una criatura malvada y sin alma"…como si de verdad me importara lo que tenga que decirme, no es nadie para decidir a quien puedo o no puedo ver. Y sólo me dice esas cosas para aparentar que le importo, realmente nunca está al pendiente de mí ni le interesa a que hora llego a casa y esas cosas. De hecho ya casi no estoy en mi casa. He comenzado a pasar casi todo el día fuera de casa desde que se mudó con nosotras, no puedo estar cerca de las personas en las que__** no**__ puedo confiar._

_Ahora el único que me queda es Spike; paso casi todo el día y la noche con él y sólo voy a mi casa para ducharme y cambiarme de ropa… nadie ha notado mi ausencia hasta ahora, ni siquiera Tara. No es su culpa, yo la entiendo: tiene problemas con la persona a la que ama y trata de ayudarla a que siga adelante. Aunque no sé porque se molesta con alguien como Willow que no la valora lo suficiente para poner de su parte._

_En fin, creo que las cosas cambiarán mucho de ahora en adelante, entre otras cosas porque como ya no tenemos a la Buffy robot, ya no podremos fingir que Buffy sigue con vida y tengo entendido que uno de mis profesores ya se enteró y llamó a mi papá para decirle toda la situación. Lo mas seguro es que no tarde en venir para cerciorarse de que sea verdad y aterrorizarse con la idea de tener que hacerse cargo de mi. Lo ultimo que supe de él era que estaba con su secretaria en España, pero se las arregló muy bien para desaparecer del mapa cuando mamá murió. Recuerdo que Buffy lo buscó incansable mente y le llamó a todos los números de contacto que había dejado y nunca nos llamó… si ese es todo el interés que va a mostrar, no debo preocuparme. _

_Pero conociéndolo vendrá sólo para que sus conocidos no lo vean mal por abandonar a su hija, tampoco creo que quiera quedarse aquí en Sunnydale así que estoy temiendo lo peor. Él sólo pensar que me pueda alejar de aquí me quita el sueño, no quiero ni pensar en alejarme de Spike. No creo que podría vivir mucho alejada de Spike. Él es lo único que tengo, el único en el que puedo confiar, en único que no me mentiría por cruel que la verdad pueda ser, mi único amigo…uno genuino y no uno con el que los monjes me juntaron al crear ponerme en este mundo…_

_También sé que yo soy todo lo que él tiene, su única amiga, la única en todo el mundo que lo quiere y se preocupa por él así como él por mí. Nos tenemos sólo uno al otro. Nos pertenecemos mutuamente y no sobreviviremos separados nunca. ¡JAMAS!_

_Bueno, pronto veremos lo que sucederá. Por lo pronto, hoy iré a ver una maratón de zombis con Spike y me muero de ganas porque empiece. Yo sé que él también está emocionado (aunque nunca lo admitiría). Hemos estado esperando esta maratón desde hace semanas!!! Te mantendré al tanto de todo, Dawn._

La joven chica dejó la pluma con la que estaba escribiendo de lado, cerró su diario y lo guardó en un cajón de su escritorio bajo un falso fondo que había colocado hace poco tiempo para evitar que alguien husmeara en sus cosas privadas, después de lo que había pasado hace una semana se había vuelto muy desconfiada.

Luego de asegurar el falso fondo del cajón, la joven se levantó de su silla y se apresuró a salir de su habitación con dirección al baño, se le estaba haciendo tarde para la maratón y no quería llegar tarde.

Saliendo de su habitación se encontró con algo que hubiera preferido evitar: Faith.

"¿Aun en pijama, Dawnie? Pero si ya pasan de las tres de la tarde" dijo la Cazadora en un tono alegre.

"Bueno, no todos contamos con un despertador sobrenatural integrado… tampoco resistimos tan pocas horas de sueño como tú." Dijo Dawn con un evidente gesto de disgusto en su rostro.

"¿Pues que estuviste haciendo anoche?" preguntó Faith algo incisiva.

"No es lo que yo estuve haciendo sino lo que _tú_ estuviste haciendo. Las paredes de esta casa son muy delgadas, ¿Sabes? y no me parece bien que traigas a cada sujeto con le que te topas a esta casa… podría ser peligroso."

"Bueno, no tienes de que preocuparte, tengo la fuerza de diez hombres, ¿lo olvidas?"

"No es tu seguridad por la que estoy preocupada, sino por las personas que viven en esta casa, incluyéndome. No puedes saber si el sujeto no es un pervertido que intentará entrar a la habitación de Willow y Tara o a la mía cuando tú no te estás revolcando con él. Por si no lo sabias, nosotras no tenemos la fuerza de diez hombres." Y dicho esto la chica caminó sin detenerse hasta el baño y azotó la puerta detrás de ella, dejando a Faith completamente pasmada por sus palabras, preguntándose cuando era que la Pequeña y dulce Dawnie se había vuelto tan mordaz.

En la cripta de Spike…

Dawn entreabrió lentamente la puerta, asomándose hacia dentro de la oscura cripta, tratando de asegurarse de que los rayos del sol no tostaran repentinamente a su amigo. Dado que el sol aun estaba adornando el cielo, el probablemente aun estaba en cama, pero nunca está de más ser cuidadoso. Y además, ella no quería que la velada de zombis incluyera heridas serias causadas por su descuido. Una vez que se aseguró que no había peligro abrió la puerta completamente y entro a la cripta, cerrando la puerta con cuidado de no hacer ruido una vez que estuvo adentro.

Se suponía que Dawn debía llegar hasta dentro de una hora, que era cuando la noche de maratón de películas de zombis comenzaba, pero ella ya no soportaba estar en su casa. Entre Faith y los problemas psicológicos de Willow, terminaría por volverse loca. Pero siendo honestos esas no eran las únicas razones por las que había llegado antes. Alguna vez oyó a su hermana quejarse en voz alta sobre el hecho de que Spike dormía desnudo y de cómo seria la última vez que entraría precipitadamente en medio del día en busca de información, y eso era suficiente para llenarla de curiosidad y que no pudiera resistirse a la tentación, claro que ella estaba enamorada de él, así que eso le daba algo de lógica a su curiosidad.

Luego de echar un vistazo alrededor de la cripta, Dawn terminó desilusionándose. Ya había un gran plato de palomitas y varias otras frituras sobre la tumba de piedra en el centro de la cripta, sin mencionar que la televisión ya estaba sintonizada en el canal por donde pasaría la tan esperada maratón, lo que indicaba de él ya estaba despierto, pero como la chica curiosa que Dawn era, no podía quedarse con la duda. Sigilosamente, la chica se acercó al agujero en el suelo que hacia de entrada hacia el nivel inferior y hacia la habitación de Spike, se arrodilló frente al agujero y asomó levemente su cabeza para echar un vistazo a lo que Spike estaba haciendo. Su corazón casi se detuvo por la sorpresa de lo que estaba viendo.

En el nivel inferior, Spike se estaba preparando para subir y terminar de arreglar todo para la maratón. Podía sentir que faltaba poco para que el sol se pusiera y no debía faltar mucho para que la Pequeña llegara. Todavía tenia que ir a comprar su cantidad habitual de sangre para toda la noche y el día siguiente y se había quedado sin cigarrillos, así que también debía comprarlos antes de que Dawn llegara. Spike se había quitado su camiseta y sus botas antes de irse a dormir temprano ese día, y ahora estaba despojándose de la última prenda que llevaba, sus pantalones sucios. Normalmente se los hubiera quitado antes de dormir, pero el patrullaje al que fue arrastrado anoche lo había dejado exhausto y lo ultimo que pasó por su mente fue dormir cómodo con tal de simplemente dormir. Él nunca había sentido la necesidad de usar ropa interior de ninguna clase así que una vez que se quitó los pantalones no había nada que lo cubriera, y Dawn tenía una perfecta vista desde donde se encontraba.

En este momento Dawn se sentía aliviada de que la televisión se encontrara encendida a un volumen considerable, de no haber sido así, Spike hubiera podido oír el ritmo del palpitar acelerado de su corazón. Sentía casi como si fuera a salirse de su pecho e irse caminando y sintió como todo su cuerpo comenzó a calentarse y como su respiración se aceleraba poco a poco, aunque ella tratara de controlarla, pero no podía evitar sus reacciones. Tenia una vista perfecta de Spike en toda su gloria, simplemente parado ahí reflexionando sobre que ponerse.

Spike estaba parado en medio de su habitación, desnudo mirando hacia su colección de ropa, tratando de decidir que combinación de negro y rojo quería usar esta noche justo cuando escuchó un ruido de algo cayendo que provenía del nivel superior, Dawn había estado tan concentrada en su pequeño papel como _observadora_ que por accidente había tirado su celular fuera de su bolsa. Rápidamente Spike se puso unos jeans negros, y por su natural sentido de preservación de vampiro que siempre lo tenia algo paranoico se acercó hacia las escaleras que conectaban ese nivel con el otro, sin siquiera preocupándose por abrochar sus pantalones o subir su cremallera.

Una vez que subió las escaleras y echó un leve vistazo alrededor de su cripta en busca de algún peligro o alguien buscando problemas, vio a Dawn parada frente a la puerta con su mano izquierda en la perilla y su otra mano sosteniendo sin cuidado su bolsa, en el suelo justo bajo su bolsa se veía el celular y rápidamente entendió que la chica había tirado su celular por accidente mientras entraba a la cripta.

"Veo que llegaste temprano, bomboncito. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿La Cazadora te volvió a aburrir con sus charlas sobre lo que es bueno y lo que no?" Spike dijo algo tranquilizado al ver que sólo había sido una falsa alarma y acercándose a su refrigerador para agarrar una cerveza.

"Algo por el estilo" dijo Dawn con la voz algo entre cortada, las imágenes de Spike desnudo aun flotaban por su cabeza y eso aun la tenia algo nerviosa.

"¿Quieres algo?" dijo Spike sacando su cerveza del refrigerador y abriéndola mientras hablaba.

"Talvez mas al rato" dijo Dawn con su tono nervioso de voz aun gobernándola, algo que Spike no pasó por alto.

Spike volteó a verla mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza, su normalmente pálido rostro estaba ahora completamente sonrojado y podía ver un claro nerviosismo en su modo de actuar, ella ni siquiera se había introducido en la cripta y adueñado del sillón de Spike como usualmente lo hacia y en lugar de eso continuaba parada frente a la puerta, sosteniendo nerviosamente su celular que acababa de recoger y parecía haber olvidado meterlo de vuelta a su bolsa.

"¿Te sientes bien, amor? Te ves algo tensa esta noche."

"No, si. Estoy bien." se apresuró a decir la chica. "Es sólo que…" no pudo encontrar las palabras para continuar una vez que su vista se posó sobre los pantalones de Spike, o más bien sus pantalones desabrochados.

Spike notó la mirada fija de la chica en algún punto y casi impulsivamente la siguió hasta llegar a la cremallera desabrochada de sus pantalones. Con todo lo que había pasado se le había olvidado por completo que sus pantalones no estaban cerrados. Rápidamente dejó su cerveza de lado y se abrochó el botón de sus pantalones para luego subirse la cremallera.

"Um… ¿Por qué no te sientas y comes algo en lo que yo termino de vestirme, Pequeña?" Dijo esto mientras quitaba algunas frazadas que estaban sobre el sillón y las puso en el suelo a un lado de la tumba de piedra en el centro de la cripta, luego se acercó hacia el agujero y bajó hacia su habitación… en ningún momento miró a Dawn, estaba demasiado avergonzado y lo único que quería hacer en este momento era pretender que nada había pasado.

La noche había pasado tranquila, ambos estaban sentados en el sillón, un poco apretados, pero cómodos mirando una película tras otra, ninguno parecía muy asustado hasta que comenzó resident evil y fue entonces que Dawn se alteró un poco. Jamás había visto esa película porque Buffy siempre creyó que eso podría hacerle mucho daño, desde siempre había tratado a Dawn como si fuera de cristal, pero su actitud sobre protectora se había incrementado desde la muerte de su mamá. Y cada vez que un zombi salía de la nada, Dawn abrazaba fuertemente a Spike como impulso. Al parecer ambos habían dejado atrás el pequeño incidente de hacia un rato, pero Dawn jamás olvidaría el vistazo que pudo echarle a Spike….

Continuará…


	4. Goodbye

_**=Buffy, The Vampire Slayer=**_

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Buffy ni de Ángel…. Ellos les pertenecen al gran Dios Joss Whedom que todos adoramos XD.

**A/N:** ok, esta vez no les puse todas las advertencias, pero ya saben como está la cosa, no? Bueno, me he tardado un poco en actualizar pero le aseguro que tengo una excusa muy buena, lo juro!!!!! n_n Ok, ya les dejo leer mi historia y no olviden comentarla, díganme si les gusta y si no, ok?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(4º "Adiós")**

Spike estaba recostado en su cama. Mirando fijamente al techo, con una inexpresiva mirada en su rostro. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados. Su cuerpo se sentía exhausto, pero su mente no lo dejaba dormir. Desde la noche en que Buffy había dado su vida para salvar el mundo, Spike no había tenido un decente día de descanso. De hecho, le dolía tanto que no estaba seguro de cómo seguir con su existencia. Era más que sólo el dolor de la muerte de Buffy y el hoyo que se había formado dentro de él lo que lo mantenía despierto todo el tiempo. Era la culpa lo que lo carcomía desde adentro.

Volteó a ver hacia su lado izquierdo, Dawn estaba durmiendo placidamente a su lado, tan pacíficamente… y la promesa que le había hecho a Buffy vino a su mente en un instante. Si tan sólo hubiera aguantado un poco más y protegido a Dawn como dijo que lo haría, ella no habría tenido que saltar a esa energía y talvez, sólo talvez, ella estaría viva ahora.

Él se giró a verla más detenidamente mientras dormía. Un mechón de cabello estaba en su angelical rostro, y suavemente él lo retiró teniendo cuidado de no despertarla. Se veía tan tranquila que él no tuvo el corazón para traerla de vuelta a esta cruel realidad. Y su culpa regresó más fuerte.

Buffy lo había dejado a cargo de proteger a la pequeña Dawnie, a él… un detestable y desalmando monstruo. Pero ella había creído en el y lo hizo prometer que la protegería a toda costa, él sabia que Buffy había hecho mal… su demonio interior estaba clamando por arrancarle su pequeña garganta, y él estaba aterrorizado de que algún día ese demonio tomara el control y la Pequeña terminara pagando el precio de la estupidez de su hermana mayor.

Aun sabiendo que Dawn podría correr peligro, el no podía alejarse y no era sólo por la promesa que le había hecho a la hermana mayor, era por la Pequeña… jamás creyó que la niña fuera a escabullirse dentro de su inerte corazón, pero eso era exactamente lo que había pasado. No podía alejarse porque entonces ella estaría realmente sola, él era lo único que le quedaba y lo sabia perfectamente. Los malditos Scoobies simplemente se habían distanciado de ella… y él en cambio no podía alejarse de ella. No sólo por el sufrimiento que le pueda causar, sino por su propio sufrimiento, ahora no podía estar sin Dawn, cuando ella no estaba cerca era como si el tiempo se detuviera y cada segundo durara una eternidad en la que su ansiedad se incrementaba.

Spike se puso de pie cautelosamente para no despertar a la Pequeña y agarrando su abrigo salió de la cripta para estirar las piernas.

Spike vagaba sin rumbo por el cementerio, esperando aliviar el dolor en su corazón golpeando algo demoníaco hasta volverlo una pulpa ensangrentada. Sin embargo, las cosas que normalmente se amontonaban en la noche parecían haber desaparecido en un momento. Todo parecía tranquilo y normal. Él supuso que ellos preferían mantenerse al margen por un tiempo, dadas las recientes circunstancias y con lo mucho que a Faith le gustaba salir a cazar, estaba seguro de que todos los demonios en la ciudad estarían aterrados, metidos en sus agujeros y deseando que Buffy jamás se hubiera ido. No importa cuanto llegaran a odiar a Buffy, ella no se obsesionaba con la cacería y les daba a los demonios cierta clase de respiro y libertad. Él suspiró y dejó de caminar. Había terminado frente a su tumba de nuevo. Ahí estaba ella, yaciendo al lado de su querida madre, Joyce. Esperaba que ambas estuvieran juntas, en donde quiera que estuvieran.

Spike se dejó caer al suelo frente a su tumba, sus rodillas descansaban en la fresca tierra y sacó una botella, bebiendo un gran sorbo de ella, esperando que para el momento en que se vaciara, el hubiera podido entumecer el dolor que estaba sintiendo. Tocó la inscripción en relieve de su lápida con las yemas de sus dedos y comenzó a recordar.

Las imágenes flotaban en su cabeza y cada imagen hizo que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. No había nada que pudiera hacer para evitar la caída de ellas, no podía hacer nada más que llorar, pero eso no parecía detener las imágenes que continuaban acechándolo. Ahí estaba él, yaciendo en el suelo, sangre salía de la herida que el cuchillo le había hecho en su espalda. Se había quedado ahí, desorientado por la caída y mirando a la torre. No pudo hacer nada más que mirar mientras Buffy se lanzaba de la orilla de la torre y caía en el portal. Él luchó valientemente por levantarse, para de algún modo salvar a las dos chicas que significaban todo para él. Pero todo lo que pudo hacer fue permanecer ahí y mirar como ella sacrificaba su vida por él, por la Pequeña, por sus amigos y por el mundo entero. Pero los había dejado solos a cambio, y más lo mataba el recordar que la Pequeña se sentía igual que él. Tomó otro trago de alcohol, dejando que le quemara la garganta. Ese sentimiento era una especie de castigo así como también una especie de escape.

"Sé que ya estás muerto, así que no puedo decir que eso te va a matar. Pero si te va a hacer mucho daño." Dijo una voz detrás de él obligándolo a voltear para ver de quien provenía. Dawn estaba detrás de él, mirándolo como si fuera un gatito que se acabara de ahogar, y así se sentía.

Rápidamente se levantó y secó sus lágrimas, acercadose a Dawn.

"¿Qué haces aquí, amor?" dijo él con la voz aun partida por su llanto.

"Desperté y no te vi, supuse que estarías aquí."

"Sólo estiraba las piernas, pequeña."

"Spike, no tienes que ser fuerte todo el tiempo. Se que la extrañas y está bien. Yo también la extraño, pero no estás sólo, me tienes a mí. Y si compartimos el dolor, talvez no sea tan fuerte."

Spike la miro atónito, la Pequeña se había vuelto muy sabia y tan madura de un momento a otro. Y tenia razón, talvez Buffy ya no estaba, pero ellos si y tenían que vivir su vida.

"Talvez el dolor nunca se irá, siempre la extrañaremos. Pero ella no querría que nuestra vida se centrara en su muerte, la recordaremos y estaremos bien." dijo mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos azules.

"claro que estaremos bien, Pastelito. Ya lo verás" y dicho esto abrazó a Dawn, limpiando sus lágrimas dulcemente. "Volvamos a la cripta, amor." Dicho esto ambos miraron hacia la tumba de Buffy con la misma mirada, intentarían seguir adelante y para eso necesitaban hacer algo más…

"Adiós, Buffy." Dawn tocó una vez más la tumba de su hermana antes de caminar hacia Spike de nuevo.

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la cripta con la intención de volver a dormir, lo necesitaban más que nunca.

*********************************************************************************************

A la mañana siguiente, Dawn corría hacia su casa. Se le había hecho tarde y lo más seguro era que ya todos en la casa hubieran notado su ausencia. Así que no veía el caso a trepar por la enredadera de madera en el muro del patio trasero hasta su habitación. Normalmente regresaba temprano en la mañana para que nadie se diera cuenta de sus escapadas nocturnas, pero esta vez se había quedado dormida y estaba segura de que tanto Willow como Tara la esperaba en la sala para regañarla y era casi seguro que Faith se les uniría, sólo para sentirse importante.

Pero al cruzar la puerta lo que vio fue mucho peor.

"¡Papá! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" dijo sorprendida al ver al hombre en la sala, sentado en el sillón y bebiendo café junto con Willow y Tara. Faith parecía haberse zafado del encuentro familiar.

"¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Recibí una llamada de tu colegio diciendo que tu hermana había muerto" dijo algo incrédulo e irritado. "¿eso es cierto?"

"Si." dijo casi como un suspiro, bajando su mirada al suelo, que de pronto parecía muy interesante.

"¿Por qué no me llamaste?" dijo bastante ofendido cosa que le molestó mucho a Dawn, quien levantó la mirada directo a encontrar a la de su padre.

"¿No te llamé? Lo intenté todos los días, pero cada teléfono que nos habías dejado para comunicarnos estaba fuera de servicio." Dijo levantando la voz furiosa, pero ahí no se iba a detener, la furia había llegado y lo único que podía hacer era desahogarse. "Pero claro, ¿Cómo esperar que llamaras para saber como estábamos si ni siquiera pudiste llamarnos cuando mamá murió y Buffy tuvo que hacerse cargo de todo? Tampoco tuviste la amabilidad de llamarnos o ayudarnos cuando se nos acabó el dinero y Buffy tuvo que comenzar a trabajar en un puesto de hamburguesas. ¡¡Preferías estar en quien-sabe-donde con la mujerzuela de tu secretaria!!"

"¡Dawn!" fue lo único que una atemorizada Willow dijera antes de ser interrumpida por los gritos del padre.

"¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme en ese tono, jovencita? No tienes el derecho de hablarme a mi o a Cynthia de ese modo. Soy tu padre y me debes respeto." Dijo con un tono autoritario levantándose para enfrentar a la chica, pero ella no se dejó intimidar… después de todo vivía en la boca del infierno.

"Perdiste ese derecho el día que te fuiste de la casa y nos dejaste desamparadas a las tres. No tienes ningún derecho de ordenarme nada y mucho menos puedes obligarme a que te respete solo porque me gritas y crees que me intimidas. Y para que lo sepas, siempre estuvimos mejor sin ti." Dijo aun más furiosa la morena.

"Claro, y mira lo que pasó: tu madre y tu hermana están muertas. Y ahora, te guste o no, estoy aquí ahora."

"No te quiero cerca, vete con tu Cynthia a España o a Londres o a donde te de la gana, pero no te quiero aquí, estoy bien sin ti aquí con Willow y Tara."

"Claro que no. No vivirás más con estas dos mujeres que no son de tu familia y…" dijo antes de ser interrumpido.

"Bueno, talvez no tengo su sangre pero ellas son mi familia y confió más en ellas que en ti."

"Eso no me interesa, legalmente yo soy tu familia y yo soy el que está a cargo de ti, no hay nada que puedas hacer al respecto." Dawn se enojaba cada vez más.

"Que seas mi padre no significa que estés a cargo de mi. No eres mi jefe y no tienes ninguna autoridad sobre mi." Dijo con una sonrisa retadora hacia su padre.

"Bueno, entonces supongo que las cosas cambiarán ahora que la corte me ha nombrado tu tutor legal y me ha dado todo el poder sobre ti." La sonrisa de Dawn se desvaneció al oír esto y pronto su rostro reflejó su sorpresa.

"No puedes hacer eso, no puedes mudarte aquí. Willow y Tara ya viven aquí y…" fue interrumpida abruptamente por la implacable voz de su padre.

"No, ya no. hace dos horas se fue el camión de la mudanza con todas sus cosas… en esta casa no hay espacio más que para tu verdadera familia." Dijo esto con una sonrisa realizada en su rostro, mientras la sorprendida niña volteaba a ver a las dos chicas que no habían podido moverse o hablar desde que la pelea comenzó.

"¿Eso es verdad?" dijo casi como un suspiro… no podía creer lo que oía y su frustración sólo aumentó cuando vio a las dos brujas asentir.

"Es que él es tu padre y tiene una orden de la corte." Dijo Tara poniendo su mejor esfuerzo para no tartamudear por los nervios.

"Pero no tienen que irse."

"Si tienen que." Dawn volvió a dirigir su atención a su padre que aun mantenía su sonrisa de satisfacción por imponer su voluntad en la vida de Dawn. "A no ser que quieran ser sacadas a la fuerza por la policía que vendría en menos de 5 minutos si yo así lo quiero." Dejó de sonreír y se puso serio. "Depende de ti, primor. Déjalas ir o la policía las sacará"

Dawn se vio acorralada y por supuesto que no quería que sacaran de ese modo a Willow y Tara, aunque estuviera enojada con ellas, no significaba de las quisiera humillar así, así que sólo se limitó a bajar la mirada hacia el suelo y poner los brazos a sus constados, rindiéndose. Tara y Willow no esperaron ni dos segundos para acercarse a ella a tratar de consolarla.

"No te preocupes, aun podemos venir a visitarte." Dijo Willow abrazándola fuertemente.

"Y además podemos ir al cine y a comer helados juntos." Dijo Tara con una gran sonrisa.

"No, no pueden." Las tres voltearon a ver al hombre detrás de ellas. "Mi hija mayor murió por culpa de ustedes y los demás de sus amiguitos, no dejaré que también influencien a mi pequeña Dawn. Me encargaré de que ninguno de ustedes vuelva a verla nunca más."

"¿Qué? ¡No puedes hacer eso!" dijo Dawn de nuevo furiosa.

"Puedo y lo haré. Haré lo necesario para mantenerte segura. Despídete para que se vayan antes de que llame a la policía."

Willow y Tara voltearon a ver resignadas a Dawn, dándole un fuerte abrazo que les partió el corazón a las tres… y mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas las brujas dijeron tristemente:

"Adiós."

Continuará…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **ok, ese fue el 4º capitulo, por favor dejen sus comentarios, no para recibir elogios, sino para saber si la historia se está leyendo, esta bien?

**P.D.** en la parte en que Spike y Dawn están en la cama (que Spike no puede dormir) aclaro, NO TUVIERON SEXO, el asunto es completamente PLATÓNICO... por ahora. ¬_¬


	5. My house, my rules

_**=Buffy, The Vampire Slayer=**_

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Buffy ni de Ángel…. Ellos les pertenecen al gran Dios Joss Whedom que todos adoramos XD.

**A/N:** ok, esta vez no les puse todas las advertencias, pero ya saben como está la cosa, no? Bueno, me he tardado un poco en actualizar pero le aseguro que tengo una excusa muy buena, lo juro!!!!! n_n Ok, ya les dejo leer mi historia y no olviden comentarla, díganme si les gusta y si no, ok?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(5º "****Mi casa, mis reglas****") **

Dawn entraba a su casa a mitad del día y al abrir la puerta lo primero que encontró fue a su padre evidentemente enojado con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, mirándola fijamente. Ella sin inmutarse, cerró la puerta con toda tranquilidad y volvió a mirarlo.

"¿Tienes idea de la hora que es?" dijo su padre con una voz intimidante.

"Si. Deben ser algo así como las 2, ¿no?" dijo ella totalmente tranquila.

"Saliste sin avisarme a las 6 de la tarde ayer. ¿Dónde diablos has estado?"

"Eso no es algo que te incumba." Dijo dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras, pasando al lado de su padre sin siquiera volteando a verlo.

Hank tomó a Dawn por el brazo y la jaló, haciéndola que volteara a verlo.

"No te zafarás tan fácilmente de esto. Soy tu padre y no puedes salir de la casa sin pedir permiso, ni mucho menos sin avisarme." Hank seguía firme, pero no paresia intimidar en lo absoluto a su hija.

"¿Y que es lo que harás al respecto? ¿Mandarme a mi habitación sin cenar? Ya lo haz intentado y siempre logro salirme con la mía. Afróntalo, no tienes ningún poder sobre mi." Dicho esto se liberó del agarre de su padre corrió hacia el piso de arriba, para luego azotar su puerta y poner el cerrojo.

Hank seguía parado inmóvil, pasmado por las palabras de su hija, a la que recordaba como una niña dulce y tierna, pero lo que más lo había impactado era que ella tenía razón. Por semanas enteras había tratado de establecer su autoridad con cualquier castigo que le viniera a la mente: encerrarla en su habitación, dejarla sin cenar, no dejarle salir con sus amigas, confiscar cualquier aparato que ella usara con frecuencia como su computadora o el teléfono… pero nada parecía funcionar, la niña siempre parecía encontrar un modo de hacer lo que le placiera y lograr salirse del castigo con gran facilidad. No tenia idea de adonde iba su hija por las noches. Temía que ella estuviera en una relación peligrosa o que fuera a algún lado a drogarse o a beber. Y para colmo había recibido una llamada de la directora de la escuela diciendo que Dawn estaba faltando mucho a ha escuela y que cuando iba provocaba toda clase de peleas e insultaba a los maestros. Lo peor era que ella no intentaba ocultar que faltaba a clases, viniendo a casa en horas en las que debería estar estudiando, como hoy. Ya no la conocía y no sabia que hacer para controlarla.

*********************************************************************************************

Dawn había entrado como un tornado a su habitación, azotando la puerta detrás de ella y poniendo el cerrojo, caminando furiosa por todas partes.

"¿Quién se cree que es para intentar controlarme así? ¡Es un tonto si cree que lo va a lograr tan fácil!" dijo mientras se despojaba de su ropa y se metía rápidamente al baño para tomar una ducha.

Esta vez no había estado con Spike. Había ido a una fiesta en casa de unos amigos y se estaba divirtiendo demasiado como para irse. Cuando se dio cuenta ya era muy tarde y ella estaba muy ebria para irse sola así que llamó a Spike para que fuera por ella y él la llevó directo a su cripta… era probable que la estuviera regañando todo el camino de la fiesta a su cripta pero ella estaba demasiado ebria para recordarlo. ¡Dios! No podía creer cuanto le dolía la cabeza.

Después de bañarse y vestirse, Dawn fue directo al botiquín y tomó dos aspirinas. Antes de poder regresar a su habitación logró escuchar voces que provenían de la sala, ¿Su padre tenia visitas? No era muy probable, pero ¿Qué más podía ser?

Cautelosamente bajó las escaleras y logró ver a varios hombres reunidos en la sala. Unos eran grandes y musculosos y tenían la apariencia de ser cadeneros de algún club nocturno, también había unos con gabardinas que le recordaron la apariencia de los espías de televisión, y había otros vestidos con trajes negros y gafas, parecían pingüinos en grande.

Dawn no pudo evitar reír levemente a este pensamiento, siendo descubierta por su padre y por todos los presentes.

"¿Esta es la chica?" preguntó uno de los hombres grandes.

"Así es." Respondió seriamente el padre de Dawn.

"No se ve tan problemática. Es sólo una niña." Dijo el otro hombre musculoso.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué hace toda esta gente en mi casa?" dijo Dawn obviamente enojada por el comentario despectivo de ser llamada niña.

"Esta gente trabaja ahora para mi." Dijo seriamente Hank acercándose a su hija.

"¿Ah, si? ¿En que exactamente? Porque no veo como puedan ayudarte a vender bienes raíces."

"No, ellos tienen un trabajo más importante. A partir de ahora ellos se encargarán de vigilarte." Dijo dibujando una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

"¡¿Qué?! Debes estar bromeando. No secesito que me vigilen." Dijo Dawn aun sin creer lo que estaba diciendo su padre.

"Tú sola me obligaste a hacer esto. Dices que no tengo ningún poder sobre ti, ¿no? Bueno, quizás así logres respetarme un poco. Estas personas no se te despegarán de ahora en adelante y no te dejaran ir a ningún lado que yo no les haya indicado que puedes ir o hablar con nadie que yo no te haya dado permiso. A partir de ahora yo soy el que pone las reglas."

"¡No puedes hacer eso! ¡No tienes derecho!"

"Creo que ya dejamos claro que puedo y lo haré."

"¡No! ¡No es justo!"

"Siento que pienses así. Pero es mi casa, mis reglas. Debiste pensar eso antes de dejar de ir a la escuela. Mis amigos aquí se asegurarán de que vayas de la casa a la escuela y de la escuela a la casa directamente y a ningún lugar más."

Dawn estaba furiosa por lo que me estaba haciendo su padre, pero no podía negar que se lo merecía, volteó a ver la puerta y notó que había una nueva cerradura electrónica, así que no podía salir corriendo de la casa. Volvió a ver a su padre, le echó una mirada furiosa y tranquilamente subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, para luego azotar la puerta tras de ella.

Estaba furiosa, su padre no sólo la había alejado de Willow y Tara, le había prohibido las llamadas de larga distancia a Inglaterra, así que tampoco había podido hablar con Giles y al parecer ahora ya no podría ver a Spike. Poco a poco se estaba encargando de quitarle todos los motivos para desear continuar con vida… comenzaba a pensar que talvez todo estaría mucho mejor si ella hubiera saltado en vez de Buffy, ¿Qué tan malo podría ser volver a ser una bola de energía mística a comparación de esto?

Repentinamente, antes de que pudiera seguir con sus melancólicos pensamientos, su celular comenzó a sonar con un tono de Metallica. Tenía un tono diferente para cada uno de sus contactos y este era el de Spike así que se apresuró a tomar el teléfono y a contestar aun con la voz quebrada por el coraje intentando parecer lo más normal, pero Spike notó que algo estaba mal al instante.

"¿Qué sucede, Pastelito?" dijo preocupado del otro lado de la bocina.

"Nada, estoy bien." dijo convencida de su buena actuación.

"Dawn…" Spike sabía que algo la molestaba y no quería que se lo guardara, podría hacerle mucho daño.

Dawn suspiro resignada al ver que no era tan buena actriz como se consideraba.

"Es mi padre, se está poniendo imposible."

"¿Esto no tiene nada que ver con que faltaste a la escuela por tu pequeña juerga de anoche?" Spike estaba reclamándole otra vez.

"Supongo que por eso y porque no lo trato muy bien últimamente."

"¿Y que es lo que hizo?"

"Te lo cuento cuando vaya a la cripta en un rato, ¿si?"

"Si quieres yo puedo ir para allá… cuando anochezca." Dijo Spike notando aun un poco extraña a Dawn.

"¿Y arriesgarme a que mi padre te corra? ¡Ni soñarlo! Nos vemos esta noche, tengo algo para ti."

"Está bien, nos vemos entonces, pequeña."

Sin dar una despedida, Dawn colgó el teléfono y se puso a buscar entre los cajones de su escritorio, incansablemente.

*********************************************************************************************

Dawn se había esperado a que todas las demás luces de la casa estuvieran apagadas, en lo que a su padre respectaba, ella estaba dormida desde hacia ya un buen rato. Así que abrió la ventana de su habitación y bajó por la enredadera de madera con total facilidad y sigilo, no por nada lo había hecho ya muchas veces. Se había propuesto a demostrarle a su padre que un montón de niñeras súper desarrolladas no podrían detenerla ni hacerla quedarse en casa como una prisionera.

Sigilosamente, caminó hasta la puerta de la cerca del patio trasero y salio sonriendo para sus adentros por no haber sido detenida aun… y eso que sus niñeras eran unos profesionales, ¿he?

Conforme iba caminando por la calle fue notando que alguien la seguía muy de cerca, era uno de esos sujetos con aspecto de espía. Dawn sonrió para sus adentros, este sujeto se creía un ninja o algo así, pero si ella lo había logrado descubrir, no debía ser tan bueno.

Después de dar varias vueltas por toda la zona, logró perder al hombre… o al menos eso fue lo que pensó. Al dar vuelta a una esquina el sujeto la emboscó, poniéndola contra la pared bruscamente.

"¿Ibas a algún lado, primor?" dijo en un tono macabro con una sonrisa retorcida dibujada en los labios, haciendo que Dawn se sintiera algo nerviosa.

"N-no. a ni-ningún lado, yo… yo sólo…"

"¿Por qué tan nerviosa? No me digas que me tienes miedo." Dijo manteniendo su retorcida sonrisa.

"Claro que no. Y-yo he visto cosas mucho más aterradoras." Estaba paralizada por el horrible escalofrío que recorría su espalda.

"Ah, menos mal, por un momento pensé que no te agradaba" dijo mientras pasaba su mano por el cabello de Dawn, llegando a su hombro.

"¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo?" dijo intentando soltarse del agarre del hombre.

"Vamos, no me digas que no lo has pensado. Te vi mirándome en la sala esta tarde."

El hombre la mantenía sujeta firmemente mientras intentaba besarla, cuando Dawn logró mover su pierna y golpeó al sujeto en la entrepierna, y mientras él se retorcía de dolor en el suelo ella salió corriendo.

*********************************************************************************************

Spike estaba caminando de un lado a otro algo preocupado, el había entendido que Dawn llegaría en cuanto el sol se pusiera, eso había sido ya hace un par de horas y Dawn aun no aparecía, tampoco contestaba a su celular y eso lo ponía aun mas nervioso, pero le daba miedo que ella llegara mientras él saliera a buscarla así que por un rato más se quedaría esperando.

Cuando Dawn entró a la cripta Spike volteó rápidamente hacia la puerta y antes de poder decir lo preocupado que lo tenía se quedó sin habla al verla, su cabello estaba desarreglado, su ropa estaba algo sucia, sus ojos estaban hinchados y rojos por llorar y estaba más pálida que él mismo.

Rápidamente se acercó a ella y envolvió sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de ella para confortarla, cerró la puerta con un brazo y la condujo hasta el sofá para que se sentara.

"¿Qué pasó? ¿Te hirieron?" Spike trataba de que se calmara, pero no podía pensar en que alguien le hubiera hacho algo a su pequeña.

Dawn levantó la mirada hacia Spike, intentó tranquilizarse un poco al ver cuan preocupado estaba, suspiro un poco y secando sus lágrimas dijo:

"Umm, no. no me pasó nada."

"¿Entonces porque estás así?"

Dawn se apartó de su abrazo suspiró una vez más para intentar tranquilizarse por completo para poder explicarle todo a Spike, verlo así de preocupado la hacia sentir feliz por un lado, pero por el otro sentía un nudo en el estomago al ver esa expresión en su rostro.

"Mi padre contrató a unos sujetos para vigilarme y encargarse de que no saliera de casa…"

"Tu padre si que tocó fondo, ¿no es así?" interrumpió Spike un poco menos preocupado y con su media sonrisa característica.

"Eso creo." Dijo algo tristemente.

"Pero supongo que eso no es lo que te tiene así, ¿oh, si?"

"No. lo que pasó fue que uno de los sujetos estaba siguiéndome, intenté perderlo pero cuando me di cuenta estaba frente a mi y me puso contra la pared…"

A Spike no le agradaba el rumbo por el que estaba yendo la conversación, el sólo imaginarse que alguien le pusiera una mano encima a la Pequeña le hacia hervir la sangre y le entró una incontenible urgencia por golpear al culpable.

"¿Te hizo algo el infeliz?" dijo muy enojado.

"No, no. estoy bien. Él… lo intentó, pero lo golpee y me escapé."

Un gran alivio recorrió a Spike por completo al oírla decir eso, el sólo pensar que algún cretino hubiera puesto sus manos sobre ella cuando él le había prometido a su hermana cuidarla a toda costa lo hacia sentir una furia que hacia mucho no sentía. Había estado a punto de ir a casa de la Pequeña y golpear a todo ser viviente que encontrara, sin importarle un segundo el dolor de cabeza infernal que sufriría al intentarlo.

"Entonces estás bien." dijo para asegurarse.

"Si, estoy bien. Pero…" las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus enrojecidos ojos de nuevo. "¡Pero me asusté mucho!" Ella se precipito hacia los brazos de Spike, tomándolo desprevenido, y él envolvió sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de ella. Puso un leve beso en la parte superior de su cabeza, dejando que su cara se sumiera en el tibio cabello vainilla de la chica.

Continuará…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **ok, ese fue el 5º capitulo, por favor dejen sus comentarios, no para recibir elogios, sino para saber si la historia se está leyendo, esta bien?


	6. Fool for love

_**=Buffy, The Vampire Slayer=**_

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Buffy ni de Ángel…. Ellos les pertenecen al gran Dios Joss Whedom que todos adoramos XD.

**A/N:** bueno, subí tan rapido porque me voy a ir de viaje y quiero dejarles algo de leer por si me tardo en volver, asi que aqui está el siguiente capitulo.....

bien, por fin comienza lo divertido!!! a ver que les parece este capitulo, y como advertencia voy a poner que spike sufre un poco en este capitulo, pero estoy segura que les gustará ^_^

Dejen sus reviews!!!!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(6º "Ansias de amor") **

"Te vas a quedar aquí mientras me encargo de esto, ¿Está bien Pastelito?"

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" dijo levantando la mirada para verlo, apartándose un poco de su abrazo.

"No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargo, ¿bien?" le dijo con una leve sonrisa y guiñándole el ojo, no quería que notara lo molesto que estaba con el idiota de su padre por meter a unos completos extraños a la casa Summers y dejarlos a cargo de una chica tan hermosa como Dawn. Hasta un tonto como Xander Harris sabría que eso no terminaría bien.

"Pero mi papá estará furioso porque me salí otra vez. No puedo quedarme aquí, es capaz de ir a la policía y decir que alguien me secuestro. Y tú tienes tu chip, ¿recuerdas? No quiero meterte en problemas"

"Oye, escúchame. Tú no me metes en problemas, yo me meto en problemas por gusto, ¿recuerdas? No te preocupes por este Gran Malo y deja que me encargue de ti, ¿bien?"

Dawn sólo pudo asentir con una tímida sonrisa.

"Gracias." Ella le sonrió… y él casi pudo jurar que sintió su corazón latir.

"No es nada, pequeña." Él le regresó la sonrisa mientras secaba dulcemente sus lágrimas.

"_Spike es el único que realmente se preocupa por mi. Si no fuera por él de seguro ya me habría vuelto loca. Y eso que mi hermana nunca lo trató como se merece."_ Dawn lo miraba fijamente mientras ocupaba su cabeza con todo esto y Spike no pudo evitar notarlo.

Era verdad, él siempre había sabido el sitio que ocupaba en el corazón de la Pequeña, pero últimamente, el modo en que ella lo miraba… es como él siempre esperó que Buffy pudiera mirarlo. Sus ojos hablaban de confianza, y a menos de que estuviera equivocado, de amor. Pero talvez estaba completamente equivocado. Ni siquiera Dru alguna vez lo miró así, y talvez él sólo estaba malinterpretando. Ella era sólo una adolescente, pero se había enterado de que era una llave mística, y había sido perseguida por una diosa infernal, su madre y su hermana habían muerto y ahora tenía que soportar al inepto de su padre. Como si ella realmente pudiera estar pensando en _él_ en todo este caos.

Dawn se levantó y se acercó a la puerta abriéndola y mirando hacia el exterior. Spike la observó y caminó hacia ella rápidamente, siguiendo sus ojos hacia las estrellas.

"Está tan calmado ahí afuera, tan silencioso… como si no estuviera pasando nada más en el mundo." Ella levantó la mirada hacia él, Spike sintió que su corazón se torcía violentamente al ver la triste mirada de ella buscando consuelo.

"Escucha Dawnie, estarás aquí por un tiempo, pero no tanto. Yo me encargaré de ahuyentar a todos esos hombres para que puedas regresar a tu casa tranquilamente. Estarás bien, nada te pasará, no lo permitiría. El viejo Spikey aquí no dejará que ningún malo se te acerque." Entonces destapó una sonrisa… "Excepto por este malvado." Él mordió su labio de modo juguetón como si estuviera tomando un mordisco. Ella lanzó una risita suavemente, las esquinas de su boca subieron. Eso hizo que el corazón de Spike revoloteara… cuando ella estaba triste, él estaba triste… y cuando él la hacia sonreír, era como si el mundo entero se llenara de luz.

"Lo sé. Confío en ti, Spike." Dijo ella con la sonrisa aun dibujada en los labios y dicho esto abrazó a Spike fuertemente como si temiera perderlo. Ella resolló, manteniendo sus lágrimas en control y levantó la mirada hacia él, sonriendo.

"No vas a alimentarme con mapaches y serpientes, ¿verdad?" él la miró lo más serio que pudo, tratando de no reírse.

"¿Qué más crees que podemos encontrar por aquí? Talvez algunas ardillas. ¿Te gusta la carne de ardilla, pequeña?" él rió de eso, empujándola dentro de la cripta, sus manos masajeando los hombros de ella mientras ella se tambaleaba hacia él.

"Sólo estoy bromeando, amor."

"_Oh cielos, ¡me acaba de llamar amor!"_

"Como pasas mas tiempo aquí que en tu propia casa he comprado algunas cosas por si te da hambre. Tengo sopa y espagueti y toda clase de dulces enlatados. Y sabiendo tu extraño gusto, puedes combinar un par. Como pollo y espagueti de tallarines." Compartieron un gesto de nausea y ella simplemente se rió de él.

"No creo estar de humor para experimentar por ahora." Dijo bostezando, tratando de cubrirlo con su mano.

"¿Estás cansada, amor?

"No, no. mi cerebro sólo necesita aire." A su mirada incrédula, ella agregó, "¿Qué? no me siento con ganas de dormir, Spike." Sacó su labio inferior en su mejor puchero, haciéndolo temblar un poco.

Él miró fijamente su boca, sus rosados labios puestos de ese delicioso modo. Él repentinamente tuvo la urgencia de poner ese labio en su boca, para probarlo. Puede que ella sea joven, pero es magníficamente hermosa.

"¿Spike?"

La voz de Dawn capturó su atención de vuelta a ella, y se dio cuenta de que había estado mirando sus labios. Levantó la mirada hacia sus ojos, medio tapados, y algo… libertino… dentro de ellos. Eso calentó su fría sangre a su mismo centro.

"Umm…pequeña, estoy un poco distraído. Ha sido un largo día."

"¿Pero que no los vampiros duermen durante el día? Sólo es media noche."

"Bueno, he estado despierto todo el día encargándome de arreglar un poco la cripta. Como ahora me visita una hermosa dama, este lugar debe estar presentable y todo eso… así que…" sus ojos se quedaron fijos en la lengua de Dawn, que había salido rápidamente para humedecer sus labios. _"Sin mencionar que sigo pensando en besarte." _El se sacó rudamente a si mismo de su pensamientos, mirando hacia otro lado. Preparó los sacos de dormir silenciosamente, arreglándolos uno al lado del otro al lado de una de las tumbas de piedra a los lados de la cripta.

"¿Para que son los sacos de dormir? ¿Qué pasó con tu cama?" dijo asomándose levemente hacia el agujero que conducía al nivel inferior, viendo que la cama de Spike estaba completamente destrozada y que varios muebles ya no estaban. "¿Qué pasó allá abajo?"

"Un demonio que creyó que venir a patearme el trasero y tomarme por sorpresa seria divertido. Hay que preguntarle ahora si fue tan divertido como creyó." Dijo sin dejar de acomodar los sacos de dormir.

"¿Qué hiciste con él?" preguntó curiosa.

"Descuida, pequeña. La mayoría de los demonios que entran aquí no logran vivir lo suficiente para hablar sobre mi decoración." volteó a verla un momento, sonriendo y le guiñó un ojo, pero ante su mirada aun en busca de la respuesta él agregó "Lo enterré en una tumba cercana, no dará más problemas." y dicho esto volvió a centrar su atención en lo que estaba haciendo, mientras Dawn lo miraba hacerlo.

"¿Spike?"

"¿Si Pequeña?" Spike parecía muy concentrado en su tarea, porque no volteó a verla.

"¿Puedo dormir contigo Spike?"

Él volteo a verla rápidamente, una avergonzada mirada en su rostro.

"Dawn, no creo que le agrade mucho eso a tu hermana. Aun recuerdo cuando me enseñó el uso del Señor Puntiagudo si sabes a que me refiero. No es que no seas una fina ave y todo."

"¡Spike!" su cara estaba en un rojo brillante, ella jadeó cuando entendió de que estaba él hablando.

"¿Qué?" el notó que ella estaba ruborizada, y obviamente turbada y sólo un poco… snif, snif… excitada.

"Yo estaba hablando de DORMIR… en el mismo saco que tu… creo que me sentiría mas segura. ¿Realmente pensaste que estaba pidiéndote…" dudó un poco. "…ESO?"

Justo entonces él se sintió horriblemente pervertido. Esta dulce chica hizo una pregunta inocente y su mente la tomó en la exacta opuesta dirección.

"Lo siento, pequeña. Yo… Yo sólo…" La miró sin saber que decir. "Por supuesto que puedes dormir en mi bolsa, sólo estaba confundiéndote. Manteniéndote alerta y todo… tienes que ser cuidadosa cerca del Gran Malo y todo eso." Rió nerviosamente, poniéndose de pie. "Me callaré ahora."

"Estás muy extraño hoy." dijo mirándolo con una mirada suspicaz.

"Te lo dije, he tenido un largo día. Para empezar, no me agrada que los demonios me despierten con golpes en la cabeza. Eso es todo." Spike no podía entender porque estaba tan nervioso si siempre se había sentido cómodo al lado de la pequeña.

Debía ser esa sensación que lo recorría, sentía como si Buffy fuera a entrar en cualquier momento para practicar una terapia agrediendo a Spike por todas las cosas que repentinamente flotaban en su mente. Después de todo, Dawnie era casi como su cuñada… o al menos en sus sueños lo era, y no debía estar pensando lo que pensaba. Era sólo una niña, la más dulce y pura criatura que hubiera conocido y él era exactamente el opuesto más perverso que ella pudiera tener. ¿Desde cuando se preocupaba tanto por lo que estaba bien y lo que no? se suponía que ser un vampiro debía ser algo simple; tomar lo que quisiera sin preocuparse por lo que está bien o mal, pero aquí estaba él repitiéndoselo una y otra vez en su mente, y no tenia idea del porque.

Se acomodaron dentro de su saco de dormir, y él entonces se dio cuenta de que no seria lo suficientemente grande para evitar tocarla. Conservó su ropa puesta al menos, era muy incomodo dormir así, pero la ropa de ella era demasiado escasa. Esa falda tan delgada que prácticamente se podía ver a través de ella en la luz y su blusa cubriéndola tan apretadamente, no había duda alguna sobre sus atractivos.

"_Y tú no deberías siquiera estar PENSANDO sobre sus "Atractivos". ¡Si la Cazadora pudiera verte te estacaría bien y como se debe!"_

Debe estar llevando puesto un sostén por lo bien que sus pechos son presionados hacia arriba, pero a no ser que ella estuviera usando una tanga, él no veía ninguna línea de pantaleta.

Él gruñó internamente, obligándose a si mismo a calmarse antes de que el Pequeño Spikey decidiera revelarse. Como si ella hubiera escuchado su peor temor, ella se apartó un poco de él, acercando su trasero más hacia él. Él estaba como una cuchara contra ella con su pequeño trasero cobijado justo contra su entrepierna y podía sentir el calor con cada pequeño meneo. Él sintió su miembro endureciendo, su cuerpo presionando contra ella, y se congeló. Rogó que ella no lo notara, ignorantemente el incluso rogó porque ella no supiera lo que era, pero por suerte pudo escucharla respirando profundamente y lanzando leves ronquidos. Estaba salvado por lo menos esta noche.

Quitó el cabello que Dawn tenia en su rostro, mirándola. Estaba tan en paz y hermosa, y tan inocente. No merecía estar yaciendo al lado de tanta inocencia, no con tales perversiones flotando por su cabeza. Suavemente, él besó su mejilla y la jaló más cerca de él. Se dejaría tener esta noche, permitirse a si mismo deleitarse en su tibieza así de cerca, pero mañana… mañana tenia que convertirse en el tipo de hermano mayor que debería ser.

Continuará…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **ok, ese fue el 6º capitulo, por favor dejen sus comentarios, no para recibir elogios, sino para saber si la historia se está leyendo, esta bien?


	7. Behave yourself

_**=Buffy, The Vampire Slayer=**_

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Buffy ni de Ángel…. Ellos les pertenecen al gran Dios Joss Whedom que todos adoramos XD.

**A/N: **bueno, aqui les dejo el 7mo capitulo de mi historia, y les encargo que me digan si les está gustando, ya sea aqui dejandome reviews o mandandome un mail, mi correo es:

dawn_.com

se los encargo mucho, please!!! si les gusta, si no les gusta, que no les gusta, que les gustaria que pusiera, cualquier cosa, haganmelo saber...

y ahora sin más preámbulos, el 7mo cap. de mi historia: "_Compórtate_", distritenlo!!!

**Y quiero agradecerle especialmente a Linne Malfoy Cullen por dejarme sus comentarios y estar al tanto de mi historia, GRACIAS!!!**

y perdona si no te habia contestado los comentarios antes, pero hasta ahorita supe como ^_^

ok, ya me callo, comiencen a leer!!!

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(7° "Compórtate")**

Fue el brillo en la cripta que lo agitó inicialmente, su demonio emergiendo para asegurarse de que la luz no lo alcanzara. Pero lo que lo despertó por completo fue el darse cuenta de que Dawn estaba despierta al lado de él. Aun estaba quieta, tratando de fingir que dormía, pero él podía oír sus rápidos latidos, su respiración acelerada. Entonces él notó su mano colocada sobre su pecho izquierdo. Su pezón estaba duro contra su palma, presionando a través de la tela, su mano era del tamaño perfecto para cubrir perfectamente todo su pequeño pecho.

Su cara estaba en el cabello de Dawn, respirando su esencia. Ella parecía estar todo alrededor de él, rodeándolo. Él permaneció así todavía, sin mover un músculo, pretendiendo que aun dormía. Seria más que vergonzoso si ella lo confrontaba por eso. Lo mejor era dejar que se levantara por su propia cuenta y hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado. Su respiración estaba sobre ella, acercándose más a su tibieza… hasta que notó que su miembro se había endurecido…otra vez. La escuchó aspirar en un tembloroso suspiro, exhalando un leve gemido que de no haber sido vampiro talvez se habría perdido. Tuvo que morder su labio para evitar gemir él también y pudo saborear su propia sangre salada… había mordido muy fuerte.

Ella lentamente se alejó del abrazo de Spike, levantándose rápidamente y volteando a verlo. Siempre pensó que él lucia como algún apuesto ángel, sin embargo era mas como un demonio, ¿cierto? Ella sonrió a eso. No le importaba su lado oscuro; siempre pensó que su rostro de vampiro era sexy. Su hermana estaba loca al no quererlo, y ella estaba loca por querer a un hombre enamorado de alguien más. Su vida parecía estar toda revuelta y demente de un tiempo para acá.

Él hizo un gran espectáculo para despertarse, bostezando y estirándose. Él había sentido como ella lo había estado mirando, pero ahora la miró a los ojos.

"¿Qué? ¿Estaba roncando o algo?" tenia una expresión tan inocente que Dawn casi pudo sentir que se derretía.

"N-No…" tartamudeó, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa oscuro.

Ella rápidamente se dirigió a la tumba de piedra que tenía al lado para buscar sus cosas, gracias a dios que ella dejaba todas sus cosas en el nivel superior o ahora ya no estarían por culpa de ese demonio. Comenzó a revisar una maleta con ropa que mantenía ahí para casos en los que los necesitara, mirando detalladamente cada pieza. Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de cuan infantil era su vestimenta; no había nada realmente "sexy" ahí… en especial ese top chispeante con el unicornio… ¿Qué tenia? ¿Seis años? Se decidió por una falda de algodón azul que le llegaba a las rodillas y una blusa roja con un cruce en V al frente. La camisa se sumergía levemente al frente, pero ella no tenia realmente ninguna camiseta para usar abajo. Suspiró para sus adentros, agarrando de la pila un brassiere azul de correa y encaje y volteó a ver a Spike.

"Spike, ¿Dónde se supone que me cambie ahora? Las escaleras hacia abajo están destrozadas y no estoy segura de que si intento bajar pueda volver a subir."

Él estaba mirando al aparentemente pequeño par de pantaletas azules en la cima de la pila de ropa.

"¿Ca-Cambiarte, amor?" realmente no registró cual fue la pregunta en realidad, sólo dijo algo para aparentar que ponía atención.

"Sí, quitarme mi ropa…"

Él tragó en seco visiblemente y subió la mirada a los ojos de Dawn, sus mejillas estaban de un rojo vibrante.

"¿Sí?"

"Para ponerme ropa limpia en su lugar…" ella rápidamente añadió. _"Debo tener la mente más sucia del mundo, ¿lo habrá notado?"_

"Oh, sí, por supuesto", él aclaró su garganta. "Um, sólo iré afuera…y um… tú puedes cambiarte justo aquí… así que, um… sí." Comenzó a alejarse de espaldas torpemente, y le fue difícil a ella no reírse, pero cuando vio que él realmente pretendía ir afuera…

"¡Spike! ¡Hay luz del sol allá afuera! ¿Recuerdas? ¿Estás bien?"

Él se detuvo completamente en seco con la mano en la manija de la puerta a medio abrir, mirando afuera por primera vez el día de hoy.

"_Estúpido, casi consigues que te maten pequeño Spikey." _Pensó mirando disimuladamente para abajo hacia su entrepierna, para luego voltear a ver a Dawn.

"Bueno entonces, ummm… simplemente no miraré mientras te estás cambiando, Dulcecito."

"_¿Ahora soy un Dulcecito?"_ ella sonrió internamente, y procedió a cambiarse una vez que él se volteó.

La incrementada audición de Spike estaba captando hasta el más pequeño sonido. Podía oír la tela frotando sobre la piel de Dawn mientras ella se quitaba su camisa, y luego su falda, parecía que tardaría por siempre en salir de sus largas piernas. Cerró sus ojos, dejando que los sonidos invadieran su mente, la imaginó desabrochando su brassiere, que caía al suelo mientras sus pequeños pechos brotaban de él. Recordó como uno de ellos se había sentido en su mano…Escuchó el sonido de sus pantaletas bajando y su respiración se anudó en su garganta. _¿Cuánto tiempo toma realmente un maldito cambio?_

Para el momento en que ella acabó, Spike había mordido su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar otra vez, y cuando se giró a verla, no pudo retener un leve gemido de aprobación. Sus largas y esbeltas piernas ahora eran visibles para su lectura y su top de copa baja… si se paraba en el ángulo correcto…

"¿Y ahora que?"

Él le sonrió maliciosamente, su cerebro aun estaba nublado por sus fantasías sexuales. _¡Maldición! Lo estoy haciendo otra vez… _"Ummm…bueno, no hay mucho que hacer realmente en una cripta, pero tengo mala televisión…y cartas…y…cartas."

"Bueno, cartas serán."

*********************************************************************************************

Era algo así como su quinto juego de Espadas, y ella había ganado cada juego. No fue porque ella fuera mejor que él, oh no. De hecho, ella apenas y entendía las reglas. Se habían sentado uno frente al otro en sus sacos de dormir, y como ella usaba una falda, se sentó con ambas piernas juntas de un lado. Él podía quedarse abstraído mirando sus piernas, pero al menos conservar su cordura… así que el primer juego comenzó con él ganando.

Pero entonces ella se sintió incomoda y olvidó por completo lo que estaba usando, así que se cruzó de piernas. Él tenia una vista directa de sus pantaletas, y su concentración se fue mientras su sangre abandonaba su cerebro. Él no fijaba la vista, pero estaba sorprendido de que ella no hubiera notado su posición aun, con lo mucho que él continuaba mirando. Él sabia que estaba siendo discreto, pero con tantas miradas que estaba echando, ya debió haber sido atrapado para este momento.

Él la miró al rostro y estaba sobresaltada. Su rostro estaba casi de color carmesí de tan ruborizada que estaba, sus labios estaban ligeramente separados, y sus parpados lucían pesados. Parecía casi tímida bajo la inspección minuciosa a la que la estaban sometiendo, con su cabeza bajada ligeramente.

"_¿Acaso quiere que vea? Lo sabia y no se movió…aunque es hermosa cuando se ruboriza…"_ respiró profundamente, tomando su olor.

Había estado demasiado ocupado echando esas rápidas ojeadas y asegurándose de no ser descubierto como para comprender lo que ella había estado sintiendo.

Ella sintió sus ojos en su cara, y…

"_Oh por dios, ¿me estoy sonrojando OTRA VEZ?"_ no podía creer que lo había dejado mirar sus pantaletas, pero se sintió descarada y no había querido moverse.

Él la hacia sentir sensual con todas sus miradas últimamente, a sus labios, a sus piernas… a sus pantaletas. ¿Habrá notado cuan húmedas están? Se sentía TAN cerca… y ella estaba TAN caliente. ¿Tan siquiera sabrá qué es lo que sus pequeñas sonrisas y su sexy forma de hablar hacían con ella? Ella lo miró a los ojos, incapaz de evadirlos por más tiempo.

Notó su respiración dificultada, aun cuando él no necesitaba respirar… y el fuego en sus ojos…sólo hacia que su corazón corriera aun más rápido…

"_oh, por dios, ¿se está acercando?"_

Spike se estaba inclinando hacia ella, no podía evitarlo. Ella era tan magnifica, bella, _como un maldito rayo de luz brillante en mi corazón…_Sin mencionar, condenadamente excitante. Todos esos pequeños pantalones y esos labios que ella continuaba lamiendo-- tenía que besarla.

"Dawn…" salió gravemente, lleno de lujuria, casi como una pregunta, pidiéndole que lo detuviera. Pero ella no podía, ella había querido esto por tanto tiempo.

Sus parpados se cerraron conforme Spike se acercaba a ella, en espera de que sus labios chocaran con los suyos, pero un fuerte estruendo la hizo brincar del susto y abrir los ojos, y vio que Spike estaba mirando hacia la puerta, y al voltear logró ver a sus "niñeros" entrar rápidamente y seguido de ellos, su padre.

Dawn y Spike se levantaron casi en cuanto los hombres aparecieron por la puerta, soltando las cartas sobre los sacos de dormir.

"¡Papá! ¿Qué haces aquí?" dijo ella aun completamente sonrojada por lo de antes.

"¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? ¡Que pregunta tan estúpida! Te volviste a escapar anoche, es una suerte de que los hombres que contraté pudieran seguirte y hacer su investigación." Hank estaba furioso, acercándose a Dawn de manera amenazadora.

Spike sin pensarlo dos veces, colocó a Dawn detrás de él, con un gesto serio gobernando sus facciones.

"Tú debes ser Spike, ¿cierto?" Spike se sorprendió al instante, dudando que la Pequeña le hubiera hablado a su padre sobre él. "No te sorprendas tanto, no es muy difícil averiguar cosas sobre ti. Parece que te encanta llamar la atención, ¿no es así? Tienes una larga lista de peleas, agresión, violencia… inclusive hay cosas sobre profanación de tumbas y puedo ver porqué." Dijo viendo a su alrededor.

"No sabes nada sobre mí." Dijo irritado por como Hank se enorgullecía de lo poco que sabia. "No tienes idea…" Hank no lo dejó terminar antes de hablar.

"¿Qué? ¿Qué eres un vampiro? Si, lo sé." Dawn y Spike no pudieron disimular cuan sorprendidos estaban… ¿Cómo sabia que Spike era un vampiro? Buffy había intentado decirles muchas veces que era la Cazadora, que los vampiros eran reales y nunca le creyeron… inclusive la habían metido a una institución mental una vez, ¿Cómo era que ahora lo creía y parecía totalmente calmado con la idea? "También sé que tienes un chip modificador de conducta."

"¿Cómo te enteraste?" la pobre Dawn parecía la más sorprendida, además le preocupaba lo que su papá pudiera hacer ahora que sabia lo del chip de Spike.

"No les costó mucho a mis chicos saber todo sobre ti. Fueron a unos cuantos bares y todos los demonios parecían hacer fila para hablar mal de ti. Parece que te has hecho de enemigos, ¿no es así?" comenzó a acercarse a Spike de un modo que daba miedo, con sus manos escondidas detrás de sí y Dawn se paralizó.

"_Por favor, que no traiga una estaca." _Intentaba moverse y ponerse frente a Spike para, por lo menos, intentar defenderlo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía y Spike no parecía tener la intención de moverse.

"Así que mi hija ha estado viniendo a este lugar todo el tiempo. Al nido de un maligno vampiro." Esto si había hecho enojar a Dawn, haciéndola salir de detrás de Spike para enfrentar a su padre.

"¡Este _maligno_ vampiro, como dices, ha sido el único que me ha apoyado desde la muerte de Buffy, desde antes aun! ¡No puedes hablarle así!"

"Mira, Dawn, no estás en posición de ordenarme nada, ¿me oíste?" la seria expresión en el rostro de su padre era simplemente aterradora. "¡Aun con vigilantes y nuevas cerraduras lograste escaparte y no fuiste a casa en toda la maldita noche, así que no creas que me tienes nada contento!"

"Bueno, habría regresado de no ser por tus matones esos. ¿Tienes idea de lo que uno de tus adorados subordinados intentó hacerme?"

"Sí, me lo dijo todo. Intentó regresarte a casa y tú lo golpeaste y huiste a este… este lugar." Dijo lo último con un tono de desagrado.

"¿Regresarla a casa? ¡Ese bastardo intentó violarla!" Spike volvió a ponerse de modo protector delante de Dawn, mirando al vil culpable. Podía reconocer su olor, era el mismo que estaba ligeramente impregnado en las ropas de Dawn la noche anterior.

"¡Basta de estupideces! Dawn, tú vienes conmigo" dijo intentando agarrar a Dawn del brazo, pero Spike volvió a ponerse entre ellos.

"Sobre mi cadáver" Spike lo miraba con esa mirada asesina, directamente a los ojos.

Hank volteó a ver a los sujetos que hasta ahora no se habían movido de su puesto en lo absoluto y al instante ellos se acercaron a Spike. Los dos con pinta de espías sujetaron a Dawn y la alejaron hacia la puerta mientras los dos grandotes golpeaban brutalmente a Spike, quien intentó defenderse pero luego de dos golpes cayó al suelo con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas por su dolor de cabeza provocado por el chip.

Spike sólo pudo mantenerse en el suelo mientras esos grandotes lo golpeaban brutalmente, abrió los ojos y pudo ver como los otros dos sacaban a Dawn de la cripta, seguidos de hank, quien se detuvo y volteó a verlo con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"No te vuelvas a acercar a ella, vampiro… o no tendrás tanta suerte. Ella es mía" y dicho esto salió y unos momentos después también lo hicieron sus matones, dejando a Spike herido en el suelo. El intentaba levantarse pero su cuerpo estaba tan golpeado y la descarga a su cerebro lo había atontado un poco… no podría moverse en un tiempo, y aunque lo lograra, el sol seguía arriba y él no podría ir tras ellos. Sus gritos diciéndoles que se detuvieran cayeron en oídos sordos.

Faltaba sólo media hora para el atardecer, él podía sentirlo, pero mucho podía pasar en ese tiempo. Sólo rogaba porque la Pequeña estuviera bien hasta entonces. _Por favor resiste, Dawnie. _

Continuará…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **bueno, ¿qué mas puedo decir? sólo que intentaré no tardarme en subir el siguiente capitulo para no dejarlos en la duda y que espero me manden sus comentarios, y hasta que suba el proximo capitulo, estararé escondida debajo de una mesa por si deciden lanzarme piedras por lo que le hice al pobre de spike... hasta entonces, como dice una querida amiga mía: Buena Luna a todos!!! Saludos, Brownie Dawn.

P.D. le prometí a una amiga que le haria propaganda y a mi parecer se lo merece, asi que no olviden leer "Nicole, la nueva cazavampiros" por favor que está muy buena, ok?

bueno, ahora si, BYE!!!!


	8. Blood lust

_**=Buffy, The Vampire Slayer=**_

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Buffy ni de Ángel…. Ellos les pertenecen al gran Dios Joss Whedom que todos adoramos XD.

**A/N:** ok, esta vez no les puse todas las advertencias, pero ya saben como está la cosa, no? Bueno, me he tardado un poco en actualizar pero le aseguro que tengo una excusa muy buena, lo juro!!!!! n_n Ok, ya les dejo leer mi historia.... tambien les recomiendo la hsitoria "La nueva cazavampiros" de la que soy muy fan y me tiene muy clavada n_n...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(8º "Sed de sangre") **

Spike se apoyó contra el árbol afuera de la casa de las Summers, las palabras que le habían dicho más temprano producían un eco en su cabeza. _No te vuelvas a acercar a ella, vampiro…o no tendrás tanta suerte. Ella es mía._

Para él, esas palabras no habían significado nada más que un reto… así que el idiota quería jugar rudo, ¿he? bien, él le daría pelea. Pero para Dawn, estas palabras significaban mucho más que eso. Ellas anunciaron el fin de su mundo como lo conocía. Repentinamente, la realidad no tenia sentido nuevamente. Y todo por su culpa. Si se hubiera comportado un poco más amable y obediente, haciendo las pequeñas cosas que su padre pedía, como ir a la escuela. Esto no hubiera pasado. Ahora su padre sabía sobre Spike, sabia lo que era, su debilidad. Todo por su culpa… y ahora esto. Mientras lloraba, recostada sobre su cama, las palabras que su padre había dicho le daban vueltas en la cabeza y las lágrimas no dejaban de brotar. Su mundo ahora si estaba destruido y nada podría salvarlo.

Podía ver en su cabeza las imágenes de su padre empujándola para entrar a la casa, con un gesto de seriedad que daba miedo y ella por su parte había comenzado a llorar, estaba segura de que le saldría un moretón en el brazo por lo fuerte que él la estaba agarrando.

"¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame! " Logró soltarse del agarre de su padre y lo miró fijamente. No podía evitar verlo asustada, como si temiera que la golpeara.

Él se acercó precipitadamente a ella y con toda su fuerza la abofeteó en el rostro, tirándola al suelo por el impulso. Dawn se congeló y todo lo que pudo hacer fue confortar su mejilla con su mano, mientras las lágrimas de miedo recorrían su rostro.

"¡Espero que ya estés feliz! Porque ya que yo no puedo controlarte, irás a un lugar en donde si podrán"

"¿Ir? ¿De que estás hablando?"

"De que mañana mismo empacarás tus cosas. Te irás a un internado de monjas en Suiza."

"¿Qué? ¡No! ¡No puedes alejarme de todos los que amo!"

"Si te refieres a ese vampiro, olvídate de él. No volverás a verlo aunque te quedes aquí." El resto de la conversación estaba borroso, Dawn no podía recordarlo por el impacto. ¿Eso quería decir que Spike estaba muerto? Todo lo que recordaba después de esas palabras de su padre era que había llegado a su cama y no había podido dejar de llorar. ¿Cómo podría vivir sin Spike? ¿Cómo podría vivir sabiendo que ella fue quien hizo que lo mataran?

Ahora el vampiro rubio se apoyó contra su árbol y miró la casa. Trató de convencerse no entrar a la casa y abrir la garganta de cada uno de esos cretinos hasta dejarlos secos… de no hacerlos pagar por el sufrimiento en el que ponían a su pequeña, a la que prometió cuidar con su vida. Allí estaba destinado a haber fuegos artificiales cuando todos descubrieran el caro precio de meterse con el Gran Malo, y él siempre disfrutó de un poco de violencia. Aplastó su cigarrillo contra el suelo. Sí, estaba ahí sólo para ver los fuegos artificiales. No porque quisiera a la Pequeña para él y no aceptara que nadie más la llamara suya.

Spike fue sacado de sus pensamientos por el sonido de un grito. Un coro de "Oh Dios mío" se repitió por la casa. "Al parecer, el que dará el toque de violencia no seré yo después de todo." Spike se dijo a sí mismo, con una atenta sonrisa en su rostro. Decidió esperar y observar lo que sucediera.

Con audición sobre natural, Spike escuchó el sonido de varios pares de zapatos corriendo hacia el 2º piso. Adentro, Dawn estaba empujando rudamente a su padre fuera de su habitación. "Largo, largo, ¡largo!" ella gritaba. Entonces Spike escuchó una puerta azotándose y el sonido de un cerrojo deslizándose en una cerradura.

Adentro parecía que todos estaban alterados. "No creí que la Pequeña podría causar tal alboroto." Spike murmuró. "Me pregunto que cosas revoltosas planea hacer."

Mientras escuchaba la conmoción, su cabeza se llenó de pensamientos de la Pequeña, tibia y dócil, llorando contra su pecho con frustración. Ella acudiría a él por consuelo, y él la besaría para hacerlo todo mejor. Él había evitado pensar mucho sobre que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal porque no había querido detenerse, pero de nuevo fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un sonido que venia de la casa. Esta vez era la ventana siendo abierta mientras Dawn se escabullía por tercera vez esa semana.

"Al parecer, es una mini Buffy." Spike dijo con cierto indicio de fastidio. "Uno pensaría que Joyce tendría cerebro suficiente para no darle a la niña el cuarto que daba hacia el patio trasero. Esa enredadera de madera es simplemente la perfecta ruta de escape."

Los árboles cerca de la casa Summers eran perfectos para observar, como él recordaba. Ángelus había pasado horas ahí, observando a Buffy hasta que los primeros rayos del amanecer aparecían en el horizonte. Él planeaba y preparaba planes para atormentarla. Spike había tratado de seguir los pasos de su Abuelo y observar a Buffy de esa misma posición elevada, pero realmente siempre creyó que era mejor que eso y no se rebajaría a ser un imitador de Ángelus.

De vez en cuando subía al árbol del patio trasero, donde se encontraba ahora, y desde ahí observaba a la pequeña de que no tuviera problemas con la bruja y su novia. La primera vez que lo hizo esperó ser recibido por la aterradora visión de una niña de catorce años de edad dando saltos por todas partes al ritmo de la música de N'Sinc (si uno puede llamara eso música). Y todo tipo de pósteres acordes con una chica como ella. Pero en vez de eso tuvo un vistazo de una habitación negra con detalles rojo oscuro y morado, con cuatros de oscuros paisajes y pinturas que le recordaban las películas de Tim Burton, mientras toda la habitación se estremecía al son de Marilin Manson y Evanescence. Parecía que la muerte de su hermana la había cambiado realmente… eso, o él era una muy mala influencia para ella.

Mientras Spike observaba, Dawn bajaba por la enredadera de madera, su progreso extrañamente se complicó porque estaba usando sólo un brazo. Con un golpe ella aterrizó en la tierra. Una mirada salvaje estaba en sus ojos, y comenzó a correr sin preocuparse por la dirección o que podría encontrarla en su camino a ninguna parte. Sólo necesitaba correr. Spike dejó sus visiones de Buffy atrás y fue a seguir a Dawn. Si se hería de algún modo allá afuera, él sabia que terminaría culpándose por ello… siempre lo hacia.

Spike mantenía una distancia moderada detrás de Dawn para evitar ser notado. "_Es mejor dejar que la gatita gaste toda su energía antes de jugar al "Papi Spike" y llevarla a casa_." Pensó para sus adentros.

Los zigzagueos de Dawn los llevó hasta el medio del cementerio, no muy lejos de la cripta de Spike. Repentinamente ella se detuvo en seco sobre sus pisadas, su respiración venia en intensos jadeos. Colapsó en un mar de lágrimas, resollando y sollozando al mismo tiempo. Spike también se detuvo abruptamente. El viento había cambiado y repentinamente él pudo olerlo por todo su alrededor. Sangre. Inocente e intoxicante.

"¡Maldición! La estúpida chiquilla debió lastimarse en esa maldita enredadera."

Spike se acercaba poco a poco con una gracia parecida a un gato, moviéndose lentamente para impedir que Dawn se asustara y huyera rápidamente de nuevo. Sin embargo, no se había alimentado de sangre humana fresca en mucho tiempo, y mientras se continuaba acercando, su hambre nubló sus sentidos. Inconcientemente, cargó con el papel de un cazador acechando a su presa herida, y tan concentrado estaba él en la confusión de Dawn que ni siquiera notó que él no era el único depredador merodeando de noche. Al menos media docena de otros vampiros en los alrededores estaban también acercándose firmemente a la sangrienta chica, intentando reclamarla como suya.

Con un golpe, Spike fue sacado de su letargo cuando uno de sus rivales no vistos intentó atajarlo hacia el suelo.

"¡Ella es mía! ¡Yo la vi primero!" el vampiro novato gritó.

Con un rugido, Spike incrustó su puño en el pecho del joven vampiro y arrancó su corazón, sin siquiera molestarse con una estaca. A medida que el polvo se disipó, Spike saltó sobre sus pies, repentinamente notó a los otros vampiros que estaban formando un círculo alrededor de Dawn. Como tiburones, fueron atraídos por el olor de su sangre.

Golpe. Patada. Estaca. Spike parecía un huracán mientras peleaba ferozmente para alejar a los otros vampiros de ponerle un dedo encima a Dawn. Por suerte, el hecho de que ninguno de ellos quería compartir estaba de su lado. Justo cuando sentía que alguno de ellos podría alcanzar a Dawn antes de que él pudiera salvarla, otro vampiro saltaba y lo atacaba, tratando egoístamente de ser el único de reclamar la presa. Si ellos hubieran peleado como una unidad, Spike habría estado en apuros para mantenerla segura. Pero los vampiros raramente son conocidos por ser desinteresados, un hecho que Spike usó como ventaja mientras peleaba.

Exteriormente, él se convencía de que estaba luchando así de ferozmente porque Dawn era importante para la Cazadora, quizás para toda la maldita raza humana, pero internamente, el sabia que era tan egoísta como los vampiros con los que peleaba. Su demonio había sentido el poder en su sangre, y estaba gritando "¡MÍA!" uno a uno los jóvenes vampiros cayeron, todos ellos muy estúpidos para pensar en trabajar juntos para asegurar su presa. Solos, ninguno de ellos podían alcanzar las habilidades que Spike había adquirido después de unos cien años de matar y mutilar.

Cuando el polvo del último vampiro se había asentado, Spike puso de pie a Dawn con un rudo jalón. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, tú estúpida mocosa? ¿Quieres acabar muerta?"

"Déjame sola Spike." Dawn dijo con un tono indiferente en su voz, como si no hubiera notado su cercano roce con la muerte. "No soy importante. No soy real. Sólo te causo problemas. No importa que pase conmigo… es mejor si sólo me desvanezco. Nadie me recordará después de todo." Dijo aunque le daba gusto ver que él estuviera bien, estaba todo herido y amoratado y todo era su culpa.

Spike le dio una sacudida.

"No tendremos ninguna conversación como esa, ¿oíste? entra… ¡ahora!" Spike arrastró a la niña casi inerte hasta su cripta. Él azotó la puerta cerrándola y la atrancó con varias losas largas de piedra. "eso debería mantener a la mayoría de esos detestables afuera por un tiempo."

Arrojando su abrigo sobre una de los ataúdes de piedra, Spike fue a tomar asiento en su sofá junto a donde la desolada niña se había desplomado. Fue dominado por una ola de hambre cuando el olor de su sangre lo alcanzó de nuevo, pero se forzó a sí mismo a mantener el control. Cautelosamente, Spike echó un vistazo al brazo de la niña, a la causa del olor, y se sofocó por lo que vio. Había un largo corte en el medio y varios horizontales que lucían un poco frescos. Todos ellos bastante profundos y todavía filtrando sangre. Y dudó que cualquiera de ellos fueran el resultado de su inhabilidad para descender de una enredadera de madera apropiadamente. Era bastante obvio, ahora que tenía aun vista más cercana, que esas heridas habían sido intencionalmente infringidas.

Gentilmente, él posó sus dedos debajo de la barbilla de la chica y volteó su cabeza hacia él. "Diablos, amor. ¿Qué te hizo ir y hacer esto?"

Dawn se apoyó contra el hombro de Spike, mirando vagamente la cripta mientras lágrimas recorrían su rostro. "Sólo quería que todo acabara… dejar de ser un estorbo." Dijo tranquilamente. "Soy una esfera mística de energía… o al menos lo fui. Y aunque ya no abro nada, sigo haciendo sufrir a las personas… haciéndote sufrir a ti. Estás sufriendo sólo por mi culpa. Te golpearon, y de no haber sido por mi, Buffy continuaría viva."

La voz de Dawn se volvió más armoniosa mientras sus silenciosas lágrimas se volvían temblorosos sollozos. "Simplemente ya no estoy segura de nada. ¿Qué soy yo? ¿Soy sólo una humana que llegó a la tierra mágicamente o sigo siendo esa llave que puede abrir dimensiones? ¿Esto es realmente sangre saliendo de mi o algo más?"

"Es suficientemente real para mi." Spike susurró mientras otra punzada de hambre lo alcanzaba.

"¿Qué quieres decir?" Dawn preguntó, una esperanzada mirada aparece fugazmente en su rostro.

"Digo que no importa si eres una esfera mística de energía o sólo la hermanita de la Cazadora. Eso no significa nada para los de mi clase. O para tu familia, estoy seguro. Tú eres tú no importa como viniste, y eso es todo lo que realmente importa."

Por un momento, Dawn estuvo quieta, y Spike temía que iba a tener que lidiar con otro ataque de llanto histérico. Pero entonces, mientras sus palabras se le metían, una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Dawn.

"Gracias, Spike." Dijo suavemente, envolviendo su brazo bueno alrededor del cuello del vampiro y jalándolo en un fuerte abrazo. "¿Sabes? Para ser un vampiro, eres bastante dulce."

Spike gruñó. En parte por ser llamado dulce (que va en contra de su naturaleza demoníaca) y en parte porque su proximidad había intensificado el olor de la sangre. Estaba apunto de ser demasiado. Muy cerca y sin embargo demasiado lejos. Sin darse cuenta, un leve gruñido emanó de la parte de atrás de su garganta, y comenzó inconcientemente a hocicar el cuello de Dawn mientras luchaba por alejar sus ojos fijos en su brazo que se habían vuelto dorados por el hambre.

Dawn se puso tensa por sentir los labios de Spike rozando su garganta. "Spike, ¿Qué estás haciendo?" ella susurró, haciéndose hacia atrás para verlo a la cara.

Los ojos destellantes entre azul y dorado se posaron en ella. Miedo y excitación reemplazaron su autocompasión cuando confirmó lo crudo y hambriento que había dentro de esos ojos. Repentinamente, ser la Llave no parecía importar tanto. No cuando se enfrentaba a tan primitivos deseos.

Antes de que pudiera parar a convencerse a si misma de que esto era una mala idea, Dawn cambió de posición de modo que ella estaba montada a horcajadas en las piernas de Spike, sus ojos nunca dejaron de ver a los de él. Spike dejó salir un gemido mientras ella se ponía sobre él, sus manos sujetando el rededor de sus caderas, si era para impedirle que se acercara más o para evitar que escapara, ella no podía decirlo. Spike cerró sus ojos y dejó salir un jadeo tembloroso, inclinando su cabeza contra el hombro de Dawn mientras intentaba controlar su deseo de alimentarse.

Con una osadía que ella no supo que la poseyó, volvió la cabeza de Spike para que la mirara una vez más. Vacilantemente, ella sumergió su dedo en la sangre agrupada en su otra palma de la mano y la esparció por los labios de Spike. El gesto fue íntimo y puro y lleno de una confianza que Spike probablemente no merecía. Pero todos los acontecimientos que le habían pasado últimamente a Dawn, le dio una nueva intrepidez, y se encontró a sí misma sin preocuparse por si era "demasiado joven" para estar actuando de tal modo o si él era "muy peligroso" para ella. Todo lo que importaba era que él seguía mirándola con esa hambre en sus ojos… el hambre que los vampiros reservan para sus presas… sus presas _humanas_.

Una gran excitación atravesó a Spike cuando el sabor de la sangre de Dawn llenó su boca. Sin pensar, él gimió suavemente y comenzó a chupar el dedo de Dawn como su fuera su última comida, apretando más cerca y más cerca a cada segundo. Había pasado un gran tiempo desde la última vez que había recibido sangre tan inocente ofrecida voluntariamente, y sentía como si pudiera pasar la noche entera devorándola. El sabor de eso era demasiado, y podía sentir a su demonio saliendo a la superficie completamente, y con eso la neblina de la alimentación comenzó a dominarlo otra vez. Sin pensar, envolvió sus brazos al rededor de ella y dirigió su cabeza hacia sus heridas abiertas. Mientras él la jaló mas cerca, un pánico creciente comenzó a corroer a la nueva intrepidez de Dawn.

"¡Espera!" ella jadeó, poniéndose tensa por el agarre del vampiro. "Es muy rápido… todo es muy rápido."

"¿Qué soy para ti?" Dawn preguntó, tratando de obtener la perspectiva de una situación que estaba girando rápidamente fuera de control. "¿Soy sólo una rápida comida? ¿O hay algo más? ¿Siquiera te gusto?"

Un gruñido salvaje escapó los labios de Spike. Si hubiera sido capaz, le hubiera abierto el cuello y se hubiera bañado en su sangre por atreverse a pensar podía decir si sí o si no continuará alimentándose. Pero el chip…la maldita ruina de su existencia, le enviaba hormigueos de dolor por su cerebro… era como su correa… manteniendo a su demonio a raya. Así que Spike se forzó a sí mismo a detenerse, manejándose para ahogar la palabra "¡Espera!" sin sonar demasiado como una bestia loca, medio muerta de hambre.

"¿Te gusto?" Dawn preguntó de nuevo, como si Spike fuera algún adolescente que hubiera intentado salir con ella después de un balie escolar.

Por la confusión de su sed de sangre, Spike apenas se las arregló para dar una respuesta coherente. "Me gustas bastante para ser una niña, supongo."

Dawn se pudo rígida, varias emociones la llenaron cuando ella contempló ser referida como una simple "niña."

"No soy una _niña_, ¿sabes?" dijo pensativamente. "Creí que habíamos aprendido bien eso ya. Mi esencia es antigua."

Spike ya había forzado a su demonio a tranquilizarse para este entonces. Tenia que estar calmado para poder dirigir sus intereses. Después de todo, si ella está en pánico, el terminaría con nada más que una maldita jaqueca por todos sus problemas, y él desesperadamente deseaba tener otra probada de su sangre. Deteniéndose por un suspiro profundo, él mostró su más encantadora sonrisa, listo para hablar.

Continuará…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **ok, ese fue el 8º capitulo, por favor dejen sus comentarios, no para recibir elogios, sino para saber si la historia se está leyendo, esta bien?


	9. Feed from me

_**=Buffy, The Vampire Slayer=**_

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Buffy ni de Ángel…. Ellos les pertenecen al gran Dios Joss Whedom que todos adoramos XD.

**A/N:** ok, esta vez no les puse todas las advertencias, pero ya saben como está la cosa, no? Bueno, me he tardado un poco en actualizar pero le aseguro que tengo una excusa muy buena, lo juro!!!!! n_n Ok, ya les dejo leer mi historia y no olviden comentarla, díganme si les gusta y si no, ok?

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(9º "Aliméntate de mí") **

"Tu esencia puede ser antigua, pero tienes el cuerpo de una niña." Spike dijo con una sonrisa presuntuosa, tratando de alegrar su humor.

"Tengo casi 16, ¿sabes?" Dawn repuso automáticamente, ignorando el hecho de que técnicamente no había estado en forma humana por todo ese tiempo.

"¿Dieciséis, dices? Si fuera humano, me habrían encerrado por estar en una posición tan comprometedora con alguien tan joven." Spike repuso con un guiño.

"Dieciséis no es ser tan joven." Dawn protestó. "Eso es suficiente para casarse en algunos lugares."

"Bueno amor, no soy realmente de la clase de tipos que se casan. Soy más del tipo soltero, siendo un vampiro y todo eso. Iglesias y sacerdotes tienden a rozarme de mal modo, si sabes a que me refiero. Pero el lado positivo de todo eso es que no tengo mucho problema corrompiendo a impresionables cosas jóvenes como tú… siempre y cuando la situación no termine conmigo enfrentándome a una estaca en las manos de tu hermana o esa tal Faith, ahora que ella está a cargo."

Dawn se había estado relajando bajo el encanto de Spike, pero a la mención de su hermana, una nueva serie de miedos entraron a su mente. Después de todo, Spike había estado acosando a su hermana desde hace ya varios meses.

"¿Soy más linda que Buffy?" soltó bruscamente, inmediatamente refunfuñando cuando se dio cuenta de cuán inmadura había sondado esa pregunta. En cuanto a su "antigua esencia" prestándole algo de madurez.

Spike levantó su ceja como si fuera a decir, _¿Existe un modo correcto de contestar eso?_ pero Dawn sólo mordió su labio con una mirada nerviosa en su rostro, así que Spike tomó una gran inhalación y trató de responder de un modo que no causara que ella se volviera un mar de lágrimas de nuevo.

"Eres diferente que Buffy, gatita. Ella es acero y fuego. Tú eres inocencia y luz. Pura ambrosía. Me las imagino a ambas en diferentes modos, supongo. Aunque tu tienes el bono extra de no golpearme en la cara cada vez que te toco."

"¿A que te refieres con que nos imaginas de diferentes formas? ¿Cómo nos imaginas?"

Spike la miro fijamente por unos momentos, al parecer no lo dejaría escaparse de esta tan fácil. Pensó por un momento y luego aclaro su garganta, acomodándose en el sillón para ponerse más cómodo y acomodando a Dawn sobre él al hacerlo.

"Está bien, gatita, te lo diré. El Sol es fuerte… me consumiría en una eterna llama, me haría arder de adentro hacia fuera con solo una mirada." Hizo una pausa para ver el rostro confuso de Dawn, que no parecía saber que tenía que ver el sol en todo esto, y luego continuó. "Pero la Luna es misteriosa… oscura y sin embargo pura, una rara belleza que está siempre ahí para verla, pero que a veces se siente opacada por el gran Sol." Volvió a hacer una pausa esperando que Dawn ya supiera a que se refería, pero ella no parecía tener ni una pista. "El Sol me prendería fuego hasta que no quedara nada de mi más que cenizas y me desvaneciera para siempre." Dawn no entendía nada del asunto, pero el modo en como Spike hablaba la había hecho relajarse de nuevo. No había duda de sus dotes como poeta que había logrado refinar en todos sus años de vampiro "Pero la Luna es mi diosa oscura que pone un buen rayo de luz en la oscuridad en la que debo vivir. Buffy era el Sol, la llama. Pero tú, Dawn… tú eres la Luna, mi resplandor en la oscuridad."

Dawn sonrió de las palabras de Spike, una gran simpatía la llenó al darse cuenta de que él realmente parecía preocuparse por ella en el modo en que ella era. Su paciencia y aceptación por todo lo que había pasado era como un bálsamo, calmando sus miedos y dudas.

"¿Aun quieres comer de mí?" preguntó nerviosamente.

Spike agarró la barbilla de la chica rudamente, dejando a su lado demoníaco salir esta vez completamente. "Mírame, Bomboncito. ¿Ves esto? Soy un vampiro. No tengo problema aprovechándome de una chica de 15 años. De hecho, he probado más jóvenes. Incluso con este chip podría dejarte seca… ya estás toda abierta y lista para succionar. ¿Estás segura que estás lista para dejar entrar a este lobo malvado? Porque sabes muy bien que estoy hambriento de ti, y no sé si podría ser capaz de detenerme de nuevo si tú repentinamente tienes otro ataque de conciencia."

Dawn pasó su uña sobre la cortada, quitando la capa protectora que se había formado cuando la sangre se coaguló. Con esto, sangre fresca salió a la superficie.

"Confío en ti, Spike. ¿Por favor? Yo… quiero esto."

El no pudo soportarlo más. Él había hecho lo honorable y advertirle sobre en que se estaba metiendo pero la chiquilla estaba literalmente rogando por ello. Y Spike ciertamente no era quien para negarse sangre fresca cuando se le estaba siendo ofrecida… especialmente cuando era ofrecida por una hermosa, y joven criatura como esta. Con lentitud deliberada, Spike empujó a Dawn abajo en el sofá hasta que ella estaba acostada sobre su espalda. Arrastrándose sobre ella, tomó su brazo y lo acercó a su boca, lamiendo gentilmente de su muñeca.

Dawn jadeó en cuanto sintió la fría lengua del vampiro posada sobre sus heridas. Un ligero hormigueo comienza a deslizarse por todas partes su piel mientras su cuerpo responde al toque del vampiro platinado. Trataba de mantener sus pensamientos tranquilos, como es propio de alguien antiguo y poderoso, pero no se podía engañar. Su adolescente interior estaba traicionándola con el deleite. Tenía a un vampiro sexy alimentándose de ella, después de todo. ¡Un vampiro sexy con el que ella ha estado encaprichada desde hace mucho tiempo! Y con ese hecho firme en su mente, Dawn decidió que talvez crecer en la boca del infierno no seria tan malo después de todo.

"Aliméntate de mí."

Estas fueron las palabras que Spike pensó que nunca escucharía de ninguna de las chicas Summers. Seguro, él puede haber estado desolado por la rubia de las dos hermanas, pero Dawn era justo tan misteriosa como su hermana mayor. Ellas dos tienen un extraño modo de hacer lo más inesperado, dejándolo sin palabras.

Debe haber sido el chip, o talvez una visión de un enflaquecido Spike, (elegantemente ajustándose dentro de una chica confundida), que lo hizo tratar de convencer a Dawn que ofrecer su sangre vital a un desalmado y hambriento vampiro quizás no era la decisión mas sabía que pudiera haber hecho. Entonces ella se le lanzó por una vuelta de nuevo. En lugar de hacer todo lo de los ojos llorosos y huir lejos, ella utilizó su uña para reabrir su herida. Para él, eso era tan erótico como una amante abriendo sus piernas. La intención era la misma. Gritaba: "Vamos, entra."

Spike no necesitaba más convencimiento. Le tomó todas sus fuerzas no vaciarla entonces y ahí. Con o sin chip, ella estaba rogando por ello. Esa es la razón por la que el chip estaba inactivo, ¿cierto? Ciertamente él no quería _herirla_. El tenía pensado hacerla gritar en una forma enteramente diferente. Él sabia por muchos años de experiencia de primera mano, ambos dando y recibiendo, que un beso de vampiro podía ser tanto brutal como erótico. Para ella, lo haría placentero. Después de todo, no todos los días un inocente se abre una vena por ti.

Lentamente él condució su boca a su brazo. Primero, lentamente lamió su camino hacia la muñeca de la chica, su lengua que trazando las muescas que el cuchillo había dejado en su paso. Entonces él tomo la mano de la chica y la limpió, succionando hasta la última gota de sangre que había salido mientras ellos hablaban. Podía sentirla reaccionando a su toque. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, y su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia atrás con su boca entreabierta. Indudablemente la gatita nunca ha tenido siquiera a un hombre tocándola, mucho menos hablar de que asolara su cuerpo con su boca. Spike tomó gran placer con la idea de que él era el primero en explorar este territorio no corrompido. Y Dawn ciertamente no parecía tener ninguna queja.

Dawn estaba más allá de quejas o preocupaciones. Ella estaba tan abrumada por las sensaciones que estaba experimentando que no sabia que hacer. Ella podía sentir la lengua del vampiro contra su brazo, limpiando sus heridas y bebiendo con la lengua toda la sangre. Y aunque su lengua estaba fría, ella sintió calor por todas partes. Nunca se había sentido tan preciosa o deseada, nunca se había sentido tan viva. Y eso era lo que necesitaba… sentirse viva. Sentirse como un humano con respuestas humanas, no una Llave mística que fue usada en una batalla de los dioses. Spike la estaba tocando, necesitando. Su sangre estaba ayudándolo a mantenerse vivo, y en alguna parte en su interior, sintió una gran satisfacción de eso. Pero los únicos pensamientos que pudo reunir fueron: "no pares… por favor… ¡por favor, no te detengas!" no es que haya dicho ninguno de esto en voz alta sin embargo. Sólo pequeños suspiros lograron escapar de sus labios mientras intentaba lo mejor que podía mantener cierto sentido del decoro.

Spike succionó el brazo de Dawn hasta que ya no hubo más sangre sobre la piel. Hasta que fue de nuevo un brazo blanco lechoso con sólo unas varias líneas rojas desfigurando la superficie. El flujo de sangre se detuvo con forme las heridas comenzaron a formar una capa protectora una vez más. Lentamente, él continuó esparciendo húmedos besos en el brazo de la chica, ya no alimentándose, simplemente adorando a la fuente de sangre con su boca. Su sed estaba lejos de apagarse, y el corazón agitado de la chica indicaba que ella estaba disfrutándolo completamente, pero él no se quería arriesgar tomando demasiado. Ella era una pequeña niña y sólo tenía un tanto para ofrecer antes de que la pérdida de sangre comenzara a cobrar el pasaje. El deseo por futuras comidas le ayudó a mantener su siempre-presente sed en control.

Sin embargo, si su auto impuesta restricción iba a durar más, Spike sabía que tenía que poner cierta distancia entre él y la temblorosa chica debajo de él. Era evidente que _ella_ no iba a ponerle alto a las festividades en ningún momento cercano.

De mala gana, Spike se forzó a levantarse. Cuando Dawn dejó salir un gimoteo en protesta, Spike dijo temblorosamente…

"Me parece que ambos tenemos suficiente para una tarde, ¿no lo crees? No queremos sobrepasarnos en la primera cita."

Dawn miró a spike con unos ojos soñadores y tomó su mano, jalándolo de vuelta a su lado.

"No me dejes Spike. Tú… me haces sentir mejor. No quiero que pares."

"Bomboncito, si no me detengo pronto, no tendrás una gota de sangre que quede a tu nombre." A pesar de sus protestas, él no pudo hacer nada más que inclinarse sobre ella de nuevo. Sosteniéndose con un brazo, gentilmente tomó la muñeca de la chica de nuevo. Talvez algunos sorbos más no lastimarían a nadie.

"No, Spike."

La ceja de Spike se levantó en confusión, pero él inmediatamente detuvo el progreso.

"Ammm, amor. Estas enviando algunas señales mezcladas por aquí. Me temo que no hablo adolescente, ¿así que porque no me dices… _qué_ es lo que quieres?"

Dawn acopó la cara de Spike en su mano, tratando de reunir el coraje para pedir lo que verdaderamente deseaba. Quería que él hiciera más que atrapar algunas cuantas gotas desobedientes de sus auto-inflingidas heridas. Quería sentir sus dientes en su piel… quería que él en realidad se alimentara. Mordiendo su labio nerviosamente, inclino su cabeza a un lado.

"Aquí… quiero que me muerdas aquí."

Él gimió a sus palabras mientras una nueva ola de hambre fluía sobre él. Ella tenia sus ojos cerrados y un expectante gesto en su rostro, como un pequeño cordero a la carnicería, y el demonio de Spike rugió dentro de el. "¡DÉJALA SECA! Era su orden. En alguna parte en el interior de su mente, imágenes de sujetos volviéndose polvo estaban flotando al rededor, pero Spike no estaba protestando. Si la chiquilla lo deseaba tanto, ¿quien era él para negárselo?

Spike puso un beso sobre su punto de pulso y deliberadamente dejó que sus colmillos rozaran el cuello de la niña. Podía sentir su pequeño cuerpo arqueándose bajo su abrazo mientras sus uñas se enterraban en su espalda, y fue sacudido un poco por el grado de su deseo. La mayoría de las personas estarían un poco más asustados cuando se enfrentaran con la idea de que realmente les succionaran su sangre vital. Sin embargo, ella ciertamente no iba a quejarse. Eso le hizo preguntarse, cuán lejos iría Dawn para cumplir esta fantasía suya.

Mordisqueó suavemente el cuello de la chica otra vez, expresando con una sonrisa por los sonidos parecidos a maullidos que Dawn estaba haciendo.

"Gatita estoy conmovido. Enserio. Pero tengo este chip en mi cabeza. Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que a esta cosa le encanta llenar mi cerebro con esos destellos de electricidad. Si _realmente _quieres esto, tendrás que hacer algo por mí."

Los ojos expectantes de Dawn miraron dentro de los ojos dorados de Spike. Ella le dio su mirada de "Soy mas valiente de lo que crees" y osadamente dijo…

"Quiero esto, Spike. Estoy segura de eso. ¿Qué tengo que hacer?"

Una mirada absolutamente malvada se dibujó sobre la cara del vampiro.

"Suplícame, gatita."

Spike le sonrió a la pequeña niña con una mirada que sólo un depredador podría tener. Estaba bastante seguro que no necesitaba que ella suplicara para mantener al chip inactivo, pero _quería_ que lo hiciera. Extrañaba el sonido de una mujer suplicando, ya fuera para que él la dejara vivir o para algo un poco más… recreativo. Después de todo, un vampiro no vive sólo de sangre.

Dawn miró a Spike con una mirada incrédula en su rostro. Por un segundo, sus ojos destellaron insolentemente. Se pareció aterradoramente a Buffy con una mirada que gritaba "¡Yo no suplico!" entonces Spike comenzó a lamer su garganta. Suave. Gentiles jugadas que estaban fastidiando lo suficiente para ser muy frustrantes. Entonces sus dientes tocaron su cuello otra vez, eran rudos, y él suavemente la mordisqueó ahí.

En el momento en que sintió los dientes contra su piel, la determinación de Dawn se desmoronó. Esta era su fantasía, pasar de leer tantas novelas románticas baratas de vampiros (que cuidadosamente escondía de Buffy para evitar el inevitable sermón de cómo los vampiros _realmente _son). El hecho de que era Spike, alguien a quien ella había deseado desde casi el primer momento en que lo vio, haciendo su deseo aun más agudo. Tenia que saber como era para él alimentarse de ella, y si se alejaba ahora, talvez nunca volvería a tener esta clase de oportunidad de nuevo.

Con un profundo respiro, Dawn dejó que su resistencia de alejara de ella y se permitió deleitarse con las sensaciones que Spike estaba creando. Él continuó prodigando lentamente besos en el cuello de la chica mientras que sus dedos recorrían ociosamente todo su cuerpo. Aunque había pasado menos de un año desde que fue creada, Dawn estaba creciendo rápidamente. Ella había "nacido" con mucho conocimiento artificial impuesto en su cerebro, y la Boca del Infierno tenia su modo de hacer a cualquiera crecer rápidamente, pero nada de eso la había preparado para el vehemente deseo que estaba sintiendo ahora. Por primera vez ella supo como era experimentar algo más que un enamoramiento de colegiala. Lo que Spike estaba encendiendo en ella era nada menos que lujuria, y ella la abrazó abiertamente, anhelando cualquier cosa que la hiciera sentir más humana.

Arqueando su cuerpo hacia él, ella susurró en su oído, "Te necesito Spike. Por favor…"

"Te… te lo suplico." Dijo suavemente.

Spike gruñó en cuanto ella dijo estas palabras. Su demonio se deleitó en el principio… queriendo sentirse poderoso otra vez después de tanta humillación. Spike agarró la parte de atrás del cabello de Dawn y atrajo su cara hacia la de él. Asegurándose de que estaba poniendo completa atención, dejó que su rostro se transformara una vez más. Los colmillos se alargaban y salientes aparecían en su frente. Él casi esperaba que ella perdiera el ánimo y exigiera ser llevada a casa, pero el siguiente movimiento de Dawn envió una excitación a través de todo su cuerpo. Spike casi perdió el control cuando en vez de estar temerosa, Dawn se inclinó y besó las salientes en sus cejas, suavemente acopando su rostro en sus pequeñas manos. El gesto de aceptación lo hizo endurecerse, sus ojos se dilataron en impacto. No habría marcha atrás ahora.

Continuará…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **ok, ese fue el 9º capitulo, por favor dejen sus comentarios, no para recibir elogios, sino para saber si la historia se está leyendo, esta bien?


	10. Sweet like blood

_**=Buffy, The Vampire Slayer=**_

**Disclaimer: **No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Buffy ni de Ángel…. Ellos les pertenecen al gran Dios Joss Whedom que todos adoramos XD.

**A/N:** ok, esta vez haciendoles caso sobre lo del lemon, he puesto algo de eso en este capitulo, pero no se emonionen, no es tanto y tan fuerte como me gustaria poner... pero pero no me parece que ir directo al sexo sea algo que Dawn haria... aunque spike es otra historia, no? XD

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(10º "Dulce como la sangre") **

Con una dulzura ignorada por la mayoría de los vampiros, Spike posó sus labios en la garganta de Dawn. Era su primera vez, así que él se sumergió en ella lentamente, sus dientes tiernamente penetraron la suave piel de su cuello. Si la falta de dolor en su cabeza y los silencios gemidos de Dawn eran alguna indicación, estaba haciendo todo bien. Tibia sangre comenzó a impulsarse rítmicamente en su boca, y él se perdió en el sabor mientras lentamente bebía al ritmo del latido de la chica. A medida que comenzó a inundarse de la sangre, Spike succionó cada vez más duro, y Dawn comenzó a clamar…

"Spike… ¡oh Dios…Spike! ¿Qu… qué está pa…pas…pasándome?" las manos de Dawn arañaron la espalda de Spike, sus dedos apretando y soltando al azar mientras un poderoso orgasmo comenzó a construirse en su cuerpo. Sus inexpertas estimulaciones en la privacidad de su cuarto nunca se sintieron así. Sentía como si todo su cuerpo estuviera al borde de algo maravilloso. Spike estaba apoyado de rodillas en el sillón, apoyando el peso entero de Dawn en sus brazos mientras la asía contra él. Dawn enrolló sus brazos fuertemente alrededor de él, agarrándose de su camisa con cada mano. Sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente y un pequeño "¡oh!" salió de su boca mientras ella culminó.

Spike bebió profundamente de principio a fin de su orgasmo y no se detuvo hasta que el cuerpo de Dawn yació flojo en sus brazos. La posó sobre el sillón gentilmente, un ligero miedo de que hubiera bebido demasiado se abrió paso dentro de su mente a través de la euforia de la alimentación. La piel de Dawn estaba demasiado pálida, su respiración demasiado ligera. Dawn miró a Spike con un lustre soñador sobre sus ojos y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Vaya…" fue todo lo que pudo pronunciar antes de acurrucarse y caer profundamente dormida.

Viendo que ella estaba satisfecha Spike se llenó de una sensación de alivio, y él finalmente se permitió colapsar a su lado, agarrando al sofá como soporte por el pesado sentimiento de la sangre de Dawn corriendo por sus venas, haciendo que su mundo girara. El poder parecía fluir por él, mas sintió un singular sentido de paz también. Abstraídamente, él quitó un mechón de pelo lejos del rostro de Dawn.

"Maldición." Spike murmuró. "¿En qué me he metido?"

Spike acunó la forma durmiente de Dawn contra su pecho, abstraídamente corriendo sus dedos por su cabello a medida que bajaba del extraordinario viaje que había experimentado por beber su sangre. Su respiración estaba muy débil para su gusto, pero su latido era fuerte. Se veía tan frágil, toda acurrucada estrechamente contra él, pero él sabia que ella tenía una fortaleza interior que su pequeña forma contradecía.

Spike aun podía saborear la sangre en su boca y sentirla corriendo por sus venas. Lo conmovió recibir tan precioso regalo. Su confianza y su estimación por él fueron un largo camino hacia curar la herida que él continuamente cargaba en su interior, la idea de que no era apreciable. Con anhelo él fija sus ojos sobre las marcas en el cuerpo de Dawn, ambas las que ella misma se hizo y las que él había hecho, un gesto de disgusto alteró sus facciones mientras vio lo hinchadas y rojas que algunas de las cortadas lucían.

"¡Rayos!" Spike exclamó con sobresalto.

Tan gentilmente, pero tan rápidamente como pudo, Spike se liberó del sofá y corrió a traer su botiquín de primeros auxilios. Estaba tan acostumbrado a lidiar con otros vampiros o con la Cazadora. Olvidó que los seres humanos normales no sanan tan rápido. No es que Dawn fuera normal, claro, pero parecía que la curación supernatural no venia con todo el paquete de esfera mística en forma humana.

Spike buscó entre sus cosas hasta que encontró lo que estaba buscando. Gasas, cinta de primeros auxilios, bolas de algodón y peroxido. Arrodillándose al lado del sofá, lentamente giró a Dawn hasta que quedara completamente sobre sus espaldas, con su brazo herido mirando hacia arriba. Al contacto con la bola llena de peroxido, Dawn despertó, abriendo los ojos de par en par.

"Auch, Spike. ¿Qué estás haciendo?"

Spike vaciló mientras una dosis de dolor pasaba por su cabeza. Maldito chip. Frunciendo el seño, pero tratando de no enojarse, pacientemente explicó:

"Bueno gatita, parece que descuidamos algo. Tú aun tienes ciertas feas marcas de cortes en tu brazo. Están todas hinchadas y rojas. Realmente parecen riesgosas. A no ser que te agraden las desagradables infecciones, dejarás que el viejo Spike te limpie."

Con una mueca, Dawn mantuvo sus ojos enfocados en el techo de piedra sobre ella. Spike tiernamente limpió el brazo de la chica y lo cubrió con una gasa. También aplicó una pizca de peroxido a la marca de mordida en su cuello, pero se detuvo de cubrir la con un vendaje. Estaba orgulloso de esa marca, y quería que el mundo la viera.

"Ya está, amor. Asegúrate de mantener estos cortes lindos y limpios para que sanen apropiadamente. Demasiadas cicatrices pueden arruinar la diversión de rehacerlas." Spike dijo con un guiño.

"Spike, ¿porque un vampiro tiene un botiquín de primeros auxilios en su cripta?" Dawn, preguntó, su voz neutral, pero sus ojos ligeramente acusadores.

Spike se retorció un poco en donde estaba sentado. "bueno cariño, puede que no lo hayas notado, pero acabas de cumplir una fantasía de larga estadía mía. He estado soñando con tener alguna mujer viniendo a mi, toda sangrando y herida. Hace que mi corazón corra con pensar en besarlas para que mejoren, entonces vendarlas todo lindo y bonito."

"Si, apuesto a que estabas pensando en Buffy cuando trajiste estas cosas." Dawn dijo, un dejo de resentimiento coloreando su voz.

"¿Quieres la verdad? Sí, estaba pensando en la Cazadora cuando llevé mi estúpido trasero hasta la farmacia y compré el botiquín de primeros auxilios. Pero a un tipo se le permite cometer unos cuantos errores, ¿no es verdad? No importa _porque_ compré el botiquín. Sólo que lo tenia aquí para ti. _Tú eres _a la que besé para que mejorara, y eres _tú_ a quien vendé todo lindo y bonito. Así que nada de arranques de celos… no son tu estílo."

Dawn estaba demasiado cansada para discutir. Él parecía tener sentido, y ella no quería arruinar la velada peleando. Forzando sus celos de lado, Dawn le dio a Spike una pequeña sonrisa. "¿Así que estoy mejor ahora?" preguntó soñolientamente.

"Sí amor, estarás toda en forma para la mañana."

"Mmm…está bien." con eso, Dawn cerró los ojos y se apretó de vuelta en los cojines del sofá.

Spike puso un tierno beso en la frente de Dawn, y pensando que ella había caído dormida, dejó su cabeza viajar para poner un suave beso de mariposa en sus labios. Él estaba muy preocupado para notar la momentánea tensión en el cuerpo de ella. Ni pudo oír el chillido interior mientras ella pensaba: _"¡oh, por Dios! ¡Me besó! Mi primer beso es con un vampiro… ¡definitivamente __tengo__ que escribir esto!_"

Sin embargo, Dawn mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y su respiración lenta incluso, y en breve poco después Spike se levantó. Él caminó hacia el muro opuesto al sofá y recargó su frente contra la fría piedra cuando repentinamente se dio cuenta de cuanta tensión sexual estaba aun envuelta fuertemente adentro de su cuerpo, esperando por ser liberada. Él estaba acostumbrado a ambos, alimentación y coger cuando la flebotomía era de una naturaleza tan intima. Teniendo que reprimirse a sí mismo era aun algo antinatural en él.

Los dedos de una de sus manos distraídamente pasaron por su cabello, mientras que la otra mano yacía en su cintura. Spike simplemente no podía calmarse. Aun se sentía tenso y agitado, y sus pensamientos estaban corriendo a toda velocidad. Su cuerpo pedía a gritos un clímax por sí mismo, y tan silenciosamente como pudo, desabrochó la bragueta de sus pantalones. Por detrás de él, dos pálidos brazos rodearon su cintura. Spike se tensó mientras Dawn se deslizó entré él y el muro, su excitación creció aun más cuando vio que ella se había librado de toda su ropa.

"Creí que estabas durmiendo, cariño"

"repentinamente no estoy muy cansada" Dawn respondió con una voz sensual.

La voz de Dawn era baja y seductora, pero Spike no tuvo tiempo para meditar sobre este repentino cambio en ella ya que se distrajo con las uñas de ella raspando de arriba abajo por todo su pecho de un modo duro y rítmico.

"Oh, sí. Eso es." Spike murmuró al muro.

Tomando la iniciativa, Dawn jaló la cabeza de Spike hacia la de ella. Este no era el leve beso de antes. Esta era una apasionada batalla de voluntades y lenguas que Spike sintió rápidamente que perdía. Con un rugido, Spike jaló a Dawn hacia él. Ella envolvió sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de él como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo para una chica de 15 años. Spike se tomó un momento para pasar sus manos por su desnuda piel antes de empujarse dentro de ella. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que había tomado a una virgen, y ella estaba tan apretada. Entonces comenzó a bombear, lentamente al principio, pero rápidamente incrementando la velocidad. Con cada empujón Spike decía su nombre, cantándolo cada vez más fuerte como un mantra. Con un rugido mudo, se permitió el alivio que no pudo tener antes.

Dawn observó lejos a distancia desde el sofá, su boca ligeramente entreabierta. Se sentó inmóvil mientras Spike parecía encorvarse y enderezarse hacia el muro en un movimiento rítmico. Sus gemidos la habían sacado de su fantasía adolescente concerniente a su primer beso, y escuchar como decía su nombre repetidamente fue suficiente para hacerla sentarse recta en el sofá con un movimiento brusco para asegurarse de que no estaba soñando.

Cuando Spike alcanzó su clímax, Dawn finalmente reunió el coraje para preguntar la casi redundante pregunta quemándose en su mente. "Spike…" dijo levemente, "¿Qu-qué estás haciendo?"

La fantasía de Spike terminó con una sacudida. Gruño de nuevo, pero no con el fuego de la pasión. Esta vez era el fría revelación de que había sido atrapado en el acto. El sonido de la cremallera de Spike subiendo parecía hacer eco en la demasiado-callada cripta. Dawn observó mientras Spike discretamente limpió su mano en sus pantalones antes de voltear a enfrentarla. Se sentó a su lado en el sillón, con una mirada mortificada en su rostro.

"Dawn, no quiero que estés enojada conmigo. Sabes como te hice sentir hace un rato, ¿cierto?" Spike habló como si estuviera hablándole a una muy pequeña niña. "verte así, bueno, tuvo bastante un efecto en mi. Y no está en mi naturaleza irme a la cama… insatisfecho."

La revelación se extendió por el rostro de Dawn, y se sintió profundamente avergonzada. En todo su auto descubrimiento, ni una vez había pensado que Spike podría querer algo a cambio. "Spike, estoy tan apenada. No quise ser tal… un… fastidio, pero tienes que saber, Yo… no puedo darte eso. No aun. Simplemente no estoy lista." Las lágrimas estaban preparadas in sus ojos, y giró su rostro para evitar tener que verlo a la cara.

"Debo parecer tan egoísta." Ella suspiró mientras las lágrimas caían silenciosamente de sus ojos.

Spike jalo la cabeza de ella hacia su pecho y alisó su largo cabello con sus manos. "Shhh…shhh. Está bien, muñeca. Está bien. Si no te importa que yo, um… me ayude un poco a veces, entonces estaremos bien. Prometo que nunca te lastimare, o te empujaré más allá de tus limites."

"¿En serio? ¿No estas enojado conmigo?"

"oh no, Dawn. No estoy enojado. Me diste un gran regalo esta noche. Confiaste en mí con tu misma vida, y créeme cuando te digo que no es muy frecuente que un vampiro obtenga esa clase de confianza. ¿Qué clase de necio tonto seria para renunciar a eso? Las chicas que sólo quieren una rápida revolcada son muchas y fáciles de obtener. Pero el modo en que tú me contemplas, con esos grandes, y amplios ojos tuyos… eso significa mucho más que mil chicas comunes."

Dawn resolló fuerte y entonces sonrió. "oh, bueno, creo que tomaré eso como un cumplido."

"Más te vale. Fui un poeta una vez, ¿sabes? deberías disfrutar mi modo superior con las palabras. Espero tu brillante admiración." Spike expresó con una sonrisa a ella y ella explotó en un arranque de risitas, entonces bostezó ruidosamente.

"luces cansada. ¿Qué te parece esto, amor? ¿Por qué no nos vamos a la cama y-- no, no me levantes tus cejas así. Me refiero a dormir, nada más. Creo que a los dos nos haría bien un descanso después de las actividades de esta noche."

"Eso estaría bien Spike." Dawn sonrió mientras Spike se acostó en el sofá. Ella se acurrucó al lado de él, sus dedos ociosamente trazando círculos en su pecho antes de que ambos cayeran en un profundo sueño.

Continuará…

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **ok, ese fue el 10º capitulo, por favor dejen sus comentarios, no para recibir elogios, sino para saber si la historia se está leyendo, esta bien?


	11. Bad Temper

_**=Buffy, The Vampire Slayer=**_

"**Mi vida sin ti"**

**(11º "Mal carácter")**

Spike aun estaba sumergido en un profundo sueño, pero Dawn ya se encontraba levantada y parecía algo inquieta, mucho para ser sinceros.

"Spike" Dawn silbó, golpeándolo en el pecho levemente con la palma de la mano. "¡Spike, despierta!" cuando vio que los golpes no parecían funcionar, Dawn comenzó a sacudirlo.

Spike se sentó de un impulso y empujó con estrépito a Dawn contra el respaldo del sofá, su mano fuertemente colocada alrededor de su garganta. Sus ojos dorados estaban llenos de una rabia asesina por un breve momento antes de que aullara con dolor y se llevara sus manos a la cabeza.

"¡Diablos, amor! ¿Ese es el modo de despertar a un camarada? Muestra un poco de respeto por los muertos."

Dawn miró a Spike fijamente en completo silencio, aun sujetando su garganta. Moretones estaban rápidamente formándose donde los dedos de Spike habían estado momentos antes. Tosió y emitió unos cuantos jadeos antes de decir con una voz algo ronca, "Lo siento, Spike."

"Oh, rayos, lo siento Pequeña. No quise lastimarte. Es sólo que los vampiros tenemos un fuerte instinto de auto preservación, aun mientras dormimos. Debe venir de esos malditos cazavampiros que prefieren cazarnos durante el día, mientras estamos inconcientes. Incluso los esbirros desenfrenarían en su sueño si algo los despierta repentinamente. Nos mantiene lejos de encontrarnos con el lado equivocado de la estaca, ¿me entiendes? ¿Qué hora es, en todo caso?

Dawn miró tímidamente a su regazo, aun temblando un poco.

"No sé la hora exactamente. Olvidé mi reloj, pero creo que es de mañana... el sol está alto."

"Te das cuenta, amor, que los vampiros son criaturas nocturnas, ¿verdad? De la clase que están despiertos toda la noche y duermen todo el día. ¿Qué en la tierra te poseyó para despertarte tan temprano? Después de anoche, creí que necesitarías algo más de descanso. Pero parece que no te cansé tanto como pensé. Tendré que esforzarme más la próxima vez." él dijo con una sonrisa lasciva.

Dawn se sonrojo y bajó la vista a su regazo otra vez.

"Anoche fue maravilloso, Spike, y aun estoy exhausta, pero..." parecía incapaz de completar la frase y guardó silencio por unos momentos.

"Vamos pastelito, suéltalo. ¿Que te tiene toda espabilada y activa a esta hora impía?"

"Tengo que orinar, Spike. En serio tengo ganas. Como en, si no voy pronto mojaré mis pantalones, así de serio."

"Oh... ¡OH! Lo siento amor. Es sólo que como ya estoy muerto, normalmente no tengo que preocuparme por eso. ¿Por qué no vas a afuera y orinas en los arbustos?"

"Primero que nada, hiuug. Eso es asqueroso. Y Segundo, alguien pensó que seria una brillante idea apilar largas placas de cemento en frente de la única puerta. No puedo salir."

"Ella pasa la noche en una cripta en los brazos de un vampiro, pero orinar en los arbustos lo encuentra repugnante. No lo entiendo." Spike murmuró entre dientes mientras se levantaba. Con un esfuerzo, movió las placas de vuelta a sus lugares originales sobre las tumbas de piedra y perezosamente regresó al sofá. "Ahí tienes, amor. Aun creo que seria más fácil simplemente ir a los arbustos justo afuera, pero si quieres ser tan caprichosa, hay un centro de visitantes en las puertas. Debe haber un retrete ahí, supongo."

"¡Gracias, Spike!" Dawn gritó mientras salió corriendo por la puerta.

Spike se recostó en el sofá en el momento en que Dawn salio por la puerta. Intentó esperarla a que regresara antes de volver a perder el conocimiento, pero su natural inclinación por ser un muerto dormido mientras el sol estaba en lo alto lo obligó a flotar de vuelta a la inconsciencia casi en el momento en que su cabeza tocó los cojines.

Dawn rápidamente encontró el centro de visitantes. Corrió deprisa hacia el interior y exclamó, "¡Baño!" al asistente. Corrió en la dirección que él le señaló y casi voló hacia dentro del baño. Una vez que estuvo sentada en el retrete, Dawn se descargó con un suspiro audible. Había pasado toda la noche y quien sabe cuanto del día en la cripta si usar un baño. No sabía que su cuerpo pudiera contener tanto líquido. Una vez que terminó, Dawn intentó lavarse lo mejor que pudo. Talló sus manos y cara e hizo un débil intento de alisar su cabello hasta que estuviera un poco presentable. Luego tomó una toalla de papel y frotó sus dientes con ella. Aun no lucia como en su máximo, pero ya no lucia tan demacrada como antes. Con una mirada final al espejo, Dawn se dirigió de vuelta a la cripta.

Spike despertó con un jadeo cuando sintió un par de brazos sujetando sus hombros, cerca de su cuello. Sin molestarse por abrir sus ojos, intentó deslizar sus manos por la tentadora figura sobre él, sólo para ser empujado hacia abajo duro. Por segunda vez esa mañana Spike tenía un rudo despertar. Esta vez se encontró mirando a un par de ojos oscuros enojados, una estaca presionando duro en su pecho. Pero fue el tono enfurecido en el sombrío hombre despuntándolo lo que terminó por despertarlo.

"¿Dónde está, Spike?" la pregunta amenazadora casi provocó un escalofrío en la base de su espina.

"Pero si no es otro que el Papi. Que...placentera...sorpresa. ¿Viniste a pedirme perdón por la impía golpiza de la otra vez? Sabia que no podrías alejarte para siempre."

Hank golpeó a Spike duro en la nariz y hundió violentamente su estaca dentro de la mitad derecha del pecho de Spike. Él gritó en dolor, entonces jadeantemente murmuró, "Fallaste."

"Lo sé." Hank dijo con una calma de acero en su voz. "Si no me contestas, y me contestas ahora, te prometo que la próxima vez no lo haré. Contraté a un montón de mandilones que no pueden ni evitar que un adolescente se fugue, acabo de enterarme de que además de eso tengo que preocuparme por mantener a un murciélago súper desarrollado lejos de ella y llevo horas buscándola, gasté demasiado dinero para un boleto de avión a suiza que debe estar despegando justo ahora y no me devolverán el dinero... y además mi hija, la única que me queda, se está auto flagelando, y ahora está perdida. Estoy en mi ultimo nervio, y ¡NO TENGO TIEMPO PARA TU MIERDA!"

Hank puntualizó su última declaración retorciendo la estaca en el pecho de Spike antes de sacarla y sostenerla sobre su corazón.

"Sé que te paras fuera de mi casa y prácticamente la acosas cada noche, así que debes haberla visto irse. Dime a donde fue, o créeme, acabaré con tu patética excusa de una vida, con o sin chip."

Spike estaba absteniéndose a la orden de contestar cuando Dawn entró por la puerta, pasando sin siquiera mirar al sujeto que observaba desde la pared cerca de la puerta, uno de sus niñeros.

"¡Aléjate de él!" gritó mientras comenzó a golpear violentamente la espalda de Hank. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" preguntó mientras empujó a Hank lejos y se puso entre Spike y su padre.

"Que gracioso, estaba por preguntarte lo mismo. ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Tienes una idea de lo preocupado que estaba? Te busqué por todos lados. Hank dejó caer su estaca y arrojó sus brazos sobre los hombros de su hija. "Toda la noche anduve por la ciudad con el temor de que te hubieras desangrado o algo te hubiera lastimado." Sin darle tiempo a Dawn para reaccionar, Hank abrazó fuertemente a su hija, "Por favor prométeme que nunca más harás eso otra vez."

Dawn empujó a su padre lejos. "No te voy a prometer nada. No le prometo nada a las personas que me golpean y que quieren deshacerse de mi enviándome a Suiza." Dawn inconscientemente se inclinó más cerca a Spike por apoyo emocional mientras atacó verbalmente a su padre.

"Dawn lamento tanto como te he tratado este tiempo. Debí manejarlo mejor, lo sé. Pero aun estoy tratando de manejar la noticia de que tu hermana está muerta y de que era una Cazadora. Además, no estoy muy acostumbrado a tratar con crisis de adolescentes, eras tan pequeña cuando me fui..."

"Pero nada te obligaba a irte y aun así lo hiciste, ¿no es verdad?"

"Pero nunca dejé de quererte. Siempre has estado aquí," dijo golpeando ligeramente su cabeza. "Y aquí." Colocando su mano sobre su corazón. "Y nada cambiará eso, nunca."

Dawn tembló un poco, dando un paso hacia Hank. Entonces escuchó a Spike quejarse detrás de ella. "Eso está todo lindo y bien, pero no cambia el hecho de que mi amigo ahora tiene un hoyo en su pecho por tu culpa."

"Amigo... ¡AMIGO! Él no es tu amigo. No me digas que pasaste la noche aquí otra vez." hank comenzó a caminar hacia su hija, listo para arrastrarla a casa, cuando finalmente notó las marcas en Dawn. Moretones cubriendo su garganta, y cuando Hank gentilmente hizo hacia atrás el cabello de Dawn, una marca de mordida estaba claramente expuesta. Volvió su ira hacia Spike.

"¡¡¿Qué le hiciste?!!"

Antes de que Hank pudiera atacarlo otra vez, él se logró empujar a una posición sentada y comenzó a explicar.

"Hecha un vistazo a su brazo Papi. ¿Ves los lindos y blancos vendajes? ¿Qué crees que ellos simplemente aparecieron mágicamente? ¡Claro que no! eso fue cortesía del Gran Malo en persona. Y medita esto por un momento... ¿Qué crees que va a pasar cuando un pequeño bocadillo apetitoso como ese sale corriendo hacia la noche, con su brazo todo sangrando? Es como colgarse un letrero de "COMANME" alrededor del cuello. Le hice a la Pequeña un favor. Si en verdad observaras con un poco de atención allá afuera, talvez notarias una docena más o menos de pilas de polvo. Me jugué el pellejo para mantener al a pequeña a salvo. No es mi culpa que no pudiera combatirlos a todos antes de que uno llegara a ella." Spike dejó que la mentira hasta el final saliera de sus labios tan fácilmente como todas las verdades.

Hank se quedó de pie ahí horrorizado en silencio. Aunque Dawn aun parecía inquieta, no estaba negando nada de eso.

"¿Es cierto todo eso, Dawn?" Dawn dudó por un segundo, mientras volteaba a ver algo temblorosa a Spike, que aun se cubría el pecho algo adolorido, para luego voltear a encarar a su padre.

"Si, papá. Todo es cierto. Me atacaron, pero Spike me salvó."

"¿Ah, sí?" parecía dudoso. "Bueno entonces, supongo que le tenemos una deuda de gratitud." No parecía muy entusiasta al respecto, sin embargo. "Si pareces lucir un poco peor que des costumbre."

"No gracias a ti." Dawn murmuró entre dientes. Su padre no alcanzó a escucharla.

"Sin embargo deberíamos irnos a casa y discutir esto después de que tengas la oportunidad de limpiarte y descansar un poco." Hank dijo, tratando de aliviar la tensión en la habitación.

"¿Pero que hay con Spike? ¡Está herido! No podemos sólo irnos y dejarlo así."

Spike se puso de pie y lentamente se desprendió de su camiseta, frotando su pecho con ella antes de tirarla en una esquina. Hank parecía bastante enfadado de que hiciera eso delante de la niña, pero Dawn miró atentamente, sus ojos se abrieron ampliamente. "wow" ella murmuró levemente, apenas audible incluso para Spike.

"¿Ves? Mira esto. Casi como nuevo." Spike tenía razón. Una vez que había quitado la sangre con su camisa, solo había un pequeño círculo rosa en su pecho donde un agujero del tamaño de una estaca había estado sólo unos minutos antes. "Listo, amor. Deberías irte a casa y descansar. No te preocupes por el buen Viejo Spike... nadie más lo hace."

"Vamos, Dawn." Hank dijo gentilmente. "Déjame llevarte a casa."

Dawn miró a Spike otra vez antes de finalmente consentir. Con un cabeceo suyo, todos comentaron a caminar hacia la puerta, hank y el sujeto que lo acompañaba primero, seguidos por Dawn y Spike. Como estaban de espaldas, Hank y su subordinado no pudieron ver a los dos detrás de ellos. Spike se inclinó y lamió el oído de Dawn. Ella se giró y lo miró con ira, apenas sofocando una risita. Él le susurró al oído.

"Sueña conmigo, amor. Toda clase de cosas perversas." Y entonces le dio a su trasero un firme apretón.

"¡Eep!" Dawn protestó, no siendo capaz de contener su sorpresa.

Inmediatamente dos pares de ojos preocupados se enfocaron en ella. "¿Qué pasa, Dawn?" Hank preguntó con preocupación en su voz.

"Estoy bien, papá, en serio. Simplemente vi una araña... una grande. Pero... pero creo que ya se fue."

Hank sonrió levemente y le dio una leve palmada en la cabeza a su hija luego entrelazó brazos con ella y, lanzándole una mirada severa a Spike, dijo, "Saquémoste de esta vieja cripta desagradable." Dawn le hizo un leve ademán a Spike a modo de despedida, y entonces los dos caminaron afuera por la puerta, seguidos del hombre que no había dicho una palabra ni intervenido en todo ese tiempo.

Sin embargo, Hank se rezagó, con la intención de decirle unas palabras al vampiro rubio. "Spike, lo que hiciste anoche fue verdaderamente admirable; lo que deja la pregunta... ¿Qué hay para ti? Sangre, dinero... ¿Qué quieres?"

"Siempre puedo usar un poco de dinero, Mate, pero no lo hice por el dinero... lo hice por _ella_."

A pesar de la protesta de Spike, Hank puso varios billetes contra el pecho del vampiro. Ojos verdes se encontraron con azules en una intensa mirada.

"No importa lo que hagas, ella nunca te hubiera amado. Espero que comprendas eso."

"Suena como que alguien habla por experiencia."

Hank se tensó y retrocedió, dejando el dinero tirado en el piso.

"Púdrete" dijo entre dientes antes de voltearse e irse, azotando la puerta detrás de sí.

Spike examinó lo que el padre de la Cazadora había dicho, tratando de ordenar sus sentimientos. "Ella nunca te hubiera amado." Seguía circulando por su mente. Spike se volvió a sentar en el sofá para finalmente terminar su descanso. Refunfuño una última cosa antes de hablar sin sentido otra vez:

"Supongo que eso depende totalmente sobre a cual 'ella' te estabas refiriendo, Mate."

Continuará...

* * *

**_N/A: bueno, eso es todo por ahora... talvez me tarde en subir el siguiente capitulo porque ya se me acabaron las ideas para continuarla... cualquier idea o sugerencia es aceptada, sale? ;)_**


	12. A little understanding, please

_**=Buffy, The Vampire Slayer=**_

**Disclaimer**: ya saben la rutina... nada es mio (aunque si spike fuera mío yo seria la mas feliz del planeta jajaja) todo le pretenece a Joss Whedon, alias Dios!!! _[aunque tecnicamente él le vendio los derechos cuando recien era un pequeño e indefenso proyecto a los Kuzui... pero la idea es de él y ademas los Kuzui intentan hacer una peli de Buffy sin Joss asi que no me caen bien ¬¬]_

**N/A:**Ok, este es el capítulo 12… (porfin... coff, coff... ¬¬) bueno, la mala noticia es que este capítulo es más que nada de relleno pero la buena es que como me tardé tanto decidí darles dos por el presio de uno, disfruten!!! n_n

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(12º "Un poco de comprensión, por favor") **

Dawn estaba exhausta. Había pasado la mayor parte de la noche despierta en la cripta de Spike, y luego la llamada de la naturaleza la había despertado a pesar de las protestas de su cuerpo por tener tan poco sueño. Después de que su padre la arrastrara de vuelta a casa, había habido un discurso de cómo una hora de "Estaba preocupado" y "Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso otra vez" y cosas de ese estilo. Finalmente, se le permitió a Dawn retirarse a su habitación. Sin embargo, a pesar de su profunda fatiga, no se pudo resistirse a la urgencia de escribir en su diario todos sus pensamientos sobre la noche anterior antes de que se fueran flotando de su cabeza.

Dawn garabateó furiosamente en la libreta que había designado como el primero de su nueva serie de diarios. Ella sabia que había jurado nunca escribir en ellos otra vez después de haber quemado los otros en su arrebato de cólera y confusión, pero encontró que escribir era confortante… sobretodo luego de la muerte de su madre. La vida se iba rápidamente y si no escribía lo que importaba después ya no quedaría nada. Por suerte su mamá se las había arreglado para salvar la mayoría de los diarios antes de que se quemaran. Ya que toma un tiempo para una pila de papel en quemarse por completo, por fortuna, la mayoría de ellos solo estaban un poco chamuscados alrededor de las esquinas.

Dawn escribió hasta que su visión se puso borrosa, poniendo en palabras todos sus sentimientos dispersos sobre Spike, su padre y la vida en general. Finalmente cerró el diario con un suspiro de satisfacción y se recostó en su cama lista para dormir, colocando la libreta en su pecho como una manta de seguridad, durmiéndose casi en el acto.

Dawn ya no estaba despierta para ver a su padre entrar en la habitación…

"¿Dawnie?" Hank dijo suavemente, al verla toda enroscada en su cama, luciendo tan inocente, trajo una tierna sonrisa a su rostro.

Siendo cuidadoso de no despertarla, Hank deslizó el diario fuera de los brazos de Dawn y la cubrió con una manta. Observando fijamente la libreta en sus manos, no pudo evitar que preguntarse qué pasó como para hacer que Dawn comenzara a escribir aun estando tan agotada como estaba. Hank simplemente no fue capaz de contener su curiosidad; debió ser la naturaleza de entrometerse de todo padre por estar enterados en que están sus hijos metidos. Echando un vistazo a Dawn para asegurarse de que realmente estuviera dormida, Hank abrió con cuidado el diario y comenzó a leer…

"_Querido diario,_

_Por ahora tú eres el único con el que puedo hablar, por así decirlo. No puedo decirle a nadie lo que sucedió. Sólo piensa como sonaría esta conversación con los chicos de la escuela. '¿yo?__No estoy tan mal… simplemente me enteré de que no soy humana. ¿Cómo te ha ido a ti?' apuesto a que eso saldría muy bien. Aunque simplemente no lo entiendo. Tengo todas estas memorias…picnics en la playa con mamá y Buffy, llevar mi lonchera de My Little Pony en primer grado, ir a la escuela de danza y dejarla porque derramé mi jugo de uva en mi vestido blanco. ¿A que tipo de monjes de les ocurren ese tipo de memorias en todo caso? Si ellos iban a darme una vida, ¿Por qué no podían saltarse las partes embarazosas de la infancia? Me siento como una chica normal. Pero soy todo menos normal. Soy la llave, lo que sea que eso signifique. Y ni siquiera tengo poderes mágicos. ¿Qué tan tonto es eso?"_

Hank siguió leyendo sin mucha idea de a qué se refería su hija con "la llave" y porque decía que eso era lo que ella era…

"_Según el diario de Giles, la llave es una bola de energía verde que tiene la cualidad de abrir todas las puertas de todas las dimensiones conocidas…en pocas palabras ocasionar el fin del mundo, quiero decir, si hay millones de dimensiones infernales y todas las barreras entre ellas y esta dimensión se rompen, por lo que sé incluso todos los monstruos que Buffy ha enfrentado podrían volver a este mundo…_

_Realmente tengo miedo de que intenten activarme otra vez. Glory ya lo intentó, pero eso no significa que no haya alguien más que quiera intentarlo, no sabemos si en verdad ya no es posible y estoy muy asustada. Sin Buffy por aquí ya no hay nadie capaz de protegerme… ni siquiera Spike."_

Hank dejó de leer el diario por un segundo… ¿su pequeña no era su pequeña? ¿Qué quería decir ella con eso? No estaba seguro de qué pensar, Buffy habia resultado ser una cazavampiros después de todo, ¿debía creer esto también?

"_Al parecer cuando los monjes encargados de cuidarme supieron que Glory me buscaba, quisieron enviarme a la Cazadora y se les ocurrió que el mejor modo de asegurarse de que ella peleara, incluso diera su vida por protegerme, era enviarme a ellos en forma de su hermana. Así que cambiaron toda la realidad, me dieron forma humana y me crearon recuerdos para vincularme con ellos… ¿Cómo pudieron hacerme esto? Sin mencionar todo lo que he sufrido y he hecho sufrir a las personas que amo por ser la llave. Buffy murió por mi culpa, Spike recibió golpizas inmemorables e incluso Tara y Anya salieron heridas…todo por mi culpa… ¿Cómo puedo estar destinada a hacer algo tan horrible y aun así me crearon con una conciencia? Supongo que no les interesaba mucho mi salud emocional, ¿cierto?_

_Duele tanto que no puedo describirlo. Todos actúan tan extraño conmigo desde que se enteraron sobre lo que soy… como si no me sintiera suficientemente fuera de lugar sin que ellos se pongan súper sensibles cada vez que entro a la habitación. Todo este asunto de la llave es sólo la punta de iceberg. Aun antes, todos siempre me trataron como una extraña. Pero después de que me enteré de que no soy ni siquiera humana, no pude suportarlo más. Todo lo que quería hacer era morir. Quiero decir, tan raro como suene, si puedo morir, eso significaría que estoy realmente viva, ¿cierto? Pero Spike de algún modo me hizo sentir mejor. Él siempre me trató como un igual y no como sólo la hermanita menor de Buffy. Tantas veces me animó y platicó conmigo como si yo en verdad entendiera y sé que nunca me ha mentido…a diferencia de la pandilla que no saben hacer más que mentirme. Él si es un amigo verdadero."_

Hank estaba pasmado por lo que leía, no tenía idea de que su pequeña hija se sintiera de ese modo…claro, ¿Cómo saberlo si no se molestó en preguntarle como se sentía?

"_Querido diario,_

_Me duele mucho la muerte de Buffy. Me siento culpable por ello, aunque Spike se esfuerza por qué no me sienta así… supongo que él también se siente culpable. Pero desde entonces todos los de la pandilla me trataron diferente, distantes, como si ellos también me culparan…simplemente hablaban conmigo lo necesario y evitaban todo contacto posible conmigo. Incluso Giles se fue a Inglaterra, y Xander y Anya perdieron contacto con nosotras… pero Tara aun era mi amiga, claro que no parecía agradarle mucho, pero al menos me soportaba. Pero todo mi mundo volvió a sacudirse con la llegada de mi papá. Bueno, en realidad no es mi papá y no lo he visto desde que tenía 11. Pero cuando él llegó el poco contacto que tenia con los Scoobies se desmoronó como un castillo de arena; me prohibió hablar con Giles, corrió a Will y a Tara, incluso contrató a un montón de sujetos para vigilarme. Odio a esos sujetos. Son horribles, uno de ellos incluso intentó violarme y mi papá le creyó más a él que a mí. Gracias a Dios que no logro hacerme nada, pero si no hubiera convencido a Spike de que me enseñara a pelear, talvez no me habría salvado. Claro que no me enseñó mucho, solo esa cosa de usar la fuerza del enemigo en su contra pero gracias a eso me escapé, y él me apoyó tanto…mi padre, sin embargo, está actuando como todo un ogro, aunque no niego que le he dado razones para actuar así a veces, pero si sigue así no sé si el chip que Spike tiene en la cabeza pueda evitarle darle su merecido, realmente lo está enfureciendo."_

"_Querido diario,_

_Quizás ahora si me propasé; tuve una pelea con mi papá, de nuevo por Spike, y mi frustración llegó a tanto que terminé cortando mi muñeca, corrí hacia la noche. Él quería alejarme de él, de la única persona que realmente me entiende y me apoya, peor aún, creí que lo había matado y ya nada lo traería de vuelta…no podía soportarlo, el dolor era demasiado, la razón de que aun esté con vida se había ido y todo por mi culpa. Todo lo que quería era morir y ya no sufrir más. Entonces Spike me encontró, y de algún modo él hizo que todo pareciera estar bien de nuevo. Arriesgó su vida para protegerme de todos esos vampiros aun cuando él no tenía que hacerlo, pero es más que eso. Simplemente el estar alrededor de él me hace sentir segura y querida. Él es realmente valiente e inteligente y mucho más lindo de lo que Buffy le daba crédito, sé que no debería hablar mal de los muertos pero ella realmente era estúpida. Si yo tuviera a un sujeto así todo obsesionado por mí, no me quejaría. Es decir, míralo. ¡Qué guapo es! _

_Me pregunto si siente algo por mí. Sería más que asombroso si lo sintiera, pero por alguna razón lo dudo. ¿Cómo podría gustarle a Spike? Siempre le han gustado las chicas fuertes, mira a Drusilla y a Harmony, incluso Buffy. ¿Cómo se supone que compita con ellas? Toda mi 'vida' o al menos lo que recuerdo como mi vida, he tenido que competir con Buffy. Sé que mamá la quería más, y cuando pasábamos los fines de semana con papá él siempre le ponía más atención a ella. Así que él también la quería más a ella. A veces creo que él también me culpa por lo que le pasó. Ella era su hija verdadera, y ella era la Cazadora. 'Oh, mírenme, soy la elegida. ¿No soy especial?' ella es a la que Spike ama, no a mí. Y aunque Buffy ya no esté sé que él no podrá olvidarla… y yo no podría jamás reemplazarla. Pero Spike fue bueno conmigo anoche, y me hizo sentir ¡TAN BIEN! como… mejor que comer un galón de helado de chocolate, así de bien. No puedo ni siquiera describirlo. Sentí como si en verdad estuviera viva, como si fuera normal, por primera vez en meses._

_Me pregunto cómo sería tener sexo con Spike. El es como muy antiguo, así que apuesto a que sabe lo que hace. Aunque aun no me siento lista para tener sexo. He visto chicas en mi escuela quedar embarazadas y se ven obligadas a dejar la escuela. Los chicos solo las usan para tener sexo y luego las dejan de lado. Yo no quiero eso, aun si no puedo quedarme embarazada de un vampiro. Pero dormir al lado de él fue lindo. Fue todo un caballero. No sabía que un desalmado demonio pudiera ser un caballero. Simplemente me abrazó toda la noche, me hizo sentir protegida. Desearía no haber tenido que levantarme a orinar. Me sentí tan culpable por dejarlo cuando regresé. Tenía tanto miedo de que mi papá si fuera a matarlo esta vez. No sé qué haría si él se muriera. Ahora él es mi único amigo. ¡Y me besó!__Jamás había sido besada por un hombre antes, a menos que cuentes a papá, y él es de la familia, así que por supuesto que no cuenta. Claro que fue uno de esos rápidos besitos de piquito que normalmente significan 'Cielos, eres fenomenal.' Nada como lo que ves en las telenovelas, o lo que Buffy solía hacer con Riley todo el tiempo. Pero fue lindo. Definitivamente estoy clavada con él. Sólo espero que el no esté siendo bueno conmigo por el recuerdo de Buffy."_

Hank bajó la mirada de la libreta hacia Dawn, sus ojos llenos de confusión, tristeza e ira. No podía creer que Dawn sintiera todo eso sobre él. Por supuesto que no amaba más a Buffy, las quería a ambas por igual. Y no era su intención portarse como un ogro, pero antes él no sabía a qué se enfrentaba y debía cuidar de ella. No sabía que era una llave, eso era lo más extraño de todo, pero no la amaba menos que a Buffy y por supuesto que no la culpaba por su muerte. Tal vez debería intentar ser menos el jefe y ser más comprensivo, ponerse en sus zapatos y hablar con ella tranquilamente sin comenzar a tirar ordenes y reglas sin ton ni son… es obvio que ella no había reaccionado bien a ese método. Y quizás había sido algo drástico al querer cortar todo lazo existente que Dawn tuviera con los amigos de su hermana, puesto que realmente no parecían ser malas personas y el que debería ser el malo, el desalmado demonio, era el que más parecía interesarse en el bienestar de Dawn… sonaba sola en su escritura, y mirando a la forma enroscada de Dawn yaciendo en la cama, seguía luciendo tan aislada como su diario sugería.

¿Pero Spike? ¿Le gustaba Spike? Que desagradable. Tendría que hacer algo al respecto. No era saludable para una chica de 15 años sentir algo por un vampiro. ¿Y desde cuando comenzó Dawn a pensar sobre sexo? ¿Él pensaba en sexo cuando tenía su edad? Bueno, sí por su puesto, pero eso no tenía nada que ver. Dawn no debería. Él no estaba seguro que había pasado entre ellos dos… Dawn había sido bastante vaga sobre eso, pero no le agradaba la idea de que Spike besara a su hija, así hubiera sido un beso inocente o no. Spike era del tipo que toman ventaja de una joven, dispuesta chica. Pero tendría que irse con calma. No podía dejar que Dawn supiera que leyó su diario o podría arruinar todo. Ya pensaría en algún modo para romper el enamoramiento de Dawn por Spike después de la cena.

Colocó el diario de Dawn en el piso al lado de la cama, haciéndolo ver como que solo calló naturalmente mientras Dawn estaba durmiendo. Salió de puntillas del cuarto de Dawn y bajó listo para planear como hacer cambiar a Dawn de parecer.

Continuará...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**N/A:** ok, ese fue el capitulo 12, POR FIN!!! bueno, despues de ese horrible y tedioso bloqueo de escritor (por el que todo buen escritor subre constantemente, creanme) estoy de vuelta a las andadas y con muchas muy buenas ideas para dejarlos pegados al monitor buajajajajajaja

bueno, ya, ya me calmé... mi lapsus malignus acabó ya, mejor diganme si les está gustando hasta ahora, sale? porque este episodio me costó un monton de trabajo... bueno mas que nada tener idea de como pasar para el siguiente, es por eso que este lo tuve que poner, para inspirarme... asi que no me vayan a matar por poner un reyeno, sale? T.T


	13. SOS, Rescue me

**_=Buffy, The Vampire Slayer=_**

**_Bitty:_**_ ¡Diablos, Spike! Lo que daría porque fueras mío… -dijo ella con un aire entristesido, mientras Spike la observaba._

**_Spike:_**_ bueno, chica es una lastima... pero sabes que pertenesco a alguien más. – dijó él con su característica sonrisa burlona a punto de burlarse a carcajadas de la loca fan._

**_Bitty:_**_ lo sé… - y la chica se desbordó en lagrimas al recordarlo, haciendo a Spike reír aun más- oye, ¿crees que Joss Whedon quiera venderme los derechos sobre ti? – dejó de llorar al instante al contemplar la posibilidad._

**_Spike:_**_ ¿Qué? ¿Joss? Oh, si, casi me olvido de él… pero yo me refería a Buffy – el pobre vampiro estaba algo confundido por la chica._

**_Bitty:_**_ ah, si… ella… - dijo con disgusto- no te preocupes, por lo mientras me conformaré con usarte para mis Fanfics buajajajaja!! Aun hay mucho que debo escribir sobre ti y Dawn – dijo con una macabra sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro, mientras el vampiro la obcerbaba algo perturbado y cabizbajo._

**_Spike:_**_ ¡diablos, amor! ¿tienes idea de los problemas en los que me meteré si la Cazadora llega a leer esto? ¿Pensar en mi y la Pequeña? Me estacará aunque tú lo hayas escrito…- él tenía la esperanza de persuadirla con eso, pero:_

**_Bitty: _**_¡¡¡ay, me dijo amor!!! – la chica no pareció oír mas allá de esa palabra, enredando sus brazos alrededor del cuello del vampiro rubio, pegándosele como chicle._

**_Buffy:_**_ ¡Spike! ¿Qué rayos está pasando? ¿Quién es ella y porque te abraza?_

**_Spike:_**_ ¡Oh, genial! -dijo con un tono de sarcasmo casi desesperado... la cazadora estaba aqui, podria leer el fic en cualquier momento y lo pero es que él no podria evitarlo porque la fan loca no lo dejaba moverse y no podia apartarla... '¡diablos, si que esta fan loca es fuerte!' fue lo unico que pudo pensar mientras intentaba quitarsela de ensima desesperadamente._

_**Buffy:** ¿Qué es esto de aqui? - dijo inclinandose sobre una mesa para ver un cuaderno lleno de apuntes._

_**Spike:** ¡No! ¡Buffy, espera! - (sorry pero tenia que hacerlo... tomenlo como el disclaimer, sale? n_n)_

**_-xOx-_**

**N/A:** primero, en el capitulo anterio tenía la idea de darle un descanso a Hank y hacerlo un poco más bueno, pero en este me arrepentí buajajajajajaja (que? Sino tendría que sacar a otro malo, no? Y la verdad que weba :P)

Tuve la idea para este capítulo mientras estaba durmiendo hace unas semanas y la olvide cuando me desperté…TT_TT y hace unos días la recordé y comencé a brincar de la emoción por todos lados. La gente se me quedó viendo raro porque estaba en una tienda viendo como mi hermano jugaba Yu-gi-oh en un torneo… y yo brincando y gritando "por fiiiinnnn" jajajajajajajaja

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(13° SOS, Rescaten me)**

"Hola, cariño, ¿Cómo dormiste?" Hank preguntó mientras Dawn bajaba tambaleantemente las escaleras, aun con su pijama puesta.

"Bien, supongo." Dijo algo extrañada por la actitud un tanto extraña de su padre. "Pero tengo mucha hambre. Escuché que tienes que comer mucho después de perder sangre. ¿Qué hay de cenar?"

"Ve al comedor y toma asiento, querida. La cena está casi lista."

Dawn luchó por respirar así entró a la otra habitación. Un verdadero festín de acción de gracias estaba propagado por toda la mesa. Y todos estaban ahí. Xander, Anya, Willow, Tara incluso Faith y su amiga Janisse… solo faltaban Giles y Spike, claro que Dawn no podía esperar verlos ahí. Para empezar, Giles estaba al otro lado del mundo y de seguro tendría importantes cosas del concejo que hacer, y Spike… bueno, el simplemente no se llevaba bien con la pandilla como para cenar con ellos, era natural que no estuviera ahí. Un coro de "Hola Dawn" la invadió mientras entraba a la habitación para luego ser envestida por abrazos entusiastas por parte de cada uno de los presentes.

"Hola a todos. ¿Qué es todo esto?" dijo algo aturdida mientras toma su asiento frente a Xander.

Hank entró cargando un plato de puré de papas entre dos guantes protectores para calor. "Creímos que te gustaría un poco de tiempo familiar después de todo lo que ha pasado. Y todos aquí son como de la familia de un modo u otro, ¿cierto? Así que los invité a todos."

"Así que, ¿cómo te sientes Monstruo Dawn?" Xander preguntó.

"Bien. Bueno, mejor supongo. Me da gusto verlos a todos. Hacía mucho que no los veía."

"Sí, creo que todo se complicó en mi trabajo… y con los planes para la boda y todo. Pero me moría de ganas por verte, ¿a quién más podría vencer en los juegos de mesa?

"Sí," Anya repuso. "Todos estaríamos muy tristes si tú continuas cortando agujeros en tu brazo. Hay modos mucho más limpios de morir, ¿sabes? y mas desordenadas también, supongo." Ella reflexionó.

Xander miró con una mueca a su novia. "Anya, cariño… ¿Qué discutimos antes sobre _buenos_ y _malos_ temas de conversación para la cena?" Xander hablo con un nervioso matiz en su voz. Realmente no quería que Dawn se molestara otra vez.

Para sorpresa de todos, Dawn rió y le dedicó a Anya una sonrisa. Estaba feliz de que al menos una persona no se andará con cuidado alrededor de ella. "No te preocupes, Xander. Creo que es sólo su forma de mostrar que se preocupa."

"¿Lo ves Xander? ¡Ella cree que soy linda!" Xander simplemente giró sus ojos y dejó el comentario de lado.

El resto de la cena pasó relativamente libre de desastres. Hablaron y charlaron sobre varias cosas, asegurándose de no dejar a Dawn fuera. Nunca mencionaron a Glory, y por una vez Buffy no fue el tema principal en ninguna de las conversaciones, su padre trató de contar anécdotas donde la protagonista fuera Dawn para que no se sintiera opacada y nadie trataba de protegerla ocultándole información. Por primera vez en décadas, Dawn realmente se sentía como un miembro más de la pandilla y no como una extraña observando.

El único incidente pasó cuando Hank trajo el pie. Hubo un pequeño incidente involucrando crema batida, resultando en Xander terminando con la cara completamente embarrada por la sustancia blanca y pegajosa. Dawn soltó risitas, y Anya hizo un comentario sobre tener que comprar más crema batida para después. Cuando Dawn trató de convencer a Anya para que le dijera que había planeado, la mano de Xander plantada sobre la boca de su prometida fue la única cosa que evitó que Dawn se enterara de todos los jugosos detalles.

Una vez que todos habían comido todo el postre, el grupo se movió hacia la sala para charlar. Dawn gimió mientras se dejaba caer sobre el sofá. "¡Estoy tan llena que creo que voy a reventar!" exclamó mientras frotaba su estomago.

"Bueno, también te comiste dos platos enteros de comida" Willow comentó. "No creí que tu barriguita pudiera aguantar tanto."

"Per-pero te ves mejor." Tara dijo suavemente. "Ni remotamente tan pálida como antes."

"Pero aun me siento como un cerdo. Tal vez debería salir a dar una vuelta… tratar de quemar algunas de estas calorías mientras aun hay luz afuera."

"Oh… ¿Te vas?" Willow preguntó, decepción escrita en su rostro. "Creí que esta sería una noche de mucha diversión, no de salir caminando antes de que la diversión apenas comenzara."

"¿Y sabes qué Dawn? Si te sientas suficiente tiempo, esa urgencia por ejercitarte volará por la ventana. Funciona conmigo siempre." Xander agregó.

Dawn miró a los rostros esperanzados de sus amigos. También logró vislumbrar el rostro de su padre, que tenía el ceño fruncido que claramente decía 'no te atrevas a irte mientras tenemos invitados.' Cediendo ante la presión, finalmente accedió a quedarse a ver una película con todos.

Sin embargo, media hora viendo el filme, se sintió como que estaba a punto de quedarse dormida. Dado que ya habia pasado una buena parte del día durmiendo, no estaba absolutamente lista para quedar inconsciente otra vez. Ella realmente sentía que una linda caminata le haría algún bien. Así que escabulléndose hacia la cocina bajo el pretexto de ir por una bebida, silenciosamente abrió la puerta trasera… y casi le dio un infarto cuando Faith vino desde atrás y entrelazó brazos con ella antes de que siquiera hubiera dado tres pasos fuera de la casa.

"¿Y bien, a dónde vamos? Faith preguntó.

"¿No es esta la parte en la que se supone que me regañas y me arrastras de vuelta adentro? Dawn preguntó.

"Nah. Los discursos no son mi fuerte, yo paso. Además ya tuviste suficiente de eso por un día, ¿cierto D?" Faith dijo alegremente guiñándole un ojo a Dawn.

Dawn tenía que admitir que a veces Faith podía comportarse como una persona bastante agradable… a veces.

"Si quieres ir a caminar, genial. Pero como oscurecerá en como media hora, iré contigo. Bueno si no crees que arruino tu estilo, claro." Honestamente, Faith no habría dejado a Dawn ir sola sin importar cuánto la niña gimoteara, sentía que se lo debía a Buffy después de todo. Después de cómo la trató y lo que hizo que la puso en un predicamento con Riley aquella vez que cambiaron cuerpos. Definitivamente, le debía cuidar a su pequeña hermana por ella. Y claro, según le habían dicho era mejor intentar mantener el buen lado de Dawn y parecía estar funcionando…

"Jamás pensé que querrías salir a caminar conmigo. Como no convives mucho con nosotros y todo…" Dawn estaba bastante extrañada de la actitud de la Cazadora.

"Si, lo sé, pero suena mejor que la alternativa. Un minuto más de esa película y podría estacarme a mí misma." Dawn rió a esto, estaba totalmente de acuerdo y se preguntaba cómo es que Anya habia convencido a todos para ponerla, ni ella misma la habia soportado y tan sólo 5 minutos de empezada la película ella y Xander habían quedado completamente inconscientes. Cualquiera se hubiera preocupado de que estuvieran muertos de no ser por los ronquidos que ella emitía mientras dormía y los leves gemidos de inconformidad del pobre Xander con respecto al ruido. Ella aun se preguntaba cómo era posible que hubieran logrado vivir tanto tiempo juntos.

Dawn simplemente se encogió de hombros y ambas caminaron en silencio por un rato. Aunque eventualmente, ambas terminaron dirigiendo sus pasos hacia el Bronze.

"Dawn, no creo que sea una muy buena idea entrar a un club nocturno en este momento. Tú aun estás muy débil para… bueno, lo que sea. Y eso sin mensionar la parte en que eres menor de edad y que tu padre no tiene ni idea de a donde fuiste." Faith parecía realmente incomoda con la idea de la pequeña en un lugar tan peligroso como ese… era extraño verla así, puesto que normalmente ella era la primera a la que uno llamaría para ir a ese tipo de lugares y para buscar pelea…

"Está bien, sólo estaremos un momento, lo prometo." Y sin más ambas chicas entraron sin ningún problema al lugar, que parecía estar completamente llego de personas que bailaban y cantaban al son de la música.

Al parecer habían coincidido con el día en que el club hacia presentaciones en vivo de bandas de todo tipo. Antes de que siguiera hubieran caminado 2 metros hacia dentro del lugar, el lado responsable Faith pareció irse a dormir dejando a la Cazadora imprudente que todos conocían. Alegremente, Faith jaló a Dawn hacia la pista de baile y ambas comenzaron a bailar al inicio una delante de la otra pero al cabo de unos momentos Faith se habia olvidado de la chica a la que se suponía estaba cuidando y se habia comenzado a mover a lo largo de la pista, mientras bailaba con cuanto hombre se topaba, ya fuera que trajeran pareja o que estuvieran con amigos. Dawn al principio se sintió un poco desprotegida pero al cabo de un rato no le dio importancia y continuó bailando alegremente, metida en su propio mundo y en sus pensamientos acerca de la noche pasada…

Según ella, Buffy tenía su misma edad cuando habia comenzado a ir regularmente a este tipo de lugares y nunca habia parecido entender que era lo que ella veía en estos lugares que la atraían tanto, que ciega habia sido, ahora lo veía con claridad: para donde mirara el lugar estaba lleno de todo tipo de chicos guapos y bastante jóvenes… muchos parecían tener su edad y sin embargo se los veía con un vaso de cerveza en la mano. Ese lugar no parecía tener muy en mente esa ley que prohíbe venderles licor a menores.

***

Spike se sentó en la esquina del Bronze observando todas esas cajitas felices andantes bailar. Él tomó un trago de su botella de whisky lentamente, sintiendo la urgencia de simplemente agarrar a uno de ellos y drenarlo por completo, pero la sola idea causó que el chip se activara. "¡oh, por todos los diablos!" se quejó mientras hacia una mueca y se llevaba su mano a la sien.

Cuando estaba a punto de irse para evitar la tentación de pensar más sobre eso y de que el chip se activara de nuevo, alguien llamó su atención. Una joven bailando de espaldas a él en lo que parecía ser un pijama con dibujos de Saturno. Su cabello era liso y largo, de un color café muy oscuro que bajo la poca luz del lugar casi parecía negro, haciendo que su pijama resaltara aun más.

"¿Qué demonios…?" murmuró mientras observaba a los hombres a su alrededor agrupándose y restregándose contra ella. "Todos se han vuelto locos" aun intrigado por la exhibición, se quedó observando un poco más, para ver si esa mujer se le hacía conocida, tenía la impresión de eso… o por lo menos esa familiaridad que no podía explicarse. El lugar estaba demasiado repleto y ruidoso como para que pudiera escuchar u oler algo que la delatara.

"Oye, _Míster_…" alguien detrás picó su hombro mientras lo llamaba, "Ese es mi asiento, muévete" el adolescente que tal vez debería dejar de comer tanta comida chatarra le ordenó, cargando dos platos de pastel en sus manos.

"Esfúmate" Spike dijo volviendo su atención hacia la chica bailando.

"Oye idiota, dije que te muevas" el chico volvió a picar a Spike en el hombro. Spike reveló por un segundo su rostro de vampiro al chico antes de girar la cabeza de nuevo hacia la chica.

"Lo siento, amigo." El chico dijo prácticamente tirando los platos intentando salir lo más rápido de ese lugar.

***

Se sentía libre… libre como un ave, sin estrés ni responsabilidades. Dawn lentamente tambaleó su cabeza de lado a lado y luego hacia atrás, perdida en el ritmo de la música. Podía sentir que alguien la observaba pero no podía encontrar quien era.

"Así que, ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ir a mi casa?" alguien susurró en su oído, eso la sacudió fuera de su concentración en la música. No habia siquiera notado a los chicos bailando con ella.

"Esfúmate." Dijo apartando al chico y tratando de encontrar su salida de ese laberinto de gente. Cuando finalmente logró llegar hasta la barra se desplomó en uno de los taburetes.

"¿Qué quieres?" el hombre desde atrás del contador dijo, ella sonrió cuando se dio cuenta de que le hablaba a ella, no se habia dado cuenta de que apenas tenía 15, "Mmm… creo que tomaré una…" intentó escoger un trago, "¡oh rayos! No puedo, no traje mi bolso." Dijo recordando que se habia ido sin nada más que ella misma.

"Está bien muñequita, esta va por la casa." Él tomó un vaso de detrás del contador y le sirvió lo que parecía ser vodka doble solo.

Spike se levantó acercándose hacia la barra como si la chica tuviera una fuerza magnética que lo atrajera hacia ella.

"Oye" dijo, grave y seductoramente.

Dawn brincó al oirlo, tirando un poco de su trago sobre sí "_¡rayos!_" pensó, "Mmm… hola, Spike" dijo girando nerviosamente para encararlo.

"Diablos…" Spike dijo repentinamente avergonzado, era la pequeña a la que estaba intentando seducir hacia tan solo unos segundos.

"Te juro que lo puedo explicar." Dijo ella muy exaltada mientras bajaba el vaso intentando esconderlo.

"Casi es media noche, bomboncito. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?, y en pijama además." Dijo el observándola de arriba abajo, intentando borrar los sucios pensamientos que habia estado teniendo sobre ella.

"Yo, mmm, tuve que salir." Dijo un poco avergonzada.

"Bueno, vamos a sacarte de este lugar." Dijo agarrando su mano. "Hablaremos en el callejón"

"Sí Spike, porque ese es el lugar donde todas las personas normales hablan. En callejones oscuros." Dijo sarcásticamente caminando detrás de él.

"Es muy peligroso que salgas por tu cuenta… y si además te embriagas cualquier cosa puede pasar." Spike comenzó.

"Por favor Spike, no me des el discurso. Estoy harta de él, solo déjame sola." Dijo mientras intentó alejarse de él.

"Pastelito…" dijo antes de ir tras ella y alcanzarla sin esfuerzo alguno, colocándose frente a ella y sujetándola de los brazos. "No te estoy dando ningún maldito discurso. Me importa. No quiero que nada te llegue a pasar, tendría que matar a cada maldito bastardo que llegue a tocarte" dijo seriamente intentando hacerla entender.

"Está bien Spike. Pero la próxima vez limítate a ver y no me detengas. Sólo tienes que estar ahí para mí, cuando te necesite." Dijo deslizándose lentamente de su agarre y pasando al lado del vampiro.

"Siempre estaré ahí, Amor. Nunca te dejaré.

***

Cuando Spike y Dawn quedaron frente a la puerta frontal, la luz de afuera se prendió y un muy pero muy enojado Hank estaba parado frente a ellos mirándolos con una mirada asesina.

"Entra ahora, Dawn" dijo amargamente lanzándole una cortada mirada a Spike. "¿Cómo te atreves a llevártela así nada más?

"¡Maldición Hank!, no todo tiene que ver conmigo. La encontré en el Bronze." Spike dijo mirando a Dawn sentada cabizbaja en las escaleras.

Dawn levantó su cabeza para ver a Spike hablando con un iracundo Hank, lentamente gesticuló con la boca lo más claro que pudo, "lo siento, Spike" justo antes de volver a dirigir su mirada al suelo bajo sus pies.

"Maldición Summers, no tengo tiempo para esto." Dijo cuando giró para irse.

"No te atrevas a dejarme hablando." Hank gritó encolerizado.

"No la lastimé. Jamás lastimaría a mi Pastelito." Spike se habia ido antes de que Hank pudiera argumentar más.

Hank cerró la puerta y se giró para mirar a su hija, que lo miraba como un venado alumbrado por la luz de un automóvil. Pero antes de que pudiera decirle nada, Willow y los demás entraron rápidamente, empujándolo con la puerta y casi tirándolo al suelo. Un coro de "gracias a dios estás bien." Se escuchó mientras la pandilla de turnaba para abrazarla fuertemente.

"¡Dejen ustedes de confortarla que es lo último que se merece!" todos voltearon a ver al iracundo señor Summers, "Su pequeña mocosa estaba divirtiéndose en el Bronze con el vampiro."

"¿En el Bronze?" Xander rápidamente volteó a verla, sus ojos brillando en furia ahora. "¡¿Y con Spike?! ¿En qué estabas pensando?, si es que pensabas siquiera… ¿Tienes idea de lo que te pudo haber pasado?" Xander parecía haberle robado el papel estelar de la ira a su papá… además estaba comportándose como si él fuera su padre.

"¿Claro, ahora me vas a salir con que Spike es peligroso, no? No recuerdo haber oído que le dieras ese discurso a Buffy. Por si no lo recuerdas, ella fue la de la idea de que él fuera mi niñera. Y no te atrevas a darme el discurso de 'los clubs son malos' porque ustedes ya iban a ese lugar cuando tenían mi edad y nadie les decía nada. No veo porque se empeñan en tratarme como si fuera de porcelana."

"No me vengas con tus tonterías, Dawn." Su padre tomo papel protagónico de nuevo, "Te fuiste sola, en plena reunión, a un club, en pijama, y…" olfateó un poco en dirección hacia ella, "¡Y para colmo estuviste bebiendo! ¿Cómo quieres que te deje estar cerca de ese imbécil si te da esta clase se ejemplo?"

"ok. Primero, no me fui sola; Faith me estuvo acompañando pero se olvidó de mí en cuanto entramos al Bronze. Segundo, Spike no me da ningún mal ejemplo. Él fue el que me encontró y me sacó de ahí lo antes posible. Y tercero, no estuve bebiendo, alguien tiró su bebida sobre mí." Al parecer Dawn habia aprendido el arte de Spike de mentir, porque dejó que esa mentira saliera de sus labios de manera tan natural como todas las verdades, hablando de modo violento y dirigiéndose a todos los presentes.

"Será mejor que bajes el tono, jovencita."

"¿o si no qué? No hay nada que puedas hacerme que pueda asustarme, Hank" Dawn se giró y comenzó a subir las escaleras, Hank se aproximo hacia ella en tono amenazador, y la tomó de la muñeca para frenar su avance.

"¡Suéltame!" Dawn se soltó del agarre de su padre bruscamente, girando a verlo con furia en la mirada. "No te atrevas a tocarme otra vez." Dawn dijo con la voz grave y mortalmente seria, pero Hank no la escuchó.

"Ahora escúchame, mocosa, comenzarás a respetarme y a hablarme como lo que soy: tu padre." La tomó de los hombros y la hozo mirarlo

"Ni siquiera eres mi verdadero padre, ¿Qué harás?" dijo soltándose de nuevo de su agarre, la chica y su padre no se habían dado cuenta pero ella habia comenzado a emitir un leve resplandor amarillento, casi imperceptible.

"Lo que debí haber hecho hace tiempo, ponerte en tu lugar."

"Claro que no. Hablas por hablar, Hank. No tienes los pantalones para hacerlo." Antes de que Dawn hubiera terminado la última palabra, Hank habia precipitado su mano habia el rostro de la chica, sacando gritos apagados de todos los demás presentes y tirándola el suelo por el impulso.

La chica giró su cabeza para verlo, pero a diferencia de la primera vez que se atrevió a golpearla, esta vez no estaba asustada. No confortaba su mejilla, sus dos manos estaban posadas en el suelo, dándole el apoyo para levantar lo suficiente su cuerpo como para mirar a la cara a su padre, sus ojos brillaban en furia… literalmente. Un fuerte resplandor verde cobró vida en el centro de los ojos de la chica y se expandió como en una explosión hacia todo su cuerpo, cuando los presentes se dieron cuenta, ella ya estaba levantada… pero además estaba flotando varios centímetros sobre el suelo, acercándose peligrosamente a Hank. El pobre hombre no podía estar más asustado, retrocediendo cada vez más hasta que se vio a sí mismo acorralado entre la chica y la mesa del comedor.

"Dije: nunca te atrevas a volver a tocarme, ¿entendido?" Hank asintió enérgicamente balbuceando que lo entendía y que no lo volvería a hacer, lagrimas de terror asomándose por sus ojos. Repentinamente Dawn notó el miedo en los ojos de su padre y esa horrible expresión con la que la veía, como si fuera alguna especie de fenómeno. Su asombro por esto fue tanto que la furia se esfumó en un instante y con ella el brillo y la flotabilidad. Todos la miraban estupefactos con la mima expresión que su padre tenía.

"Dawn…" salió como un suspiro de los labios de Willow, "¿Qué hiciste?"

"¿Qué? ¿De qué hablas?, ¿cómo que qué hice?" dijo con una sonrisa y frunciendo ligeramente su seño en un esfuerzo por entender porque la miraban así.

"Estabas toda brillosa… y flotando." Xander dijo, con la voz algo desafinada, haciendo ademanes exagerados con sus manos.

"Si-sí. Es-estabas ve-verde." Tara logró decir entre tartamudeos.

"¿Qué?" Dawn abrió los ojos como platos a las palabras de la banda.

Continuará...

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

ok, espero sus comentarios y quejas y dudas y tambien las ideas y todo de todo de todo, sale? (hasta las quejas por hacer sufrir a spike en el disclaimer jajajaja)

espero no tardarme en subir el que sigue, ahora si tengo ideas para continuar... muy bagas pero las tengo... aun asi todo es bienvenido, sale? Saludos!!!


	14. Soul Red like Blood

_**=Buffy, The Vampire Slayer=**_

**N/A:** bueno, después de tanta ausencia… por fin la continuación y espero que no me vayan a golpear por hacerlos esperar tanto n_n° (espero que el chap de hoy los disuada ¬¬ buajajajaja)

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_La Cazadora estaba aquí, podría leer el fic en cualquier momento y lo peor es que él no podría evitarlo porque la fan loca no lo dejaba moverse y no podía apartarla... '¡diablos, si que esta fan loca es fuerte!' fue lo único que pudo pensar mientras intentaba quitársela de encima desesperadamente._

_**Buffy:**__ ¿Qué es esto de aquí? - dijo inclinándose sobre una mesa para ver un cuaderno lleno de apuntes._

_**Spike:**__ ¡No! ¡Buffy, espera! – Buffy tomó el cuaderno con las dos manos y comenzó a leerlo._

_**Buffy: **__¿Qué es eso de 'fanfiction'? – dijo la Cazadora más para ella que realmente preguntando. Entonces, tras leer en voz baja unos párrafos su rostro se puso tan rojo como un semáforo, sus cejas se doblaron hacia abajo y el enojo se apoderó de sus facciones. – ¡Spike! ¿Qué diablos significa esto? ¿Has estado fantaseando con mi hermana y con que yo estoy muerta?- la Cazadora se acercó, cuaderno en mano, de un modo muy intimidante._

_Tan intimidante que Spike hubiera retrocedido de haber podido, pero la loca esta no lo dejaba moverse… era una suerte que no necesitara realmente respirar o ya estaría muerto._

_**Spike: **__Buffy te juro que yo no lo escribí. Nada de eso es cosa mía. – si querían ver a Spike aterrado esa era la oportunidad._

_**Buffy: **__¿enserio? Porque muchas de estas porquerías suenan a algo que lo que tú harías – la Cazadora continuaba sonrojada por lo que habia estado leyendo (un borrador para capitulo futuro quizás?? ¬¬)_

_**Bitty: **__¿verdad que si? Soy genial caracterizando a Spike, ¿no lo crees? – dijo la chica aun con los ojos cerrados, frotando su mejilla contra el brazo de Spike, sin aflojar por un segundo el abrazo al que habia sometido al vampiro._

_Buffy detuvo su puño en el aire y giró para ver a la chica que habia olvidado que siquiera existía._

_**Buffy: **__¿Tú… tú lo escribiste?- Buffy parpadeó un par de veces tratando de atar los cabos sueltos._

_**Bitty: **__sip. ¿Qué te parece? – repentinamente la ira de la rubia volvió y con ganas._

_**Buffy:**__ ¿Qué que me parecen las cochinadas que escribiste sobre mi hermana? ¡Y además hablamos de mi hermana CON Spike! Eso es todo. ¡¡Te voy a matar estúpida fan lunática!! ¡SUELTA DE UNA JODIDA VES A SPIKE! – la Cazadora explotó, jalando al vampiro por el brazo que la chica le habia dejado libre. Cada quien jalando para su dirección._

_**Spike: **__¡ok, ambas basta! Esto no ayuda y sólo me van a dejar en varios malditos pedazos… ¡Joss! ¡Por amor a tus jodidos personajes ayúdame de una maldita vez! ¡Estas locas me van a matar! (Y mi loco disclaimer sigue a menos de que no les este gustando, solo díganlo y lo quito, sale? Pobre Spike [sonrisita maliciosa jajaja])_

**N/A:** realmente no soy de España (diablos ya iba a escribir Spike… necesito una vida ¬¬) como decía, no soy de España, pero la palabra 'jodido' siempre me ha parecido una muy buena traduccion para el 'Bloody' de Spike… así como la palabra 'Tio' para el tan usado 'Dude' de los hermanos Winchester n_n así que no pude evitar usarlo jajajajaja.

Ahora sí ya, adonde íbamos:

_**-xOx-**_

**(14° Alma Roja como la Sangre)**

Las horas pasaron y Spike continuaba sentado en el sillón de su cripta.

"Pobre Chiquilla." Dijo mientras miraba fijamente a la puerta, "Espero que esté bien." Cansado de estar en su silla, comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro en su cripta alumbrada meramente por velas, simplemente no toleraba estar sentado así en una noche tan perfecta.

"Necesito un maldito trago fuerte." Gruño así como agarró su abrigo y desapareció fuera de su cripta hacia el cementerio.

***

"_Querido diario,_

_Ya pasaron dos semanas desde aquel incidente… aun no puedo creer que estaba flotando y brillando, pero la pandilla dice que eso fue lo que pasó… ¿Sabes? No he visto a mi padre desde entonces, Willow y los otros lo están buscando. Están preocupados de que algo malo pudiera pasarle cuando salió corriendo en medio de la noche aquella vez. Aun no puedo sacarme de la cabeza el modo en que me miraba… fue demasiado para mi, nunca ni siquiera en la escuela me habían hecho sentir tan mal, tan sola y tan lastimada como me hizo sentir él._

_Estoy segura que no volverá… no es mi verdadero padre de todas formas, y él lo sabe. Además ya se fue una vez, no veo porque tenga que regresar ésta, realmente lo asusté…_

_La pandilla también está bastante asustada, incluso llamaron a Giles para pedirle que investigara más sobre la llave… sobre mí. Me pregunto si yo sola puedo abrir el portal que Glory intentaba abrir, si es así soy un peligro para todos otra vez. Y lo que más temo es que sin Buffy aquí, no va a haber nadie que se preocupe por mí. Si me vuelvo un peligro para el mundo, los Scoobies no dudarán en matarme y eso lo sé. Spike me contó lo que estaban discutiendo antes de ir a salvarme, Giles le dijo a Buffy que tal vez tendrían que matarme. Pero sin Buffy aquí ya nadie se interpone para que me maten, nadie me defenderá… es decir, claro que Spike me defenderá pero no es lo mismo. A Buffy la querían y la respetaban a ella y a sus decisiones, además, ¿Quién se opondría a alguien con el carácter de Buffy y la fuerza de 10 hombres? Yo de seguro no lo haría. Pero Spike… bueno, digamos que no está como primero en la lista de favoritos del grupo, y si dice una palabra para oponerse simplemente lo estacarán antes de siquiera dar un argumento y luego irán tras de mí._

_Tengo miedo. Ahora si ya ni Spike puede protegerme… ¿Qué pasará conmigo ahora? ¿Qué pasará con él si intenta protegerme? Jamás me perdonaría si algo le llegara a pasar a él por mi culpa…"_

"No puedo soportar esto." Dawn susurró mientras sacaba una navaja de afeitar de su padre del gabinete detrás del espejo en el baño, presionó la hoja contra su pálida piel, viendo a la sangre filtrarse por debajo de ella, se sentó en el suelo recargando su espalda en la tina. Dejó que la sangre corriera libre hasta caer en una camisa que habia puesto bajo su brazo, y cuando sintió que el mundo se movía bajo ella, cubrió su muñeca con la camisa. Era el único momento en que se sentía bien. Por supuesto que no se comparaba con como la habia hecho sentir Spike, pero al menos la hacía sentir un poco mejor, esto lo habia estado haciendo desde que su padre habia desaparecido, en un terrible intento por demostrarse que continuaba siendo real, que no se convertiría en alguna bola verde de energía repentinamente, y que tampoco podría volver a abrir ese horrible portal que la acosaba en sueños desde que su hermana se habia sacrificado por ella. "lo siento." Continuaba repitiéndose en su cabeza. Continuaba dañando a todos a su alrededor sin desearlo. ¿Qué haría si su padre habría muerto por su culpa? El destino parecía estar empeñándose en que fuera mala, en que dañara a todos a su alrededor, en que destruyera al mundo. Después de todo para eso habia sido hecha, ¿cierto?

Una vez que se sintió lo suficientemente fuerte, Dawn se levantó del suelo del baño, envolvió la navaja en su camisa ensangrentada y las metió a uno de sus cajones de ropa, su herida habia dejado de sangrar. Se puso una cinta para el cabello en la muñeca para cubrirla y una vez lo hizo, se propuso a bajar las escaleras por algo de tomar, se deslizó hacia la cocina, "¿Qué haces, Dawnie?" Xander dijo cuando ella se acercó hacia la alacena y sacó un vaso, ella giró su cabeza y le dedicó una mueca fantasmal, entonces continuó llenando el vaso con leche. "Siento un poco de tensión, Dawn" Xander dijo moviendo su cabeza un poco.

"No me digas, Sherlock" Dawn salió de la habitación.

"Ok, está usando más sarcasmo ahora." Él le dijo a Willow cuando entró a la habitación, observando a Dawn irse luego que de la empujara para pasar.

"También ahora está usando la palabra con P." dijo con un tono preocupado, volviendo su cabeza hacia Xander.

"¿Qué dijo Giles?"

"No ha encontrado nada aun. Dice que la información sobre la llave es muy escasa y que por lo que él sabe podría incluso ser radioactiva y hacer que todos pasen el resto de sus vidas creyendo que son niñas de 6 años." Dijo Willow abriendo la puerta del refrigerador en busca de algo de comer, para luego sentarse a lado de Xander.

"¿Puede hacer eso?" Xander se alarmó mucho con la idea. No quería pasar el resto de su larga y estúpida vida creyendo que se llamaba Tifany.

"No, dije que por lo que él sabe podría hacerlo. En pocas palabras no tiene nada más de lo que ya sepamos."

"Oh… menos mal." Dijo con un suspiro volviendo a su pan tostado.

"¿Qué podemos hacer, Xander? Comienza a estar fuera de control." Willow enfurruñó mientras agarraba un cacho del pan de Xander al mismo tiempo que él cogía de sus galletas.

"Bueno, podríamos amarrarla en el sótano hasta que tenga 30." Xander bromeó, "No, solo aligerar las cosas para ella, dejarla estar de luto. No creo que haya superado todo el asunto de la muerte de Buffy… ni de su madre."

"No lo sé… me agrada eso de amararla hasta que tenga 30" Willow dijo haciendo un mohín.

Dawn limpió la sangre del piso con un poco de papel higiénico y tristemente dejo la habitación observando el moviendo de sus pies sobre el suelo. "Están hablando sobre mi otra vez." Dijo para sí mientras se encaminaba hacia el sótano. "Puedo oírlos, ¿saben?" dijo a través de la casa antes de llegar y cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

Spike pasó por la casa Summers, deteniéndose para mirar a la figura en el cuarto de Dawn, no era Dawn… parecía mas como Willow _"¿Qué rayos está haciendo la pelirroja en su cuarto?"_ gruñó sintiendo repentinamente una rabia protectora por su Dawn, sintiendo la urgencia de investigar, se trepó al árbol para tener una mejor vista. _"¿Qué estará tramando?"_

"¡Qué diablos haces Willow!" Dawn grito cuando vio a la bruja hurgando entre sus cosas.

"Dawn, ¿Qué es esto?" Willow saco una navaja que habia encontrado en el cajón.

"Eso es mío, ¡LARGO!" Dawn grito en frustración, "¡LARGO, LARGO, LARGOOO!" se tiro hacia la cama apretando su cara contra la almohada.

"Creo que debemos hablar, Dawnie" Willow se sentó en el borde de la cama.

"No quiero hablar." Dawn dijo cortante, lagrimas corriendo por su rostro. "Solo déjame sola." Willow no se movió, pensando en que hacer. "¡Que me dejes sola!" Dawn le arrojó una almohada, Willow no tuvo otra opción que levantarse y dejar la habitación.

"Pobre pequeña…" Spike dijo mientras observaba a la chica llorando en su cama.

Cuando el llanto de la chica parecía a punto de cesar, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe y un Xander furibundo entro como un tornado, haciendo que la chica se girar vara ver que sucedía.

"¡Xander!" dijo ella con un hilo de voz, su rostro aun tenía de los ríos de lágrimas que habia soltado.

"¿Qué quiso decir Willow con 'ella se está cortando'? dímelo Dawn." En ese momento Willow se paro cerca del marco de la puerta, con las manos en su pecho y con una cara de preocupación extrema, mientras Tara estaba en la otra puerta, la que juntaba los cuartos de la chica con el de ellas, con una muy grande preocupación reflejada en el rostro, y sin sabes exactamente de qué se trataba el asunto, hasta que vio la navaja en el suelo.

"¡Nada! No es NADA." Dijo ella levantándose de su cama para verlo al rostro.

"¿Enserio?" él levantó la navaja del suelo. "¿Y esto qué es?"

"No te incumple, ¡dámelo!" dijo la chica arrebató la navaja de la mano del hombre y la puso rápidamente bajo su almohada.

"Esconderlo no hará que el problema desparezca, Dawn" Xander la agarro de las muñecas para obligarla a verlo. "Estas fuera de control y nosotros estamos preocupados." La miraba serio pero se veía la preocupación en su rostro.

"Claro." Dawn se soltó de su agarre con un brusco movimiento. "Porque se ven muy preocupados viendo formas de encerrarme hasta los 30, ¿cierto?" los ojos de Xander se abrieron ampliamente con revelación. "Si, los oí hablando sobre eso… y sobre las otras cosas."

"Dawn, yo… lo siento, ¿sí? No era… nada de eso fue enserio."

"Tal vez lo de encerrarme no, pero si lo de que si me vuelvo un peligro tendrían que matarme." Xander abrió los ojos aun mas… sabía que no debía hablar de eso con las chicas ahí en la casa, y su peor temor se hizo realidad, Dawn los habia escuchado. "Lo sabía. ¡Lo sabia! Sabía que sin Buffy aquí no tardarían en encontrar una excusa para acabar lo que empezaron. Solo quieren deshacerse de mi, desearían que Buffy no me hubiera salvado, ¿cierto?"

Ella lo hizo una pausa para oír que tenían que decir en su defensa, pero ninguno dijo nada, ni siquiera movieron un musculo. No podían, estaban demasiado impactados por las palabras de la chica como para siquiera reaccionar. Al ver que los aludidos no decían nada, la chica se mofo y corrió a su armario en busca de una maleta y comenzó a empacar ropa en su pequeña mochila de tela.

"¿Qu-qué ha-haces?" Tara pregunto en un hilo de voz caminando un paso hacia la chica, quien la miro con una furia tal que la disuadió de desistir en su intento de acercarse a ella.

"¿Qué les parece que hago? Ustedes nunca me han querido… llegué a arruinarles todo y de no ser por mi Buffy estaría con vida. Me odian, yo lo sé. Y está bien porque no me interesa, ya no. Ninguno de nosotros tenemos que soportar esto. ¡Me largo de aquí!"

Sin dar tiempo a que alguno reaccionara la chica bajó las escaleras y salió corriendo de la casa.

"Pastelito, ¿qué estás haciendo?" Spike dijo saltando del árbol al lado de Dawn.

"¡Oh, Diablos!" Dawn dijo deteniéndose en seco al escucharlo, no se esperaba verlo ahí en ese momento… hacia semanas que no lo veía… semanas que no quería ir a verlo… en cierto modo temía que Spike se hubiera enojado con ella por lo ocurrido aquella noche, y si Spike la odiaba no se lo perdonaría. "No ahora, Spike" dijo sin voltear a verlo y alejándose de él.

"¿Adonde irás, amor?" dijo caminando hacia ella, con cierto tono de preocupación adornando su grave voz.

"esfúmate, me puedo cuidar sola." No relució la velocidad de su paso o siquiera volteó a verlo. Normalmente no soñaría ni en hablarle así a Spike, pero la habia sorprendido en un mal momento, habían sido malos días… y él no habia ido a verla en todo ese tiempo.

"Estoy seguro que puedes, pero es la mitad de la noche, y huele como que va a llover." Spike continuó siguiéndola, ella se detuvo en seco.

"¿Puedes saber si va a llover?" dijo mientras se giro para verlo.

"Claro, como en 30 minutos." El dijo muy seguro de eso.

"Bueno, no importa. No puedo regresar y aunque pudiera, no lo haré."

"Bueno, si lo deseas puedes venir conmigo."

Dawn estaba considerando la propuesta, después de todo estaba algo enojada con él, cuando un grito proveniente de atrás de ella la saco de sus pensamientos, giro a ver hacia atrás y notó a Xander corriendo a su máximo para alcanzarla, llamándola.

"¡Rayos! Lo siento Spike, no puedo. Él no me dejará en paz, debo irme." Y dicho esto salió a correr hacia la noche sin dejar que el vampiro reaccionara y le diera argumentos para ir con él. Dios sabía cuantas creaturas allá afuera eran capaces de oler el poder de la chica y querer poseerlo para ellos, y él no era una excepción. Su poder lo enervaba y la deseaba demasiado con él. Aunque al mismo tiempo se decía que no podía hacerlo y trataba de alejarse, él amaba a Buffy y sabía que ella no le perdonaría si pervertía a su pequeña hermana. Era por eso que en estas semanas solo habia cuidado de ella desde lo lejos… cada vez que la chica salía en la noche o iba a lugares riesgosos, el velaba por su seguridad sin que ella lo notara.

Pronto el chico Harris llego a donde el vampiro se encontraba.

"Claro, tenía que suponerlo. Nuestro amigo el muerto es el causante del comportamiento de la pequeña Summers."

"Mira tonto, yo no tengo nada que ver." Dicho esto se dispuso a ir tras de ella, pero Xander lo agarro del brazo y lo hizo voltear a verlo.

"¿A dónde crees que vas, Spike?"

"_YO_ voy por ella. _TÚ_ te vas a casa." Spike gritó. Entonces Xander, arto de esta faena, golpeó a Spike directo en la nariz con el mango de la ballesta que traía, y éste cayó al suelo, su nariz sangrando.

"Tú te mantendrás lejos de ella si tienes un poco de sentido de auto preservación, ¿me oíste?"

"¿Pero ella se mantendrá alejada de mi, Harris?" Spike preguntó con una sonrisa perversa. Xander estaba por lanzarse en otro ataque a Spike cuando ambos escucharon un agudo grito rompiendo el aire en la distancia.

"¡Dawn!" ambos exclamaron simultáneamente.

Ambos salieron corriendo en dirección al grito, pero Spike fácilmente le gano distancia a Xander y llego a la escena primero. Dawn estaba rodeada por varias docenas de creaturas pigmeanas. Algunas estaban agarradas a su espalda y algunas otras habían hecho una casa en su cabello. El resto estaban brincando y bailando en círculos alrededor de ella, cantando algo en una lengua desconocida. Spike les gruño, y todas ellas huyeron del lugar gritando, haciendo toda clase de chillidos agudos. Dawn corrió a los brazos de Spike y lo abrazó fuerte.

"Oh, Spike, estaba tan asustada" ella dijo en un hilo de voz, recargando su cabeza en el pecho de Spike, rodeando su cintura con sus delgados y frágiles brazos como si creyera de repente que de un momento para otro, éste se esfumaría sin dejar rastro. Spike correspondió el abrazo, rodeándola con sus brazos. Dawn sintió como Spike comenzó a acariciarle el cabello y la nariz del vampiro se poso en la cima de su cabeza, colocando un dulce beso en ella y apreciando su delicioso aroma. Por un momento, Dawn se permitió olvidar que estaba enojada con él. Pero pronto, todo volvió flotando de vuelta a su cabeza y se tensó bajo el abrazo de Spike. Retrocediendo lejos de él y con una mueca de enojo, ella lo abofeteó sonoramente en el rostro. "pero eso no significa que no estoy enojada contigo." Entonces quebró la voz. "te olvidaste de mi…" sus ojos destellaban y estaban vidriosos.

Justo entonces Xander llego corriendo desde atrás, luchando por recuperar el aliento. ¿Qué… eran… esos? Ella jadeó.

Bajo circunstancias normales, Spike se habría reído, pero aun estaba punzante por el bofetón de Dawn. "Se llaman Trollags." Spike dijo muy sobrio, sin separar su mirada de la de Dawn. Parecía que ambos habían comenzado un duelo de miradas. "Estúpidos inofensivos. Son mas como espíritus que algo más. Se espantaron cuando vieron al Gran Malo acercándose."

La curiosidad de Dawn saco lo mejor de ella. Olvidando su furia por un momento, preguntó. "¿Qué querían? Estaban cantando algo."

"Querían jugar contigo, amor." Spike dijo tiernamente. "Son solo como niños que salen por un poco de diversión. Eso era lo que cantaban… ¡juega, juega, juega!"

Una pequeña sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Dawn. "Wow… ¡eso están genial! Desearía no haber estado tan asustada."

"¿Genial? ¿Crees que un montón de demonios atacándote es genial? Xander exclamó fuertemente.

"No demonios, Harris. Espíritus. Hay un mundo de diferencia, ¿sabes? No todo lo que salta en la noche es maligno. Te serviría aprender eso." Xander simplemente ignoro a Spike.

"Nos vamos a casa, ahora." Dijo bruscamente mientras agarraba a Dawn del brazo.

"¡No iré a ningún lado contigo! Dawn gritó mientras se alejaba de Xander con un rápido y brusco movimiento. "Me odias. Todos lo hacen." Su voz se quebró un poco y sus ojos comenzaron a picarle

"Dawn, eso no es…" Xander intento explicar, pero Dawn lo interrumpió bruscamente.

"¡Claro que si lo es! Les dije que sabía que me odiaban y no dijeron nada para desmentirlo…" de nuevo la voz se le quebró y las lagrimas comenzaron a correr a través de su rostro. "Es verdad… me odian… todos me odian."

"Yo no te odio, Pequeña. Jamás lo haría." Spike dijo calmadamente, en un tono casi de suplica hacia la chica, mirándola con una mirada tan tierna que Dawn jamás creyó posible que un vampiro pudiera tener.

"Claro, ¿y por eso no viniste a verme en todo este tiempo? Te necesitaba. Te necesito. Sabes que me agradas mucho." Dawn bajó la cabeza y sus lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas hasta caer al suelo, intentaba acallar sus sollozos pero no podía.

"Bueno pues no debería agradarte." Xander dijo muy enojado. "es un vampiro. ¡Un asesino de Cazadoras, para empeorarlo!"

"Ella es una niña grande, Harris. Déjala tomar sus propias decisiones." Spike giró la cabeza hacia Dawn, con una suplicante mirada en sus ojos. "Vamos Gatita, ¿Qué te parece si tu y yo vamos a algún lugar calmado a hablar? Puedes salir corriendo su quieres, pero seria un estúpido si te dejo ir sin al menos tratar de dar mi lado de las cosas."

Dawn pasó la mirada entre Xander y Spike varias veces, tratando de decidir cuál era el menor de los males. "Xander, me voy con Spike. Si intentas detenerme, o molestarme jamás te lo perdonaré. Jamás, nunca volverás a saber de mí, ¿me oíste?"

Dawn habia tocado un nervio, y Xander estaba muy temeroso como para discutir. Repentinamente corrió hacia Dawn y la abrazó. "Lo siento." Él susurró y cuando rompió el abrazo se giro para encarar a Spike. "Si llegas a lastimas siguiera un cabello de su cabeza, créeme que te torturare lentamente antes de matarte."

Spike no hizo nada excepto esbozar una sonrisa sarcástica hacia el chico. "Adoro cuando te pones cariñoso, Harris." Dijo con su mejor tono agudo, recordando aquella vez que habia pasado toda la noche molestando al chico con su, muy buena a decir verdad, imitación de Anya. Entonces se volvió mortalmente serio, agarrándolo de la camisa rudamente y acercándolo hacia él con una mueca aterradora. "Y tú te atreves a hablarle como lo hiciste y, con o sin chip, lo que te hare hará que Ángelus parezca la maldita hada de los dientes."

Xander empujó a Spike lejos de él, pero no pudo evitar lucir asustado. Spike podía ser realmente intimidante cuando se lo proponía. Y una vez que las líneas de batalla fueron establecidas, Xander se alejó intentando dejar lo más posible de su autoridad intacta, si es que la tenía. Una vez que Xander se habia alejado, Spike giró hacia Dawn.

"¿Deberíamos hablar de esto adentro, gatita? Hay menos oportunidad de que las cosas aterradoras nos sorprendan si no estamos en el exterior."

"Claro, como sea."

Caminaron en silencio de vuelta a la cripta de Spike. Una vez dentro, se desplomó, colapsándose en el sillón de Spike. Limpiando sus lágrimas, Dawn preguntó…

"¿Por… por qué, Spike? Dijiste que nunca me lastimarías, pero no te importa en lo absoluto. Me usaste. Creí que era especial."

"¡Oh, diablos amor! Eres especial. No ir a verte estuvo mal. Sé que te sentiste lastimada, y desolada, y sé que hice mal. No fue mi intención." Dijo él sentándose a un lado de ella mirándola enternecedoramente mientras ella aun derramaba lágrimas.

"¿Entonces por qué?" la mirada herida en los ojos de la chica hacia que el corazón de Spike se retorciera horriblemente. Ella estaba en lo cierto, dijo que jamás la heriría y verla ahora así por causa suya lo destrozaba.

"Vamos, entiéndeme. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar. Tú necesitabas tu tiempo a solas y además aproveché para intentar encontrar a tu padre." Dijo secando suavemente las lágrimas de la chica, mientras ella lo miraba atentamente, al pendiente de cada palabra que decía, pero también Spike pudo percibir como la chica tembló ligeramente por su toque. "Por mucho que odie admitirlo, lo necesitamos contigo. Él es tu único tutor y sin el irás a parar a un orfanato. Dudo mucho que en ese horrible lugar dejen que el Gran Malo te visite con tanta libertad, ¿cierto?"

Dawn estaba impresionada. No era porque Spike no quisiera verla, él estaba haciendo todo por ella, casi comienza a llorar de nuevo al pensar en eso y en lo mala que habia sido con él; ¡lo abofeteó! Quería golpearse a si misma por haberlo hecho, y llorar, pero algo le decía que si continuaba llorando pronto haría que Spike se sintiera mal.

"¿Entonces fue por eso? ¿No era porque no querías verme?" Dawn dijo con un brillo en los ojos y al verla, Spike soltó un pesado suspiro, bajando la mirada hacia el suelo.

"Bueno pequeña, para serte perfectamente honesto, tal vez si lo intenté un poco." Levantó la mirada al notar la falta de sonidos por la chica, su rostro lo decía todo; estaba defraudad y mortalmente triste y no la culpaba. "Pero no es lo que crees. Intentaba alejarme un poco porque estoy consciente de que estar tan cerca del Gran Malo no puede ser exactamente lo mejor para ti. Tú eres tan pura como la luz misma, no quería atraerte a mi oscuridad. Jamás me perdonaría si pervierto a algo tan puro e inocente como lo eres tú."

Dijo esbozando su mejor sonrisa e intentando acariciar su mejilla, la chica aun no respondía hasta que su mirada cambio y una mueca de enojo se apodero de su rostro. Pronto un dolor grave se apodero de su nuca mientras la chica se precipitaba para darle un zape.

"¡Auch! ¿Porque rayos hiciste eso?" pronto la mano del vampiro llego a confortar la zona adolorida mientras no quitaba la mirada de encima de la chica.

"Por tonto." La corta respuesta obligo al vampiro a ponerse serio, mirándola ahora con toda su concentración puesta en ella."

"¿Eso es todo? ¿"Por tonto"? ¿No me…?" pero la iracunda chica lo interrumpió

"¡Eres un tonto! Me hiciste sentir tan mal… ¡creí que ya no me querías! ¿Y todo porque te preocupaba ser una mala influencia?" Spike no supo que decir, cuando la chica lo decía así, realmente lo hacía sonar tonto. Más si contábamos que era el Sangriento Spike del que estábamos hablando, habia corrompido a tantas almas que era ridículo creer que temía corromper esta. Por suerte, Spike no necesito decir nada, porque la chica continuó con su rabieta, dándole a la ira rienda suelta. "No tienes que preocuparte por eso nunca más. Si quiero portarme mal y tener malas influencias, no eres el único al que puedo recurrir y con o sin ti lo haré de todas formas. Pero a ti te quiero tanto que si me lo dices, sin preguntar podría ser la mejor de la escuela y no volver a pronunciar mala palabra alguna, si con eso puedo estar cerca de ti. Por favor no me dejes sola, por favor…te… te necesito. No sé qué haría sin ti… si te vas yo…" pero la chica se sintió estremecer cuando se percató que el dedo índice del vampiro estaba colocado dulcemente sobre sus labios para impedir que continuara. Desvió la mirada hacia el rostro del vampiro y pudo notar la manera tan tierna con la que la veía, era casi irreal. Jamás en todos sus años de conocerlo habría siquiera soñado verlo de ese modo, no estaba segura de poder descifrar ese gesto. Parecía triste y también feliz, preocupado pero amoroso… todo y nada en tan sutil gesto.

"Está bien, amor. Te creo. Y prometo que nunca más pensaré algo como eso sin discutirlo contigo, ¿bien? Ahora, necesito que me digas que me perdonas." Esta situación tenía que ser un sueño, ¡Spike le pedía disculpas! ¿Cómo debía reaccionar? No tenía idea… así que se le ocurrió actuar como las chicas de las películas que tanto le encantaba ver una y otra vez.

"¿Y dime porque debería perdonarte y dejarte volver a tener mi aprecio?" Dawn dijo, su ferocidad volviendo renovada.

"Ya dije que lo siento, gatita. ¿Qué más tiene que hacer un camarada?" cuando el vampiro dijo esto, Dawn obtuvo un misterioso brillo en su mirada.

"Suplícame, Spike."

_Continuará…_

_Bueno eso fue todo por ahora y ahora si juro sobre la tumba de Buffy que subiré el siguiente capítulo a mas tardar el próximo mes… es solo que se me ha complicado escribirlo _

_**Así que ya saben, ayuden me a continuarlo mas rápido: **__** ideas, criticas, opiniones, correcciones, lo que sea!!! **__ Mándenmelo para que pueda inspirarme más rápido, sale? ;)_


	15. Playing with fire

_**=Buffy, The Vampire Slayer=**_

**N/A:** bueno, ya a la historia... nada me pertenece solo mi retorcida imaginacion!! (es que hora me dio flojera hacer el disclaimer, sorry n_n°)

pero lo que daria porque spike me perteneciera... QUE ENVIDIA ME DA JOSS WHEDOM!!! ¬¬

En fin, olviden la rabieta y lean, lean y comenten!!

_**-xOx-**_

**(15° Jugando con fuego)**

"Suplícame, Spike."

A las palabras de Dawn, el comportamiento de Spike cambió inmediatamente. Cuando se enteró de lo sola y triste que habia estado sin él ahí, se sintió como un amante desesperado que haría cualquier cosa volver en los buenos favores de su amor. Pero las palabras burlonas de la chica enviaron una emoción a través de él. Fue de parecer un perrito castigado cuya cola estaba entre sus piernas a un lobo hambriento, preparado para comerse entera al a pequeña chica frente a él. Manteniendo sus ojos fijos en los de ella todo el tiempo, Spike se deslizó del sofá y se arrodilló frente a Dawn. Con una mueca engreída, él hizo todo un espectáculo de tocar el suelo con su frente a los pies de la chica. Entonces él creó su camino hacia arriba de las piernas de Dawn.

"Por favor perdóname, Gatita" Spike dijo con su voz más sexy. Se posicionó entre las piernas de la chica y posó un beso en el interior de su rodilla recubierta en mezclilla. Mientras él continuaba arrastrándose lentamente hacia arriba, las piernas de la chica fueron abriéndose más y más para alojarlo. Spike continuó su asalto, plantando suaves besos a lo largo de la cima de su muslo y entonces arrastrando su lengua a través del cinturón de sus jeans hasta alcanzar el ombligo de la chica.

"Perdóname amor, y te mostraré lo divertido que suplicar puede llegar a ser."

Spike quitó el botón de los jeans de la chica con los dientes y continuó plantando suaves besos a su estomago. Lentamente, su mano se deslizó hacia arriba por la larga pierna de la chica y comenzó a masajear gentilmente la unión entre sus muslos. Dawn se tensó un poco al sentir los dedos del vampiro llegando hasta lugares que apenas y sentía confortable tocar ella misma, pero cuando abrió su boca para protestar, todo lo que salió fueron pequeños maullidos de placer. Tomando eso como muestra del estímulo, el vampiro continuó sus exploraciones. Pero cuando él comenzó lentamente a bajar su cremallera con sus dientes, Spike sintió que todo el cuerpo de Dawn se tensó y comenzó a rehuir de él. Sabiendo que no debía forzar a la suerte, él reposó su cabeza sobre el estomago de la chica, aguardando nuevas indicaciones de Dawn antes de ir más lejos.

"¿Todo en orden, amor? Preguntó suavemente mientras intentaba controlar su rabioso deseo.

Todo el tiempo, Dawn se habia puesto más y más excitada, hasta que finalmente alcanzó un punto donde estaba jadeando pesadamente y su cuerpo entero temblaba. Al principio habia pensado que sería divertido voltear las cartas en la mesa con Spike, avergonzándolo y hacerlo suplicar, pero de nuevo se encontró mentalmente fallando en su control. Su cuerpo estaba experimentando toda una nueva gama de sensaciones, pero su mente estaba soñando todas las campanas de alerta y gritando "¡ALTO!"

Dawn pasó sus dedos por el cabello de Spike, dejando salir un gran suspiro, pero vez de empujar su cabeza hacia abajo, como él impacientemente esperaba que hiciera, ella deslizó sus dedos por debajo de su mandíbula y levanto su cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos. "Aun no, Spike." Dijo con una voz temblorosa. "Simplemente no estoy lista. Es demasiado… muy rápido. Tenemos que esperar a que mi mente alcance a mi cuerpo. No quiero ningún arrepentimiento… no contigo."

"De acuerdo, amor… podría esperar años por ti. Diablos, podría esperar toda la eternidad. Pero, puede que no tengas una eternidad. Puede que no tengas ni siquiera años. Solo recuerda, vive el momento y todo eso. No dejas pasar muchas oportunidades."

Spike lamió la base del vientre de Dawn por última vez, una mueca anhelante cruzó su rostro, antes de que se forzara a sí mismo a complacer los deseos de la chica. Él dejó resbalar sus manos por la cintura de la chica hasta su centro, pero en lugar de deslizar su pantalón hasta el suelo, reverentemente los abotono de nuevo.

Dawn dejó salir un respiro que no sabía que estaba conteniendo. No sabía si podría desanimar a Spike otra vez. Los músculos de su estomago se apretaban cada vez que él la tocaba, y sólo una mirada de él la hacía sentir un hormigueo por todos lados. No podía siquiera imaginar lo maravilloso que se sentiría dejarlo hace lo que quisiera. Pero él era su primer… todo, y no quería correr a algo que tal vez pudiera lamentar luego. Podría ser tonto y romántico, pero ella quería que su primera vez fuera especia, con alguien que amara, y por mucho que pudiera querer y desear a Spike, no estaba segura si lo amaba. Aun no, por lo menos.

"Entonces, ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora, amor?"

Dawn se liberó del agarre de Spike, moviendo sus piernas de modo que quedaran a un lado de él en lugar de envolviendo su torso. Pero solo porque no estaba lista para darle todo no significaba que quisiera detenerse por completo por esa noche. Con una nerviosa mirada en sus ojos, preguntó tímidamente, "¿Podrías enseñarme a morder?"

Spike soltó una leve risa. La chica está jugando con fuego, preguntándole eso a solo minutos de haberle dicho que se detuviera. Pero estaba dispuesto a todo lo que le permitiera seguir tocándola. Habia algo adictivo sobre ella. Una mujer que lo quisiera era algo que podía contar con una mano, pero encontrar alguien a quien realmente le importara él era un tesoro exótico. Él estaba descubriendo que podría tolerar bastante solo para mantenerse en sus buenos favores. Por supuesto, eso no significaba que no fuera a jugar con ella solo un poco.

"Así que quieres aprender a morder, eh? Bueno, no es tan difícil. Abres la boca, insertas un objeto, cierras la boca. Realmente simple. Incluso un niño podría hacerlo, asumiendo que ya tenga dientes, claro."

"¡Eso no es lo que quise decir, y lo sabes!" Dawn farfulló, golpeando a Spike en el hombro juguetonamente. "La otra noche cuando me mordiste… me hiciste sentir tan bien por todos lados."

"Bueno lo primero, si quieres jugar estos juegos, tienes que parar con los malditos eufemismos. Te di un orgasmo. Vamos… puedes decirlo…or-gas-mo. Si no puedes ni decirlo, entonces ciertamente no eres lo suficientemente mayor para experimentarlo."

Dawn se quedó observando perpleja a Spike, revelación escrita en todo su rostro. "cuando me mordiste, me diste un ORGASMO," Dawn dijo muy alto, sonrojándose a pesar que todo. "¿Recuerdas aquella noche que por jugar te mordí en el hombro?" el vampiro oxigenado asintió, por supuesto que lo recordaba. La chica casi lograba hacer que sangrara. "Bueno, cuando te mordí, lo único que hice fue lastimarte."

"Es todo sobre el modo, amor. Arrastrarte y tomar un pedazo del hombro de un camarada no es tan seductor. Todo se resume en hacer que la persona lo quiera… lo quiera tanto que no le importe el costo."

Spike se adentró en los ojos de Dawn, y ella supo con absoluta certeza que Spike tenía mucha experiencia con eso. Muchos años de experiencia. "Entonces es bueno que no seas tan paciente, Spike" Dawn dijo con una voz temblorosa. "Tengo el presentimiento de que podrías seducir a cualquiera para que se abriera las venas si te tomaras el tiempo."

"Oh, créeme, gatita, lo he hecho. He tenido a hombres y mujeres por igual gritando mi nombre mientras los dejaba secos, con una sonrisa aun en sus rostros mientras sus cuerpos vacios caían al suelo. Diablos, si hubiera sabido que todo lo que se necesitaba era que los humanos tuvieran ganas de ser mordidos, no habría tenido que ir arrastrándome con la Cazadora y su sequito, estúpido eso fui, rogando por incluso una taza de sangre de cerdo. Ese no es un modo de vivir. Humillante es lo que es."

Dawn le rehuyó como si él la hubiera abofeteado. Lo empujó lejos de ella lo más fuerte que pudo, gritando, "Bueno, si así es como te sientes, ¿porque no sólo vas y lo haces? Te mostré como eludir al chip… no ya me necesitas."

Spike se inclinó hacia ella de nuevo y limpió las lágrimas que se formaban en los ojos de Dawn, suspirando silenciosamente a sus arranques de adolescente. ¿Y ella pensaba que él era impaciente? Honestamente. "¿No lo ves, pequeña? No quiero a nadie más. Y yo que pensé que te haría sentir especial, saber que podría tener a cualquiera y te escogí a ti."

"¿Lo… lo dices enserio? ¿En serio preferirías tenerme a mí?"

"Diablos, amor. Eso es lo que he intentado decirte toda la noche."

"Pero tú no puedes sobrevivir sólo de mi. No tengo suficiente sangre para mantenerte vivo."

"Es gracioso eso. No he sentido hambre desde que me alimenté de ti la otra noche. Hay algo sobre tu sangre. Es especial. Me sació la sed como nada de lo que haya probado nunca. Ni siquiera la sangre de una Cazadora aleja el hambre por tanto tiempo. Así que tal vez pueda vivir sólo de ti… sería divertido para ambos. Pagaría. Y de ser necesario robaría un banco de sangre. No más sangre de cerdo para este vampiro. Uno tiene que tener su dignidad."

Dawn repentinamente comenzó a reírse de Spike. Todo el tiempo que habia estado sermoneando sobre el orgullo de un vampiro, habia estado de rodillas a sus pies. "Claro, Spike. Realmente tienes dignidad. Ajá." Spike rió también cuando notó su predicamento. Con un rugido falso, se abalanzó hacia Dawn, acorralándola debajo de él en su sillón.

"¿Nadie nunca te enseño a no burlarte de un vampiro?"

"Buffy lo hace todo el tiempo, y se sale con la suya." Sin darse cuenta habló de su hermana en presente, en vez de pasado.

Spike se tensó por un segundo a la mención del nombre de Buffy y el hecho de que la chica lo usara de ese modo, como si aun estuviera viva, pero entonces dejó que su buen humor hiciera acto de presencia. "Pero tú no eres Buffy, gatita. Creí que ya habíamos establecido eso, ¿cierto?" los ojos de Dawn brillaron al reconocimiento del vampiro de que ella era una persona y no una extensión de Buffy. Estaba a punto de inclinarse y besarlo, cuando Spike continuó, "Y además, Buffy no estaba sujetada bajo un vampiro cuando lo decía. Diría que estas en desventaja, amor."

Dawn se retorció al oír el desafío en la voz del vampiro rubio, tratando de zafarse, pero Spike era demasiado fuerte para ella. Con un perverso brillo en sus ojos, Dawn decidió cambiar de táctica. Se inclinó de nuevo hacia adelante para mordisquear el cuello de Spike mientras frotaba su pierna arriba y abajo contra él de un modo seductor. Él aflojó el agarre sobre las manos de ella mientras cerró los ojos y liberó un grave rugido desde la base de su garganta. La distracción fue suficiente, y Dawn se deslizó de debajo de él, haciendo que él se desplomara sobre su lado derecho, llenando el lugar en el sillón donde ella habia estado momentos antes. Dawn soltó unas leves risitas cuando se volteó para intentar huir, pero Spike era muy rápido. Él enredó su brazo alrededor de su cintura y la jaló hacia él hacían que se sentara en su regazo mientras él rotó hasta colocarse en una posición sentada. Por segunda vez esa tarde, Dawn se encontró con sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Spike.

Dawn estaba ruborizada y excitada. Con un gesto de asombro en su rostro. Spike se inclino hacia ella y susurró, "¿Y bien, estas lista para aprender, Pastelito?" Dawn se calmó y asintió la cabeza levemente.

"Presta atención, amor. Sería una pena tener que hacer esto una y otra vez."

Dawn no se perdió el sarcasmo en las palabras de Spike, pero prestó mucha atención de igual modo, queriendo ser capaz de causar el mismo efecto en Spike del que él le habia causado.

"Ahora, tienes que comenzar lento… cerciorándote de que la otra persona está relajada." Spike comenzó a dibujar círculos en la espalda de Dawn mientras condimentaba su cuello con suaves besos. Después de una tensión inicial, él podría casi sentirla derritiéndose en sus brazos.

"Entonces dejas que tus dientes rosen el cuello de la otra persona. Ligeramente al principio, luego más fuerte. Mezclándolo un poco… nunca hagas lo mismo por mucho tiempo. La variedad es la clave." Spike bajó sus labios por el cuello de Dawn, deslizándolos por sobre su piel en el susurro de una caricia. Entonces dejó que sus colmillos se extendieran, las rosó lijeramente sobre su punto de pulso. Sus dientes volvieron a la normalidad de nuevo cuando la mordió, lo suficientemente fuerte para dejar un leve sangrado.

"¿Estas comprendiendo la idea, amor?" Dawn habia dejado que sus ojos se cerraran y estaba respirando pesadamente y difícilmente pudo escucharlo.

"Sí…" dijo en un tono distraído. "Creo que comienzo a entenderlo."

"Lo siguiente es lo mejor para los chupasangre. Cuando consigues hundir tus colmillos dentro de esa tibia, suave carne y la sangre llena tu boca. Tendrás que vivir meramente de morder un punto fuerte a la vez, a menos, por supuesto, que desangrarte sea lo tuyo." Acabando su discurso, Spike atacó su cuello otra vez, aun succionando gentilmente por un momento antes de hundir sus colmillos en sus marcas de la otra noche, que comenzaban a sanar.

Las acciones de Spike antes ya ha tenían al borde, y su 'lección' sólo sirvió para reanimar su despertar. Pero la repentina sensación de los dientes de él dentro de ella fue demasiado, y se encontró de nuevo sintiendo ese tan anhelado alivio por la mordida del vampiro. La boca de Dawn liberó un gemido gutural mientras Spike bebía de ella, sus succiones pulsando al unísono con los espasmos del cuerpo de la chica.

Spike fue cuidadoso de sólo tomar un par de tragos antes de extraer sus colmillos y simplemente detener a la muchacha temblante contra su pecho. Ella estaba disfrutando tanto que si él no se mantenía alerta, terminar dejándola cesa sin que el chip se activara en ningún momento. Pero por mucho que deseara sentir la euforia de la matanza finalmente, no estaba dispuesto a destruir a Dawn por un solo fugaz momento de placer. Especialmente no cuando podría tener su sangre una y otra vez.

Spike inclinó la parte trasera de su cabeza contra el respaldo del sofá, saboreando lánguidamente el sabor de la sangre de la chica en su boca. Para él, el regalo de su sangre significaba mucho más que cualquier favor sexual que ella pudiera realizar. Era un alivio aun más potente que cualquier cosa que él le pudiera dar a ella, y no esperaba nada más a cambio. Así que estaba totalmente desprevenido cuando la boca de Dawn comenzó a viajar por su cuello, causando que su cuerpo brincara por esta acción.

"¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo, maestro?" Dawn murmuró en su oído mientras rosaba sus uñas a lo largo de su pecho.

"Creo que lo entendiste a la perfección, amor," él gimió, sus ojos medio cerrados con lujuria y anticipación.

Dawn lamió su camino hasta la comisura entre el cuello y el hombro, alentada por el estimulo de Spike. Comenzó a mordisquear suavemente antes de morder fuertemente, causando que Spike se arqueara hacia atrás y rugiera algo inarticulable. Dawn brincó cuando sintió algo duro presionando contra el interior de su muslo, pero no detuvo su ataque. Trabajó su camino hacia arriba del cuello de Spike y arrastró besos a todo lo largo de su mandíbula hasta que alcanzó sus labios. Ella le dio a sus labios el mismo trato que le habia dado a su cuello. Succionando primero antes de gentilmente mordisquear y morder. Spike no quería nada más que tumbarla al suelo y arrasarla, pero sólo apretó su puño y se contuvo. Sintió la tentativa naturaleza de los labios de Dawn contra los suyas, y quería darle control total.

Dawn se volvió más confianzuda mientras Spike dejaba salir leves gemidos de deseo. Valientemente, ella profundizó el beso, su lengua tentativamente probando dentro de la boca del vampiro. Otra vez, Spike se encontró atrapado desprevenido cuando Dawn lo mordió fuertemente en su labio inferior. Un sabor cobrizo asaltó sus sentidos mientras hambrientamente ella succionaba la boca de Spike. Spike no pudo soportarlo más. Deslizó sus manos por debajo de la camisa de la chica y alrededor de su cintura, rudamente atrayéndola más cerca hacia él. Los colmillos del vampiro desgarraron los labios de la chica cuando él comenzó a arrasar su boca con venganza. Ambas partes gruñeron mientras sus sangres se mezclaban en sus bocas.

Los ojos de Dawn se abrieron de par en par cuando sintió su sangre mezclándose con la de Spike. El momento en que sus sangres se entremezclaron, algo cambió. Repentinamente el cuarto fue llenado con magia de la clase más antigua, y por un segundo ella lo conoció. Pudo ver cada detalle de su vida, años completos de conocimiento en un instante. Ella logró ver incluso más allá, a Drusilla y Angelus. Todo el camino de vuelta hasta el Maestro. Los conoció a todos.

Spike experimentó algo bastante similar. Una barrera de imágenes nubló su visión, y vio todo lo que los monjes habían plantado en su mente. Pero más allá de eso no habia nada. Ninguna imagen, ni memorias, solo una cegadora luz blanca. Un poder se filtró dentro de él, azorando su ser, mientras agarró a Dawn más cerca a él.

Cuando sus misiones se desvanecieron, Spike y Dawn fueron dejados mirando dentro de los anchos ojos del otro. Temblando, Spike murmuró, "Sangre de mi Sangre, yo te ato," antes de que ambos colapsaran quedando inconscientes.

En el aire, habia casi una palpable sensación de que algo habia sido sellado antes de que la magia se fuera esfumando de la habitación.

Continuará…


End file.
